Life As We Knew It: Boston Boy Story
by TSLOD
Summary: Based on the book 'Life As We Knew It' by Susan Beth Pfeffer. Our world changes tonight. Will we survive? Warning: Frequent course language
1. Esteban's Prophecy

**A/N: Well, this is my new story, it really just would not leave me alone! I know I'm known to not update my stories for a long period of time, but I have finally got a hold of year 11 and I will finally be updating all of my Fan Fictions on set days. So every Saturday, (Australian Time) This will be updated! :)  
>Read and review, I crave reviews, it's like food to me. I love hearing what you guys have to say, good or bad, I'm opened arms to anything! Suggestions are most welcomed!<br>This chapter is pretty much setting up the stroy, relationships and what not. All the goods will come quite fast in this story so, keep reading :)**

"Well, this ought to be fun" Zack said sarcastically as he slammed down the five assignments he just received from school on to the kitchen table. "Five assignments about the stupid moon thing that's gonna happen in a week from today." Zack walked to the fridge and rummaged through the contents, after a few seconds Zack finally grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper.

"I'm not doing them for you, so don't ask." Cody said who was sitting at the dinner table, keeping his head down to his Biology homework. Zack gave him a filthy look and slouched down onto the couch. He turned on the TV and flicked through the channels.

"Moon, moon, moon, more moon, more fucking moon, I swear, if one more thing comes on about that fucking moon I will- Ah, fuck, that's it, I'm going to the candy counter." Zack said as he turned off the TV and threw the remote down.

Cody closed his Biology text book and got up from the dinner table. "Yeah, I'll join you; I need to ask Mom if I can go to the Boston Planetarium next Friday for the Moon event. Dude, you gotta admit it, an asteroid hitting the moon is awesome." Cody said. Zack could tell Cody was excited about the whole Moon event as he had a sparkle in his eye.

"Cody, I really do think you need a girlfriend. I'm starting to be concerned about your sanity and dedication to science, as you are asking Mom if you can go to the planetarium, on a Friday night." Zack said as he faced his brother. Cody narrowed his eyebrows.

"Shut up and open the door." Cody responded annoyed. Zack shook his head and opened the front door and the twins walked out of there suite.

"All I'm saying is that you need to loosen up just a tad. Go to a party, gain a social life, experiment with a girl, or in your case, a dude, and just let go. And maybe if you did that, people will stop thinking your dating your homework." Zack said they walked up to the elevator.

"What the, who thinks I'm dating my homework?" Cody asked astonished as Zack pressed the 'down' button on the elevator.

"Everyone" Zack answered bluntly.

"Did you start this rumour?" Cody asked

"Maybe"

"You're a dick"

"At least one of us has one" Zack fired back as the elevator dinged. The doors opened and the twins went inside. "I know a really nice guy called Mitchell; I bet I can hook you two up!" Zack said as the doors closed.

"Shut the fuck up."

* * *

><p>The elevator doors opened at the lobby and the twins headed in their separate ways. Cody heading towards his Mom who was at the front desk with Esteban and Zack heading towards the candy counter.<p>

"Hey Mom!" Cody called out to Carey as he walked over to her. Carey turned around and waved to her youngest son.

"Hi honey "Carey said once Cody reached her.

"Mom, I was wondering if I could go to the planetarium next Friday to watch the Moon event?" Cody asked.

"What are they holding at the planetarium for the Moon thing?" Carey asked, gathering up more information to decide whether or not to let her sixteen year old son go.

"Like a party celebration thing as this is a rare event." Cody responded

"No, you can't celebrate! This is a disaster!" Esteban butted in. Carey and Cody turned and looked at Esteban.

"What?" asked Carey.

"Don't you realise what is happening? This asteroid that will hit the moon on Friday is going to end bad, very bad." Esteban said, panicked.

"How do you know?" Cody asked

"By Dudley"

"As in your pet chicken?" Cody asked confused

"Yes, Dudley is very superstitious. You always know when something bad is about to happen, he starts tapping his feet and making strange noises. He is almost never wrong." Esteban said.

"Esteban, you're talking about a chicken. That sort of stuff is normal behaviour for that type of animal" Cody assured. Esteban shook his head.

"But there is something else. Back in my country, there is a stone, a stone that's been there of centuries, millenniums even. And on the stone, there is an ancient message, telling us of how our civilisation will come to a sudden end." Esteban said quietly. Cody raised his eyebrows.

"Isn't that the Mayan Calender? The thing that says the world will end in 2012?" Cody questioned, Esteban shook his head again.

"The Mayan Calendar is just a calendar that is a more complex in telling the dates and modern society has just turned the meaning upside down and now people are making false mambo jumbo that the world will end." Said Esteban. Carey then interrupted.

"Well, Cody, I haven't made up my mind if you can go. Get me a pamphlet or something that has more information about the party at the Planetarium and I'll have a look and decide if you can go or not. And Esteban, I don't think that our civilisation will end. It's just an asteroid hitting our moon. Anyway, I need to get ready for my show. Cody, you know where everything is, make sure Zack stays home tonight. We don't want a repeat of last Friday. I'll see you when I get home, I love you." Carey kissed Cody on the cheek and walked off to the elevators.

"Bye Mom, Love you too." Cody did a quick wave to his mother and then turned back to Esteban. "So, the Mayan calendar is pretty much the complicated calendar that uses the sun, moon and Venus and has a series of little pictures and symbols to represent the time of year. How does yours work?" Cody asked, interested, as Esteban had never talked about something so seriously.

"It's not a calendar, it's a prophesy."Esteban responded. Cody raised his eyes brow higher.

"Really? So it's just an old stone that has a prophesy?" Cody asked astonished "so how come no one has ever picked up on this stone? London's dad and that explorer dude, Dakota, was there a like three years ago taking stuff out of your village, and you were going on about the curse of Queen Qui Qui. How did he miss the stone?"

"It's hidden deep in the woods that surround my village, to avoid exposure and to keep people and the National Geographic channel out of our village. Those guys have no consideration of tradition and privacy, as soon as they find that your town has a massive prophecy in it, it becomes well known and exposed to the world. Our village is in enough trouble as it is." Esteban said sadly.

"So what does this prophecy say exactly?" Cody asked, unsure if he wanted to know it. Esteban took a deep sigh and looked sadly at Cody.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Cody nodded.

"Okay. But you must not tell a soul." Esteban shut his eyes tightly and took another seep sigh. "It says _'when the object of doom collides with our object of night light, night shall become brighter, earth will become unstable and life as we knew it will be no longer. Man must fight man to stay alive.'_" Esteban opened his eyes and looked at Cody. Cody's eyebrows narrowed as he went deep into thought as he processed what he was just told.

"This has made me just a little bit nervous." Cody finally said. "But it doesn't mean that it's true. It's a prophesy that was made probably thousands of years ago." Esteban shrugged his shoulders.

"Deny it as much as you want Cody, but I have a very strong feeling that the prophesy will become true." And with that, Esteban walked off to the front desk and went to Mr. Moseby for his next task. Cody stood there, lost in his thoughts. Sure, the world will one day come to an end, but by the moon? No. Sure, it controls tides, volcanic action and stuff like that but there is no way that the world will come to an end. Cody scoffed.

"It's just a suggestion." Cody said to himself as he walked off to the candy counter to join Zack, who seemed to buying out the whole counter.

* * *

><p>"Cody, I'm going out." Zack said as he walked to the front door, obviously dressed to go to a party.<p>

"Ah, no you're not. Mom said you have to stay here. She doesn't want to stop her show again to pick you up because you're scared to catch the bus at night during a thunderstorm." Cody snickered to himself.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm scared of thunderstorms at night. Its dads fault. besides, I'm going to Max's house. She wants to watch a movie and that. I'll be home before mom is, so don't worry about getting in trouble." Before Cody could stop him, Zack walked out the door. Leaving Cody home by himself. Cody walked to his laptop and turned it on. Once it was on, he clicked on iTunes and clicked on to his favourite song, '_Pumped up Kicks'_ by Foster the People. He hooked up his extended speakers to his laptop so the sound was louder, and then turned it up to full volume. He then got up and walked to the kitchen and grabbed himself a Pepsi. As he was walking back to his laptop, he caught a glimpse of the moon. He walked to the window and stared at it. What would life be like if the moon did get affected? Would life be dramatically different or would it stay the same? Cody looked away from the window and went back to his laptop and looked up the Moon event on Google and the possible scenarios that could happen.

* * *

><p>Zack and Max lay in Max's bed naked. Max was snuggled in to Zack's chest as Zack stroked her straight brown hair.<br>"Well, we finally did it. We had sex." Zack smiled. Max giggled.  
>"I know. I'm glad we did. You know, as we have been going out for about a year." Max said as she rubbed her hand down Zack's side.<br>"And also because I'm incredibly irresistible and sexy, you just had to have me." Zack laughed.  
>"Okay Zack, you keep telling yourself that." Max said as she sat up.<br>"And I had to have you because you are the most beautiful girl in the world and I don't know what I would do without you in my life." Zack said softly as he softly put his hand on her check. Max smiled. "That is so cheesy."  
>"I know," Zack agreed "But it's true. I guess I'm really only saying that, is because I have really do love you."<p>

"I love you too" Max replied as she softly kissed Zack on the lips. Zack softly pushed her back down on to the bed as he went back on top of her and deepened the kiss. Max and Zack were to into the lust and excitement of their first time that they didn't hear Max's dad's car pull up in to the driveway, or him walking in to the house up the stairs. They didn't realise he was home until he opened her door and turned the light on.

"Oh shit." Zack whispered.


	2. The Last Days of Modern Civilisation

Cody analysed the theories of the Moon Event that had been posted on the internet. From individual websites to Tumblr, to Facebook to Wikipedia and even on My Space, people had theories, and each one had fact, but they also had a false flaw. But the one thing Cody did notice is that there was not one thing mentioned about the stone that held the prophecy in Esteban's village. Cody rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"This shit is just fucked up." Cody mumbled to himself. He closed his laptop and walked over to the fridge, realising he hadn't had any dinner. He grabbed out a quick to bake pizza and pre heated the oven to the right degree. He was about to call Zack to tell him he is cooking dinner when he realised he wasn't home. Cody groaned. "He said he would be home before mom finished work." He grabbed his iPhone and called Zack, but his phone was switched off. "No use in texting him then." Cody said to himself as he put his phone in his pocket. He shoved the meat lovers' pizza in the oven and closed the oven door and set the timer to 20 minutes. Cody decided to burn the next twenty minutes by putting all the notes he jotted down from the internet, stating the completely false to the things that might happen. As Cody put more notes together he realised one common thing, with each theory, the world seemed to come to an end.

* * *

><p>Zack stared mortified at Max's farther, scared that he would grab Zack and beat him with a baseball bat for taking his daughter's innocent.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY DAUGHTER'S BED?" Max's farther yelled. He had an evil flare in his eye that scared Zack and he knew that he was dead.

"Dad, calm down!" Max pleaded

"SHUT UP MAX, YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!" Max's dad flared. Zack was too stunned to do anything, as the whole situation stunned him.

"ZACHARY, YOU ARE TO GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE AND GET YOU CHARGED FOR RAPE! AND YOU ARE TO STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

Zack grabbed his boxers, which where thankfully next to Max's bed. He quickly shoved them on and quickly grabbed the rest of his clothes and ran out of her room. He thought it was all over until he was grabbed and pulled down on to the floor and was punched in the face by Max's dad.

"Dad, please stop! I love him!" Max cried as she tried to pull her dad off Zack. Max's dad got off from the dazed Zack and stormed off back downstairs and shot out the front door and back onto his car and drove off.

"Shit" Max sighed as she raced over to Zack, who was bleeding on the side of his left cheek. "Are you okay?" Max sobbed as she helped him up. Zack shook his head and looked at Max, and she could tell she wasn't going to like what he was about to say.

"I should go." Zack said shakily as he started to get dressed. Max broke down. "Maybe we shouldn't see each other again."

Max broke down in to harder sobs. "What about all that stuff you just told me? How you said you love me and you don't know what you would do without me?"

"Yeah, well that was before your dad came in and threatened me and fucking punched me in the face for sharing my first time with you." Zack snapped back as he slid his black Vans on and headed for the door.

"Zack, please, please for the love of God; do not make me regret giving you that one special thing I can only give to one person." Max cried. Zack looked at her and shook his head and walked out the front door. Max fell to the floor and cried. Zack just kept walking.

* * *

><p>Cody had fallen asleep on the couch, with pizza all over him when Carey walked in. She smiled, as it was never Cody to be passed out covered in food on the couch. She walked passed her sleeping son and walked to the twin's bedrooms, expecting to find her oldest son, sleeping in his bed, but it was empty.<p>

"He is in very big trouble." Carey mumbled to herself as she grabbed her iPhone to call Zack, but just as Cody found earlier, it was turned off. "Oh, he is in very big trouble." Carey walked over to Cody and shook him awake. "Where is your brother?" Carey asked as Cody slightly opened his eyes.

"I don't know." Cody said groggily and he put his arm over his eyes as the light was too bright for his eyes. "He just walked out"

Carey sighed. "Well, I am not going to pick him up if he is stuck somewhere. He can find his own way home." Carey cleaned a piece of pizza of the carpet. "Now you can clean up your mess and go to bed." Carey said as she got up to put the slice in the bin. Cody nodded as he yawned and got up off the couch.

* * *

><p>Cody woke up the next morning to find Zack in his bed. He shook his head and got out of his bed and headed to the bathroom and got ready for a shower. He turned on the hot water and stripped off his pyjamas. He felt the water and then turned on some cold to make the water his temperature and then went inside the shower. He lent on to the shower so the water was directly hitting his back. He closed his eyes and thought. If the world was really coming to an end, wouldn't the scientist know? Wouldn't they have an action plan? Wouldn't they let the public know so they can prepare? Or is the government or the United Nations just trying to cover up the possibilities? Cody bet that the governments already have their plan of action in place so that if the world did come to an end they had somewhere to go. Cody shook his head. He was pretty sure President Obama wouldn't let that happen, Obama cared about his people, and his nation, he cared about America.<p>

Cody got dressed after getting out of the shower, getting ready for is usual Saturday morning Boston library study session with his best friend Logan. He grabbed his navy Levi jeans with a light blue T-shirt from American Apparel. He grabbed his black and white shoulder back pack and shoved his brown jacket in there just in case the cool change that was predicted would come through while he was out. He put on his black Vans and walked in to the bathroom and combed his dirty blond hair and gave it a massive flick to help it gain his trademark side fringe. After giving himself one last look he walked out of the suite, being careful not to waken his sleeping mother, and into the hallway where he was greeted by the usual Saturday morning maid and some other random guests. Cody walked into the elevator with an elder man, looking around mid sixties. Cody nodded his head in greeting as he walked into the elevator. Cody pressed for the lobby and the doors closed. As he was waiting for the elevator to ride down the 23 floors, he made sure he had the notes he took down were in his bag. He noticed a few pizza stains on some of the sheets of paper, but they were in his bag, ready to show Logan. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. The elder man walked out and so did Cody. Cody headed towards the front doors where he greeted Norman the doorman, who gave him the usual nod and tip of the hat and opened the door for Cody. Cody thanked him and walked onto the busy Saturday morning Boston streets.

Cody walked into the library and as usual it was empty apart from the staff and Logan. Cody smiled and waved to Logan as he walked over to him.

"Hey Cody" Logan said as Cody sat down opposite him.

"Hey man." Cody replied as he placed his bag on top of the table. Cody opened his bag and brought out his pizza stained notes.

Logan smiled and chuckled. "Wow Cody, I never thought you'd be the one to fall asleep while doing homework and eating pizza."

"Actually, this isn't homework, smart ass" Cody replied defensively "It's notes I took down from the internet about the moon event next week."

Logan raised his eyebrows. "Why? It's pretty clear what is going to happen on Friday"

"Yeah, but is it?" Cody replied "Dude, just look at these notes, mind the pizza stains." Cody handed the notes to Logan.

Logan read them in silence, widening his eyes at the things that worried him. After he finished reading them he slid them back to Cody and looked at him astonished. "Wait, so, you think the asteroid will hit the moon and knock it out of orbit?" Logan said quietly.

Cody narrowed his eyebrows "No, I don't know what will happen, these are just theories. But it has me worried that the scientists have it all wrong about what will happen on Friday."

The sixty year old man that Cody caught the elevator had walked had into the library at that point and zoned into Cody and Logan's conversation.

"So, all the astronomers and physicians, they might be wrong and be miss judging what could be happening?" Logan asked astonished.

Cody shrugged and looked at Logan. "Dunno"

At this point the sixty odd year old man had walked up to Cody and Logan's table. "Hello there, I don't mean to be rude, but do you mind if I join your conversation?"

Cody looked at Logan and Logan nodded. "Sure, take a seat. Hey, I caught the elevator with you" Cody smiled as he gestured the seat to the man.

He smiled and nodded. "I did. Please, call me Sid." Sid said as he sat down on the chair.

"I'm Cody and this is Logan." Cody said as he shook Sid's hand.

"Hi" Logan said nervously as he awkwardly shook Sid's hand.

"So I see you two are doing some school work. You know it is such a thrill to see two teenage boys giving up their Saturday morning sleep in to come to a library to do study." Sid smiled.

Cody smiled. "Thanks, we usually come here cause' we have the same classes together and we want to make sure we have our school work to 100% and make sure we are prepared for finals."

"Well, you two are doing a good job. Which universities are you planning to go to?" Sid asked.

"Um, I'm undecided at the moment" Logan said uncomfortably. "Hey, Codes, I think I might just go to the bathroom" Logan got up and headed for the bathroom.

Cody shook his head and looked at Sid. "I'm thinking between Yale or New York University."

"Oh, NYU? I used to be a professor at NYU. At the School of Art and Science, teaching geology major. Good school, good school. Only the best get in. Very selective." Sid said.

Cody nodded in agreement. "I know, I was thinking about NYU a lot. I like it a lot better than Yale. Due to the fact that it's in New York and I love New York."

"Well, let's hope you get in. if it's still there." Sid said sadly.

"Huh?"

"You know what you and your friend were talking about before? How the moon may be knocked out of orbit by the asteroid?" Sid asked.

Cody nodded "Yeah"

"Well, as I said, I was a professor at NYU, teaching Geology. Cody, tell me, what does the moon control on our planet Earth?" Sid asked curiously.

"Oh, um, the moon controls the ocean tides, movement of the tectonic plates, volcanic activity. Why?"

Sid sighed. "Cody, tell me, what would happen if the moon was pushed closer to Earth? What would happen to the gravitational pull?"

"Everything would become stronger. Tides would become stronger, more earthquakes and volcanic eruptions." Cody clicked. "Wait, no, that couldn't happen. We don't know if it will even have a massive impact on the moon. The moon has been hit with asteroids before."

"Yes, you're right. But Cody, what if. Like you said earlier, what if everything has been predicted wrong?" Sid questioned.

Cody took a deep sigh. "So, if the moon does come closer to Earth, and obviously tides will be affected, cost line cities like Boston and New York City, they could all go down?"

Sid nodded sadly. "Cody, I strongly suggest you and your family head south. That's what I'm doing. Just a precaution."

"But then why did you come from New York City to Boston?" Cody asked confused.

"To pick up my daughters and my grandchildren. Where all heading to Texas." Sid replied.

"Well, I was planning to go to the Boston Planetarium, to watch the event. As kind of a celebration." Cody said.

Sid shook his head. "No, this is no time to celebrate; this is a time where we need to be with our families." Sid looked straight into Cody's concerned bluey grey eyes. "These are our last days of modern civilisation."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So who is surprised I updated on time? (Everybody rasies their hands, including myself.) So Chapter 2 is pretty much setting up everything. I didn't really focus on Zack on this chapter but next chapter, it will be Zack and alot less of Cody. And sorry the first two chapters are a tad rough, I'm still getting back into the swing of writing again, since I've had a large break due to the overload of stupid homework. **

**Oh, in relation to Kulmanari's question, the boys are 16, it's more based on The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (_For now!_) but they look like how they did in early season 2 of The Suite Life on Deck, around how they looked in episode 6, Family Thais and episode 9, Roomies, or maybe even episode 11, Bermuda Triangle...**

**ANYWHO, Review, please! I love feedback, the good, the bad and the plain suggestion or question! :)**

**(Note to any one who cares...: Sonny on Deck with the Falls and So Close, But So Far WILL be updated THIS WEEK! [September 7th and 8th, 2011] So jot that in your diarys or what not and yeah, you get the hint ;P)**


	3. May 18th: Part 1

Zack walked around the hallways of Cheevers High School, in hopes that he would find Max. He hadn't seen her since her dad punched him in the face. That was a week ago. Zack knew that when Max was mad at somebody, she would find a way to avoid them. She was doing a great job of avoiding him. Zack walked in to the hallway where Max's locker was. He sighed with relief as his girlfriend was quickly shoving books into her back pack. Zack quickly walked to Max, in hopes that she wouldn't see him, but it was too late. Max slammed her locker shut and walked as fast as she could away from her ex-boyfriend.

"Max, please wait!" Zack called after her as he walked faster. Max didn't respond; instead she walked faster, bumping past all the other juniors in the hallway. Zack ran and finally caught up with her and grabbed her wrist. He spotted an open Janitors closet and pulled Max and himself and closed the wooden door behind them so that they were in privet. Zack turned on the light and faced his red faced girlfriend.

"What the hell do you want?" Max spat.

Zack sighed. "Max, you have no idea how much regret I have in ditching you and not staying with you last Friday."

"Oh really?" She said sarcastically "Well, you have no idea how much regret I have giving you my virginity."

"Well, I don't regret giving you my virginity" Zack said, instantly regretting what he just said. "That sounded better in my head."

Max sighed angrily. "Look, jerk face, I would love to sit and chat, but I have other more important things to do then sit here and be in a room with you." She got up to leave but Zack grabbed her arms.

"Max, please" he pleaded "Just listen to me, I was in shock, I didn't know what to do, I was scared."

"Wow, world first, Zachary Martin admits he was scared" Max said sarcastically, yet again. She pushed Zack's arms off her and put her hands on where the door knob should have been. "Hey, dick weed, did you put us in the broken janitor's closet?"

"No, why?"

"The door is broken"

"Which hallway are we in again?"

"The Juniors' hallway!" Max exclaimed

"Then possibly, yes. And please for the love of god, do not hit me." Zack said as he walked over to investigate the door.

"Oh, great. It's 3:45, the buses are probably gone and no one is here. Great going Zack." Max sighed as she sat on top of a turned over red bucket.

Zack banged his fists on the door yelling for help but no one came. "Well, this is going to be fun." He sighed as he sat next to Max.

She pushed him away. "Oh, no you don't, you sit over there."

"It's a three metre by two metre room, where the hell am I suppose to sit? Both of the side walls are covered by shelves. The back wall is the only available place for me to sit." Zack said.

Max shrugged. "Fine, stand."

"No, look Max, this is ridiculous. Just let me sit next to you." Zack said

"No, you sit your fucking ass over there and don't come near me!" Max yelled as she got up and pushed him in to the shelf.

Zack's head hit the wooden shelf and he fell forward on to Max. She caught him and held him up right before he fell on top of her. "Fuck, ow!" Zack moaned.

"Sorry! But you deserve that!"

"Why couldn't you just slap me across the face?" Zack exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head, feeling the warm patch of fresh blood staining his dark blond hair.

"Okay!" Max said as she slapped him hard across the face. "You offered."

"Fucking OW!" Zack yelled as he healed his left cheek. "That's where your fucking dad punched me!"

"Oh, yeah, nice cut by the way. Better thank my dad. I hope it scares your pretty boy face" she said smugly.

"That's just wonderful, fucking wonderful." Zack said as he fingered his burning cheek.

Max sat back on to her bucket and crossed her arms. "Just stay away from me."

"Well, I can't. Because we are locked in a janitor's closet and we can't get out." Zack said as he sat down, leaning against the door, faxing Max.

"I hate you."

"I love you too." Zack said as he crossed his legs and smiled at Max. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

><p>Cody got of the school bus right in front of the Paul Revere Mini Mart. He remembered the summer he worked there and how annoying Wayne was. He did not regret quitting there after the summer finished, even though he now worked at McDonalds. Cody didn't know why, but he had an instinct to go inside. He walked in, avoiding Wayne who was working at the cashier. Cody walked up and down the supermarket isles until he reached the canned goods. He had a thought and remembered what Sid has told him last Saturday. Cody walked to the trolley bay and grabbed a trolley. He went back to the canned goods and looked at them, wondering if he was crazy. Once agreeing with himself that he was, Cody looked at the canned tuna, and shoved them in. He then put in all the cans of carrots, corn, string beans, lama beans, kidney beans, canned chicken and canned fruit salad and spinach. He then walked to the isle that had boxed rice and shoved them all in. Cody also remembered that the mini mart also had long lasting and powdered milk. He walked to the isle and located the long lasting and powdered milk and shoved them into his nearly full shopping cart. He also grabbed the powdered eggs and the pancake mixes. Cody knew that he would need more. He walked to Wayne and smiled awkwardly.<p>

"Jesus Cody, you sure you sure you have enough?" Wayne asked as his eyes widened at the amount Cody had in his trolley, which was close to over flowing.

"Nope." Cody said honestly.

"What the hell are you doing anyway? Why have you got so much long lasting goods?" Wayne asked as he started scanning the powdered goods as they were on top.

"Well, I'm feeding the homeless. We want them to have some food." Cody lied. "Hey, do you mined just holding this stuff for about an hour? I need to just get my mother's car and my savings card. Is that okay?

"Yeah, sure I guess, it will take me about three hours to scan all this stuff." Wayne joked.

"Awesome, thanks!" Cody said as he raced out the store. He ran to the Tipton (which was thankfully just down the road) and in through the front doors. He raced to the elevators and lucky they were open. Cody heard Moseby yelling something at him but he was too into his thoughts to even pretend to care. Cody pressed the 23rd floor on the elevator dial and prayed that his mother wasn't home so he could just grab the keys and go. The elevator reached his floor and Cody raced out the door. He ran to his suite and quickly checked to see it was open. It wasn't. Cody celebrated with joy in his mind as he knew that means his mother was already getting ready for work in the Ballroom. Cody quickly unlocked the door and raced in. He grabbed his Carey's Ford 1998 white Falcon keys off the bowl of random things on the coffee table and raced into Zack and his room and grabbed his savings card. He then ran back out the suite and re-locked the door. Cody ran to the elevators and pressed the basement where the staff of the Tipton can quickly get to the underground car park. Sweat was dripping off him and the stuffy elevator wasn't helping. The elevator once again dinged, opening the doors to the basement. Cody said a quick hello to Arwin who was walking by with another invention that would probably fail, yet again. He raced out the door that led into the staff car park, looking for his mother's car, and quite surprised how much adrenaline he had. He located the car and sprinted towards it. Cody unlocked the doors and opened the doors. He took off his backpack and threw it on to the passenger's side. He closed the door and put the key into the ignition and turned the car on.

"Thank god I can drive!" Cody said as he reversed out of the car park and headed towards the mini mart.

Cody parked outside the minimart and raced in. Wayne was packing the last of the items when Cody ran in.

"How did you get so sweaty?" Wayne asked as Cody walked up to him.

"I ran fucking everywhere and it's humid and hot outside, I think there might be a storm." Cody puffed as he looked at the total of the groceries.

"Well, the total is $676 dollars. You must really love the homeless." Wayne said as Cody gave him his card.

"Yeah, I love them." Cody said bluntly.

"Well, just enter your pin and I'll help you put these in your car." Wayne said as he swiped Cody's card.

It took Cody and Wayne about twenty minutes to put all the stuff in the boot of Carey's car. After Cody said thanks to Wayne, he got in the car and drove to the local supermarket. He grabbed another trolley and did exactly the same as he did at the mini mart, except this time he grabbed lots of bottled water, medicine, cake mix and some other things that they probably didn't need, but he wanted anyway.

Cody went to the casher, who gave him a dirty look, but Cody just gave a nervous smile as told the person that he was feeding the homeless. The casher rolled their eyes and started scanning his stuff. This time it came over $1000 dollars, but Cody didn't care, even though he was spending his money on biases on what or what might not happen. If what he thought would happen happened, Cody was happy and well prepared, if not, he spent over $1000 dollars on the homeless.

It took Cody half an hour to put the items in the car on the back seat. The car was close to over flowing but there was still more stuff he had to get. Cody drove then to the Mall, thanking God that the Mall was open late on Fridays.

Cody walked to the hardware store and grabbed all the batteries he could find and three portable radios. He bought five torches and went to the camping section and bought three first aid packs. He was happier with the total price that it came to this time.

Cody then walked to Wall Mart in the Mall and bought as many socks, gloves, beanies and jackets he could find. Anything that could keep them warm. Cody decided he didn't need bedding as he lived in a hotel, and that there was plenty of soaps and shampoos and conditioners. This time he spent $546 dollars.

"And there goes all of my money for university." Cody said as he got into the overflowing car. He drove back to the Tipton and parked the car back into its usual spot in the underground car park. He looked at the digital clock in the car and it read 7:13pm. Cody sat in the car and looked at the stuff.

"How the fuck am I going to take this shit up?" Cody said to himself. He groaned as he grabbed for his iPhone in his backpack. Cody looked at the screen and noticed that he had 13 missed calls from Zack.

"Ahh, just the person I need." Cody said happily as he called Zack. "You called?" Cody said as Zack answered.

"Yes, I did call! 13 fucking times! Where were you?" Zack yelled angrily

"Shopping." Cody responded "I need your help though."

"Well, first, you need to help me!" Zack said

"Why?" Cody asked confused

"Because Max and I are stuck in the broken janitors' closet in the juniors' hallway." Zack replied

"Oh, getting busy in the janitors' closet are we?" Cody laughed.

"If you mean getting your head cut open and slapped across the face getting 'busy' then yes." Zack realising what he just said quickly corrected himself before his younger twin's mind could ponder. "No, I don't mean S&M."

Cody laughed harder. "Whatever. I'll call the police and see if they can get you out."

"Max called them; they thought it was a prank call. So they hanged up on her." Zack said hopelessly.

"Just try and bang the door down." Cody's dirty mind took over and chuckled at his remark.

"You need help" Zack said as he hanged up the phone on Cody.

Cody shrugged and looked around the car. "Yeah, I do."

He got out and locked the car door and into the basement where he found Arwin.

"Hey Arwin!" Cody said as he walked into his office. "You busy?"

"No, just playing with my finger puppets." Arwin said as he healed up his hand to show Cody his finger puppets. "It's been a bit of a slow night."

"Okay. Hey, I was just wondering if you could help me bring up a bit of groceries from my Mom's car to my suite?" Cody asked.

Arwin nodded "Sure, it will give me a chance to test out my new invention."

"Please, no testing, this stuff is quite valuable" Cody said

"Okay. How much stuff is it, cause we could use a baggage cart." Arwin suggested as they walked to the car.

Cody pointed to the car. Arwin gasped. "We are going to need a few baggage carts."

* * *

><p>Max looked at her phone and it read 8:30pm. "The moon thing is going to happen in an hour." She said, tired of sitting in silence.<p>

Zack smiled. "Decided to talk to me?"

"I guess." Max grumbled.

"Does this mean you will actually let me talk to you as well?" Zack said as he sat next to Max.

Max looked at him and smiled. "I guess"

Zack smiled and stroked her hair. "Max, I am really am sorry for what I did, I should of stayed, I should of made sure you were okay, and to make sure your dad didn't hurt you. Max I really did mean what I said last Friday. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, you are the most beautiful girl in the world, and I will never do what I did again. I love you and I will always be on your side, no matter what."

Max looked at Zack closely. "You really do mean what you just said, and you won't go running off like a scared little boy on me again?"

"I promise I will never leave you again"

Max smiled. "Okay one more chance. And if you screw it up, your balls are mine."

Zack laughed "Alright, now I'm scared."

"Good" Max giggled as she got off her bucket and sat next to Zack. He grabbed her hand and healed it tightly. Zack looked in her eyes and she looked in to his. They lent in and shared a deep kiss, which was disrupted by voices walking down the hallway.

"Someone is in the school!" Zack said as he quickly got up, bringing Max up with him. They quickly went to the door and banged loudly on the door. "Help!" Zack yelled as loudly as he could as he banged his fists.

The night janitor walked to the door and knocked on the door. "Is anyone in here?"

"Yes!" Zack yelled through the door "That's why we are banging on the door you fucking idiot!"

"Okay, sorry, just calm down and I'll open the door." The night Janitor said as he opened the door. Zack and Max walked out of the closet and sighed.

"My god, I thought we would never get out of there!" Max said relived. "Thankyou"

"Next time, find another place to 'talk'" The night janitor said as he looked at Zack's bruised face and the dried blood.

"Oh, yeah, because I like it rough." Zack said sarcastically. "Come on Max." He grabbed her hand and they walked out of the school, relieved to get a smell of fresh air.

"Oh, it's overcast. That means we won't be able to watch the moon event tonight." Max said disappointed.

"Oh, yeah, damn." Zack said, even though it pissed him off that everyone was talking about it, he still wanted to actually see it happen. "Oh well, it will still be there tomorrow."

Zack walked Max home and took her to her door. Thanking god that her dad wasn't home.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" Max asked as she put her arms around Zack.

"Yep, I'll come in my mother's car and pick you up. I was thinking the beach. Just so I can see that sexy body of yours in a bikini." Zack smiled.

Max laughed. "Of course you do. Okay, pick me up at 11am. If you get up before then."

"Oh please, I'll be too excited to sleep, knowing what wonders await me tomorrow." Zack said as he put his hands on his girlfriend's hips. He kissed her passionately before saying goodbye. Zack watched her go inside before he left. He looked at his iPhone; it was 9:15pm. "Fifteen minutes." Zack said as he walked towards the Tipton.

* * *

><p>Cody was watching CNN on the lounge. He didn't dare touching the mountains of food that he and Arwin piled into his and Zack's room. He looked at the countdown on CNN. It was 9:15pm. Zack wasn't home, but he was out of the Janitors closet, as Zack texted him to let him know. But the chances of Zack being in the streets when the asteroid hits the moon were very high. Cody took a deep breath. His nerves where going crazy. The feeling of panic, worry and excitement took over. If Sid was right, these where his last fifteen minutes of the modern world. Cody concentrated on what was being broadcasted on CNN. So far, no one had came up with a theory of what would happen if the calculations were incorrect.<p>

"So, here we are, thirteen minutes away from the big event." The broadcaster on CNN said. "And here I'm joined by astronomer, Mathew Jackson from NASA. Mathew, welcome!"

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to be here."

"Now, we already know what is going to happen tonight, an asteroid is going to crash in to the moon." The reporter said, Mathew nodded with excitement "Are there any last to minute updates about what will happen?"

"No, David" Obviously the reporters name, Cody thought to himself "Everything is just how we predicted it a few weeks ago."

"So, is there anything we should be concerned about? I mean, the moon is a big part of our lives." David the reporter said.

"I give praise to this reporter." Cody mumbled to himself. "About time someone asked."

"Um, no, not that we are aware of. There may be a couple of satellite glitches but that should only last a few seconds." Mathew said confidently.

Dave nodded his head "What about all the stuff on the internet? Have you guys checked that out? Some people have put up some pretty interesting theories about what will happen tonight." He chuckled.

Mathew chuckled too. "Yeah, we have read those, and trust me, they are all fake. There is no need to panic."

Cody turned off the TV. "There is plenty of reason to panic" Cody said softly. He looked at his watch. It was 9:24pm. "Six more minutes."

Cody walked to his and Zack's bedroom and looked at the food. There had to enough to last them until January next year. If they rationed it out well. He walked back out onto the couch and sat there in silence. Deciding that the silence was killing him, Cody turned the TV back on. There was four more minutes until the asteroid made contact.

"Now, Brandon, which cities will miss out on watching the event?" Dave asked the weather man.

"Well, Dave the East coast has a thunderstorm rolling in which should hit Boston in the next hour and New York City in the next few hours. Chicago, Washington DC, Los Angeles, Miami and Las Vegas should all catch the action, along with the rest of the states through the central US, while New Orleans and Huston in Texas have overcast conditions." Brandon smiled at the camera showing his perfectly white teeth.

"Thank you Brandon." Dave said. "Okay ladies and gentlemen it is the moment you have been waiting for. We now cross over live to our reporters in Washington DC to catch on camera."

Cody watched as the reporter in DC and the people surrounding counted down the last minute until the asteroid made impact on the moon. Cody lent in forward to the TV as he anticipated the asteroid hit the moon. He watched as he could see visibly on the TV screen the asteroid speeding fast towards it. Cody watched as the last ten seconds were counted down. He started sweating. The asteroid made impact. Cody watched as everything he dreaded came true. Signal of the cable TV went out followed by power. Cody sat there in darkness, to scared to move.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha...cliff hanger.<strong>

**This has to be my favourite chapter I have ever done for any story. **

**Oh, and I forgot to ask, I want to see if anyone can guess where I got the name 'Sid' from. Anyone who guesses correctly will get a preview of the next chapter :)**

**So, please review! I'm not getting many, I'm getting the hits, just not the reviews. I'd like to thank tiger002 and Kulmanari for giving me feedback, I very, very much appreciated it! Thanks a bunch you guys, you two are awesome!**


	4. May 18th: Part 2

Zack walked the streets of Boston; it was ten more minutes until the whole moon physio event happened. He looked up at the Boston skyline and could see the Tipton hotel boldly standing out amongst the other Boston sky scrapers. The Tipton was in James Avenue. He was close to the hotel, but it was a twenty minute walk from Max's house to the Tipton. Zack was not going to be home in time to watch the moon event on CNN. He sighed heavily as he noted his surroundings. Even though it was a Friday night, there were hardly any people about. Only creepy black robed people that looked like they escaped from the set of _Harry Potter_. It was eerie, and dark. Every dark alley way Zack passed he quickly glanced at it, making sure nobody was going to pounce on him and ask him for money or steal his clothes. He looked up ahead and noticed a gathering of people chanting and chatting quietly. Zack was convinced that the mental institution had a breakout as these people looked like they belonged away from civilisation. Some looked like they were on some illegal substance. Zack crossed the road and passed by the mob that seemed to stop talking and chanting and stare silently as he walked passed. Zack felt uneasy as he walked passed them; he stared straight ahead and avoided eye contact with the mob. Zack finally turned a corner when a middle aged man jumped out in front of him.

"What the…" Zack mumbled as he backed away from him slightly

"The world we know it is coming to an end. Life will change, only the unlucky survive. Join us." He said in a mischievous sneer.

"Um, no" Zack said quickly as he raced passed the man. He walked faster down the road and turned back to make sure the man wasn't following him, but he had disappeared. Zack sighed with relief as he looked back up the street and noticed a homeless woman with a cross of Jesus Christ to her chest silently praying. Zack agreed with himself that the woman would probably do him no harm and approached her. The woman looked up at Zack with fear in her eyes.

"You should be inside!" She gasped at Zack. He stopped in his tracks and stood there awkwardly.

"Why?" Zack asked puzzled

"It's going to happen, in eight minutes! Why aren't you with your family? Why are you alone?" She shrieked as she got up and walked towards Zack. "Such a pretty boy, such a waste. How old are you? Fifteen? Sixteen?"

"Sixteen…" Zack answered slowly

"Oh, so young, so bright. Damn this prophecy! Damn this world! Damn that stupid moon!" She yelled at the sky.

"Wait, prophecy? It's not that 2012 thing, the world isn't ending. But even that is stupid." Zack chuckled as he started to walk off again, thinking what type of city his mother has brought him to.

She grabbed Zack's shoulder, forcing him to turn around and face her. She stared straight in to Zack's blue gray eyes that seemed to go straight through him. "_When the object of doom collides with our object of night light, night shall become brighter, earth will become unstable and life as we knew it will be no longer. Man must fight man to stay alive." _She let go of Zack's shoulder and walked off moaning and cursing at the sky.

Zack shifted his eyes and stood there. "What the fuck is wrong with these people?" He looked at his watch, there was five more minutes. Zack reached James Hayes Park, and from there he only had about ten minutes to go until he reached the Tipton. He walked faster to cut time so he could be closer to the Tipton when it happened. Zack didn't want to admit it, but the old woman scared him, along with the creepy man that jumped out in front of him. The closer he got to the Tipton, the more people that seemed to be out, and they were sane too. Zack took a sigh of relief as he slowed down his pace. He looked at his watch and realised that there was only a minute to go until the moon event. Zack looked up at the sky in dismay as it was still a heavy overcast and there was no sign of it lighting up. Zack heard in overhead apartments people counting down the last thirty seconds. He kept walking as people's voices became more louder and more excited. 10…9…8 Zack walked past the houses, annoyed he wasn't home, watching the event unfold with Cody. 7…6…5… He looked up at the apartments where the people were counting down like it was New Years. 4…3… Zack looked at the street and noticed the people had stopped what they were doing and looked up at the sky, looking for any indication of what was going to happen or if the clouds would magically disappear in the next few seconds. 2…1…Everything went black.

Zack looked around in panic. He had never seen a full blown black out in Boston since one Christmas when Cody accidently tried to fix a light bulb on the Christmas tree in the Tipton and caused an overload on the circuit board. But he was outside, with strange people around and Zack had no idea what was going on. Zack's eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness and he looked around. It was quiet until some guy ran out screaming

"Oh GOD! OH GOD!" He ran out to what seemed to be his car and got in a drove off. All of a sudden, it seemed all of Boston went in to panic mode. Everyone started running around screaming, pushing and yelling for no apparent reason. Zack started to run towards the Tipton, he was on Dartmouth Street, but on the James street side. If his adrenaline lasted enough he would make it to the Tipton in two minutes. Zack ran as fast as he could, dodging people as he rushed passed them, not listening to a single word they were yelling as all he could think of was that the creepy people he spoke to only a few minutes earlier where right.

* * *

><p>Carey sang the last song of her show that was completely dedicated to songs about the moon, which was expected to be over after the asteroid hit the moon, but the song never finished. Carey was mid way through the second verse of <em>'Can't Fight the Moonlight'<em> by LeAnn Rhymes when the power went out. She looked around the Ballroom confused and then at the audience who looked just as confused as her. Carey turned to her band

"What's going on?" she whispered. They shrugged in response and looked helplessly at Carey. "I'll go find Mr. Moseby." She turned back to the audience and smiled, but they probably wouldn't have noticed as it was dark. "Ladies and gentleman, it seems we are having technical difficulties, so don't panic, I'm just going to ask the manager on duty what is going on, I'll be right back." Carey walked off stage carefully and headed out the door. She spotted Moseby by the sound of his voice yelling at Arwin, or at least Carey thought it was Arwin's figure in the shadow. "Mr. Moseby, what is going on?"

"The moon has knocked off power" Moseby said angrily as he carefully rushed to his desk. "I was on the phone with the Los Angeles Tipton when the moon hit a few minutes ago, apparently it has come closer to earth. And I mean a hell of a lot closer. It looks like the impact of the moon coming closer to earth has temporarily cut off power in Boston."

Carey took a shaky breath. "What do you want me to do?"

"Tell the audience of your show that it has been cancelled. Then make sure Zack and Cody are safe. I'll call a staff meeting in half an hour, so be down here at 10pm, and bring the Twins with you. I'll close the Tipton for the night."

"Okay" Carey quickly said as she headed back to the Ball Room. She quickly made her way on stage and faced her audience. Although she couldn't see their faces, Carey could since that there was worry and panic in their faces. Carey took a deep breath before speaking. "Ladies and gentleman, unfortunately the show has been cancelled, and the Tipton is also closing for the night. I'd advise that you all head home. Please leave the Tipton in an orderly fashion, and thank you for coming out tonight." Once she finished speaking, Carey got off stage and headed for the stair well and started racing up to the 23rd floor.

* * *

><p>Cody sat still. He looked at the blank TV wishing it would come back on, telling him that it was just a service glitch and that everything was okay. But it didn't. Cody slowly got up and walked towards the window and looked out of it. The city was dark and eerie. He looked up at the sky, but saw nothing different apart from and overcast night, which didn't help the eerie feel. Cody then reached for his phone to call Zack, there was no signal. "This is not happening, please tell me this is a nightmare, please tell me I'm in a dream, a really bad dream." Cody pleaded as he walked over back to the couch. Cody sat in darkness for a few more seconds before the hotel's generator kicked in. The TV turned back on with signal from CNN. David looked panicked, but professional.<p>

"It looks like the scientists from NASA have a big problem on their hands as we can confirm that the moon has indeed been hit closer to earth. A lot closer. Now, we are getting in word that New York City has already been affected with lower Manhattan already being flooded as the tides have been affected from the event taken place moments ago, and the subways have been flooded. I'm also getting word that the Statue of Liberty has been washed away from Liberty Island. Like New York City hasn't suffered enough." David the reporter said as he sighed. "Viewers, we advise you to stay inside tonight. Especially those on the east coast from South Carolina to Maine." Dave listened to his ear piece and then looked back at the camera. "We have also got reports in on massive blackouts throughout the US, the biggest one in Boston, where the whole city is in darkness. We also have a clip just sent in from Los Angeles of the moment the moon made impact and came closer to earth, for those who have missed it."

The clip of the moon being hit nearly made Cody cry. The explosion was bigger than what the scientists had expected. Then the moon came closer. It looked like it was going to make full impact on earth and crush it to bits. But then it stopped. The moon was now a million times bigger in the sky. It scared Cody. He hoped that the cloud cover would never disappear so he didn't have to see it with his own eyes. He was then startled out of his thoughts when his out-of-breath mother and twin brother opened the door.

"Zack! Mom!" Cody cried as he ran over to them and hugged them both.

"Cody, what's happening?" Zack said panicked as he finished embracing his younger twin.

"The moon, it got hit really badly, it's now closer to earth. Esteban and Sid, they were both right." Cody said as he shut the door behind them. "Mom, why are you out of breath?"

"I ran up the stairs, mind you the power came on just as I got to the 19th floor. So I walked to the elevator and that's where I saw your brother."

Cody looked at Zack, he was panicked.

"I encountered some pretty strange people on the streets coming back from Max's house, telling me that when the object of night light something a rather came closer to earth, man has to fight to survive." Zack said.

Cody gasped "Esteban told me the exact same thing! It's a prophecy from his village. How did that person know? Esteban said it was a well kept secret." Cody said to himself.

"Look, boys, we can talk about this when we get back. Right now we have to head down to the lobby for an emergency meeting at 10pm." Carey said as she walked to the kitchen for bottled water. Cody decided that it would be best to let Zack and his Mom know about the stuff he bought until after the meeting, so he knew himself what was going on. Carey put her water back in the fridge and looked at her twin boys. They both had fear in their eyes and Carey knew she was in fear too. "Well boys, let's go to this meeting."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the late update, my teachers decided to be funny and give me all these assignments to do for my reports that were due in today, so I had to put updating this story on hold until today. So sorry about that, I was very unhappy that I couldn't update, but here it is! Woo!<strong>

**So this is part 2 of this chapter. Not exactly how I planned it, there was going to be alot more to it, but I decided to put it in the next chapter on Saturday, as I really wanted to update this tonight and get some sleep as I'm lacking sleep right now...(Stupid evil teachers...grr) **

**And 'Sid' is not from Ice Age, conlor10! That was quite funny though, made me giggle like a little school girl :) I took 'Sid' from the legendary movie, Big Daddy. **

**Sid (Geoffrey Horne) is the 'old guy' who Sonny's (Adam Sandler) ex girlfriend Vanessa (Kristy Swanson) goes out with after she dumpes him. Sid and Vanessa both end up working at Hooters. :)**


	5. The Meeting

Carey and the boys reached the lobby of the Tipton where they were greeted by the worried hotel staff. Cody looked around for Esteban but he was nowhere to be seen. He told himself that he probably hadn't arrived yet or he was helping people with their luggage so he might have not got the memo. But something inside Cody told him that Esteban was gone for good.

Mr. Moseby looked panicked, but focused. He gestured Carey, Zack and Cody to the lounge in the middle of the lobby. Zack looked up at the candy counter and realised that everything was gone. He looked at Maddie who was crying on Irene's shoulder. Even though Zack was with Max and he loved her, he still had extremely strong feelings for Maddie, and if the world was coming to an end, he decided that he would act on those feelings and finally tell Maddie how he felt about her.

Mr. Moseby stood out the front of his hotel staff like he had once before when he was announcing that the Boston Tipton would be the one featured in a commercial and the staff of the Tipton had the opportunity to audition for a role. Now it was to tell the staff that the Tipton had been given orders to close. Mr. Moseby cleared his throat and signalled of everyone's attention. Everyone straight away went silent and looked at Mr. Moseby, anticipating what he had to say.

"The reason I have gathered you here tonight, as I'm sure you all know, the moon is now closer to Earth." Moseby paused and took a deep breath "The effects of the moon becoming closer to Earth has already had affects on the world. Already New York City has had massive tides that have flooded out Lower Manhattan and flooded the subways. And there are rumours going around that the Statue of Liberty has been washed out to sea. Now, I don't know about Boston, but I'm guessing that it is a possibility some of Boston may have also already flooded, and it is still possible that the Tipton could flood as well."

Everyone looked around at each other nervously. Moseby sighed "And because of this risk, Mr. Tipton has ordered that the Boston Tipton be closed until further notice."

"Whoa, the water has really turned on me." Lance said as he looked at the ground. Cody and Zack smiled slightly at his dopiness.

"Well, I guess it has." Moseby said as he grabbed a folder off the table in front of him. "In the next forty eight hours, we need everyone out of the Tipton."

"Wait, what? Everyone?" Carey panicked

"Well, not you and the Twins, you live here. I meant the guests" Moseby said. The Martin's sighed in relief.

"So, does this mean we lose our jobs?" Patrick asked

Moseby sighed. "I don't know Patrick. All I know is that the Tipton establishments have been put on halt."

"So, do we still get paid?" Patrick asked again. Norman snapped.

"Look, you selfish ungrateful man, can't you see that the world is coming to an end? You won't need money, you don't need a job. All that matters right now is what is going to happen after tonight to the world. Right now, all that matters is family and survival."

Everyone looked stunned at Norman. He smiled smugly at Mr. Moseby. "Please continue, Mr Moseby."

"Um, thank you Norman." Moseby said astonished. "Anyway, in the next twenty four to forty eight hours, we need to make sure there is no one left apart from Carey and the boys left in the Tipton."

"Wait so we are going to be here alone?" Cody asked.

Moseby shook his head. "No, I'll be here, and any of you are welcome to stay. This will be our personal evacuation centre. And if the Tipton floods, well, we have London's penthouse. Or Carey's." Moseby smiled.

"Where is London?" Maddie asked as she wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"She is safe with Mr. Tipton. Luckily she was on one of the very rare times she gets to go on vacation with him. Thank God." Mr. Moseby responded. "Now, you are now all free to go home, and make sure your loved ones are okay. But please be back here at 6am sharp tomorrow."

Every one nodded and got up and said good bye to each other and headed out the door. The one's that stayed at the Tipton helped Mr. Moseby bolt lock the door and covered the windows and doors with cardboard that had come from boxes that Arwin had got from the recycle bin. Carey and the boys went into the elevator and went back up to their floor. Once inside their suite, Cody decided it was time to tell them what he had done that afternoon.

"Hey Mom, do you mind I show you something for a second?"

"Cody, it it's one of your Biology practicals, now is really not the best time." Carey said as she sat on the couch.

"What? God no. It's about something I did today. I think you will appreciate it." Cody said as he grabbed his mother's wrist.

"Okay, but make it quick, I need to call your farther."

"Trust me, it will be quick." Cody opened his bedroom door and showed his Mom the stuff he got earlier that day. Carey's eyes widened and her mouth dropped as she looked at all the stuff Cody had bought. It was enough to last them a life time. She grabbed Cody and hugged him as hard as she could.

"I don't know what to say, other than, you may have saved our lives." Carey said as she started crying. "I can't believe you spent all your money on all this stuff. Money you have been saving for years. I am so proud of you Cody!" She pulled her youngest son back in to a long embrace. Cody then started to cry.

"I didn't know if what happened to night would happen or not. And I just wanted to be prepared." Cody said in between sobs "I wish I spent three thousand dollars on the homeless. I just wish tomorrow I will wake up and the moon was still in its original place and that none of this crap was happening."

"Cody, we still don't know what is going to happen. The scientists at NASA are probably working on a solution, trust me, things will go back to normal, probably in the next few weeks. Until then, we will just see what happens" Carey said as she comforted Cody.

Cody wished she was right. He wished that NASA was working on something to get things back to normal; he wished that NASA would have it fixed in the next few weeks and they could resume their lives like nothing happened. But Cody knew, just like Esteban, the life that they only had two hours ago, would be gone for good.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it is only a short chapter, I'm tired and I felt that this was a good place to end the chapter. :)<strong>

**So, get keen, I'll be updating this on Wednesday and Friday next week, as I'm going on a family holiday due to school holidays in Australia. I'll be in the Australian bush (no it is not a desert, it's a back water of the River Murray in South Australia. It is quite beautiful), I'm looking forward to it, as it will be a nice to have some down time before I enter my last term as a year 11, then it's senior year /GULP**

**Please review :)**


	6. The First Day of New Life

**Saturday, the 19****th**

Carey arrived in to the lobby of the Tipton just before 6am where she was greeted by Mr. Moseby, who looked like he hadn't slept at all that night.

"You look like crap" Carey said as she walked up to his desk.

Moseby rubbed his eyes. "I feel like crap as well. The phone lines keep dropping out, I haven't heard from Mr. Tipton since 1am and my mother lives in Queens in New York and it has apparently flooded."

"So, have you heard from her?" Carey asked

"No. I haven't heard from any one in my family." Moseby shuffled some paper and put it down on his desk. "Have you heard from Kurt?"

"No. When I went to ring, the phone dial was dead." Carey said. She took a deep sigh and looked at the cardboard covered doors. "What do I tell the boys? Zack thinks the world of his farther. He'll tell me I'm not trying hard enough and that I don't care about Kurt because we're divorced."

"I'm sure Zack won't say that"

"You really have had no sleep" Carey smiled slightly.

Moseby chuckled. "Not a wink of it."

Moseby was about to give Carey her list of assigned jobs to get the Tipton guests evacuated and set up for personal evacuation centre when he was disrupted by loud shouting outside the Tipton doors. Carey looked at the doors then at Moseby in confusion.

"What on Earth is going on out there?" Moseby mumbled as he walked up to the doors and looked out a little peep hole that Arwin cut out for him in the cardboard. What Moseby saw nearly made his blood cold.

A huge mob of people were charging up to the Tipton, armed with baseball bats, crowbars and other various weapons. Moseby backed away from the door and paced to Carey, who still looked confused.

"There is a huge mob of armed people heading towards the hotel" Moseby said as he went back to his desk and picked up the phone to call 911, to call in authority, but there was no dial tone.

"Shit!" Moseby cursed as he slammed the phone down.

"What do we do?" Carey asked panicked, but before Mr. Moseby could answer, the elevator dinged. The doors opened and Zack walked out with a candy bar in his hand, in his boxers and a plain black t-shirt.

"What is all the noise outside?" Zack asked as he slumped on to the sofa in the middle of the lobby.

"What are you doing in the lobby in your underwear?" Carey asked Zack, completely forgetting about the mob of people about to break in to the Tipton.

"Well, it's not like anyone is here." Zack responded with his mouth full of chocolate.

"Okay, who cares wether Zack is in his underwear or not. We need to focus on getting rid of the mob!" Moseby yelled.

Zack got up from the sofa and looked at his mother horrified. "What mob?"

"The mob outside, they are about to break the doors down, in search for food and supplies, I'm guessing. As this is a hotel and I expect they are after blankets and things." Carey said as she rubbed her face. "Moseby, check the dial tone again, it might of come back on by now, it's completely unpredictable."

He picked up the phone, but just like before, there was no dial tone. The sounds of the yelling from the mob got closer. Moseby checked the phone while Carey looked out the peep hole and Zack stood in the middle of the lobby, unsure on how he could help. The mob of people reached the Tipton, and took no hesitation in trying to break the doors down. Zack hid behind the sofa while Carey backed away from the door and waited for the doors to be smashed down.

Moseby picked up the phone for the last time, and finally got a dial tone. "I got it!" he yelled happily while he quickly dialled 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" A tired woman answered.

"The Tipton hotel is being broken into by a large armed mob." Moseby said quickly as the glass shattered on one of the doors. Carey ran to her oldest son and hid with him behind the couch.

"Okay, a police team is on their way." The lady said. As Moseby hung up, a crowbar went through the cardboard on the door and was torn away. A man poked his head through the hole and looked around and saw Moseby. He looked at him and gave him a sly smile.

"We want some shit." He said rudely as Moseby approached where his head was poking through.

"Well, go to the supermarket. You won't find anything here." Moseby said sternly. "I strongly suggest that you and your mob of people go someplace else, as the police are on their way."

The man laughed. "Don't you get it? The world is ending, no police is going to stop anything, and the law means nothing now!"

"Why the hell did you come out at 6 in the morning?" Moseby asked, trying to waste time so the police would reach the Tipton before things got out of hand.

"Competition. Best in, best dressed" He took his head out the card board hole and took another wack at it with his crowbar. The rest of the mob followed. Moseby backed away from the door and prayed that the sirens would soon be in ear shot and that the mob would be scared away.

The mob broke through the doors, pushing Moseby out of the way and running to the elevators. Arwin, who had been sleeping in his office, raced out to see what was going on. When he noticed, he raced back in to his office and to the generator where he turned it off, so the elevators where at no use.

Moseby's prayers were answered when he heard the sirens race through James Avenue towards the Tipton. Half the mob heard the sirens and fled while the other half got angry and started to smash up the lobby. Zack held on to his Mom as the mob smashed the barrister that surrounded the area where the sofas were. Wood went flying around the lobby as it was torn apart by the angry mob that couldn't get to the upper floors.

The Police charged in, armed with guns pointed at anyone who held as weapon. The sergeant of the police team stepped forward "This is the Boston Police Department. Anyone who is not associated with the Tipton Hotel must leave this building immidently or we will use violence to get your pathetic asses out!"

The mob raced out, apart from the original man with the crowbar who broke into the Tipton first. "Violence huh? We're all gonna die anyway! You're going to die, your police team are going to die, and I'm going to die. So I might as well fuck up shit and enjoy what is left!" The man with the crowbar charged at Moseby, who was standing next to the Boston Police sergeant, and the police took fire, shooting him until he was still on the floor, lifeless.

Zack stared at the dead body in front of him. He had never seen a dead body before. A pool of blood was fast surrounding the dead man's body, while his pupils looked diluted. Zack and Carey slowly got up. Before the police could point their guns at Zack and Carey, Moseby told them that it was okay and that they were associated with the hotel.

The lobby was close to destroyed. The front desk and candy counter where the only things still in contact, while everything else had had some damage in some way.

"We'll take out the body" The sergeant said as he patted Moseby on the back.

"Thankyou" Moseby said quietly as he walked over to Carey and Zack. They both looked distraught, but otherwise okay.

"That was an interesting experience." Carey said shakily as she watched the police men take out the dead man's body.

"Things are going to be like that now, aren't they?" Zack asked

"Probably" Moseby responded bluntly. "Life is definitely going to be different from now on."

"Moseby, think positive, NASA is on to a solution." Zack said optimistically

Moseby sighed. "It's only been ten hours since the moon was hit and already people are mad, and saying that a solution is on the way. But this is way bigger than the scientists at NASA or anyone around the world. This is unfixable." And with that, he walked off and went into his office.

Arwin walked in after Mr. Moseby walked in to his office. He approached Carey and smiled. Carey did a quick half hearted smile back. "Is it okay to turn the generator back on?"

"I guess so" Carey replied.

Arwin nodded and walked back to his office. Zack looked at the destroyed lobby. Was this what it was coming to? Not even ten hours into their new life, it's already man against man? Would it even be safe to walk out into the streets? He shook his head and sighed. Life would be normal in two weeks, he thought to himself. There was no need to panic. There was nothing to be worried about.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the small chapter! It's a tad rushed as I wanted to update before I left on Saturday morning (My dad changed his mind to Sunday, but then back to Saturday...morning...I just finished school and I don't get a sleep in on my first day of school holidays :l)**

**I forgot to mention last chapter that from now on the chapters will be going on by dates. It won't be one chapter per day, It will be a two days or three days per chapter. If I did one chapter per day, this would be a 187 chapter long Fan Fiction, and err...I'm not that keen on writing 187 chapters, more like 30 - 40 :)**

**I have some VERY exciting chapters coming up, so stay tuned ;)**

**(I will be able to update when I am in the wilderness as I my dad is a genius and hooked up solar panels to our caravan, quite a few years ago now, so we have power and internet, so I'll be able to update! I kinda forgot that we have power and internet in our caravan when we go bush camping...)**

**Please review :)**


	7. The First Day of False Normality

**Saturday Afternoon, 19****th**** of May**

Cody walked in to the lobby, hoping to get out of the hotel and to see what was happening outside. The lobby looked like a war zone from the looters that had tried to destroy it that morning. He looked up at the front doors and saw Moseby and some of the employers of the Tipton furiously trying to mend the doors with anything that they could find that was solid and could withstand a beating from a crow bar, but with only hammers and nails, the job seemed exhausting. Cody snuck around into Arwin's office without anyone detecting him and walked out Arwin's back entrance.

The streets of Boston were complete chaos. Power had not been restored to the city, so traffic lights were useless. The cars on the road did as they pleased. Cody couldn't keep count on how many car crashes he walked passed. The people where just as bad as the cars on the road, as they ran and yelled at each other when one accidently bumped another, then started a fight as if it was the person who bumped into them was the reason the Moon moved closer to Earth. Cody raced into a back alley that led to City Hall. He realised that if there was any information given out to the public, he would find it there.

Cody reached City Hall and noticed people lining up at the bottom of the stairs and walking away with a small bag with two batteries, a flash light, three cans of different beans and vegetables and a sheet of paper. He narrowed his eyebrows and walked to where the bags were being distributed. A Police guard was standing out front of the building, ready to take action if anyone in the crowd of people decided to start a riot. Cody decided to line up. Even though he bought eight flash lights, countless cans of food, more wouldn't hurt, and the line was short and was moving quickly, which made it all the better.

The line was silent, as no one talked; only the occasional sob or cough was echoed. The sound from the madness happening a few streets down could be heard faintly. Cody stood there awkwardly as he noticed he was the only one there that was a teenager, but no one seemed to look down on him, unlike the day before. The people in the line kept to themselves, and Cody was fine with that.

After a short time, Cody reached the front of the line, where four people were handing out the flash lights and a sheet of paper that appeared to be stapled, of what was going to happen in the next coming weeks. The lady that served Cody looked at him with sad eyes. He looked back at her and smiled. She was an elderly woman, around her seventies. A tear streaked down her cheek as she handed Cody a stapled piece of paper and a flashlight, batteries, vegetables and beans

"How many in your family, darling?" The old woman asked.

"Three"

The old woman smiled slightly and handed Cody two more bags. He shook his head and handed them back. "My family has more than enough, trust me. Someone in this line will need them more than me" Cody responded kindly.

The old lady smiled. "What a wonderful young man. I wish there were more like you."

Cody wanted to hug the kind old woman, but he thought people would look at him strangely. He walked off, heading towards the Tipton, back to the chaos on the streets, which Cody hoped, would not last long.

* * *

><p>Carey was in the suite when Cody walked in. She raced to her youngest son.<p>

"Where were you? It is complete madness outside! What on Earth possessed you to go out there?" Carey yelled.

"The Moon." Cody replied bluntly as he placed the bag on the counter and looked at his frantic Mother.

"Don't get smart with me, Cody. I had no idea where you were! It's not safe outside! You out of all people should know that!"

"Mom, I was fine!" Cody argued "I didn't know where you were this morning! Or Zack, you just disappeared, and then there was all that yelling and gun shots in the lobby, I thought you and Zack were gone for good!"

"You knew exactly where I was Cody! Mr. Moseby said all employees had to be in the lobby by 6am! And I didn't expect Zack to go down there that was his own stupidity!" Carey argued back.

Cody sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'm sorry for not telling you that I left the hotel, but I got some useful information." He grabbed the stapled piece of paper and handed it to Carey. She read the stapled paper out loud

"_To the citizens of Boston,_

_As you know, tragedy has stuck the world, and Boston City Hall is trying their best to put things in order. And to do so, we have put these rules on the first page. On the second page are important notices that will more than likely concern your family. _

_There is a curfew in place in Boston and Massachusetts from 5am to 7pm. Anyone on the streets during the curfew period will be arrested and further action will be likely_

_Do not leave your house for work, unless it has something to with getting the city functioning properly"_

Carey rolled her eyes and flipped to the other side. "Okay, notices that concern us.

_Schools will be open as usual, starting Monday; the 21__st__. School buses will be running until further notice._

_Airports are closed until further notice _

_Power will be restored to the City on Tuesday, the 22__nd__ of May_

_Any family that has not had contact with a family member from May 18__th__ until May 25__th__ are welcome to call 1800-FWPK-BOST. NOTE: This line opens on May, 26__th__. _

_Monday the 21__st__ is national day of mourning. Schools are required to have a minute of silence. _

_A majority of satellites have crashed during last night's event. As far as the Boston City Hall understands, Cell Phone Networks are down. The internet, however, is working."_

Carey put the sheet of paper on the counter. "In other words, we are going to bored as hell."

Cody nodded in agreement. "But thank God we still have school. There is some normality."

"Zack won't be too impressed." Carey smiled.

Cody chuckled. "Now he has to do his overdue assignments."

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, 21<strong>**st**** of May**

"This is fucking idiotic! The world is in some 2012 scenario, and they expect us to go to school!" Zack complained he and Cody got on the bus.

"Just be grateful we have some form of normality" Cody said as he sat at an empty seat. Zack sat next to him.

"Well, I would be happy; if I didn't owe Ms. Florence 2 essays on stuff that I can't remember. I wish we were in the same English class." Zack groaned as he shoved his head into his back pack. Cody smiled and patted him on the back.

"I am so happy that we're not." Cody laughed.

"Aha! I have an excuse! The Moon event. God bless you, Moon." Zack said quietly.

"Yeah, you won't be saying that in a few weeks." Cody said as he got out his math homework to double check it.

"Why? Everything is going to be normal in a week or two" Zack said confidently

Cody scoffed. "Denial"

"Cody, it's not denial. It's the truth. Why do you think we are going to school?" Zack asked

"To keep us from facing the ugly truth, from starting riots and so the parents don't have to feed us during the day and to keep us distracted from the events that are happening. Hence me saying earlier, to keep us from facing the ugly truth."

"Wow, Cody. You really have this moon this moon thing down packed don't you?" Zack asked sarcastically

Cody shrugged "You'll have to face the truth soon, hopefully in the next few days. Or hours. When the sky clears today and we can finally see what the moon looks like, we can all make judgements on if the scientists at NASA can really fix it. I mean, don't get me wrong, I have hope that we can eventually get things back to normal in a few months or a year, or even two years. Just not straight away"

Zack shook his head. "Whatever"

The twins were silent of the rest of the journey to Cheevers High School. Zack looked around and noticed a couple of kids were missing, but figured they were away because it was National Day of Mourning.

As soon as the twins got off the bus, Max raced up to Zack and hugged him to the point where he thought his lungs would collapse.

"I missed you so much! I was so terrified you didn't make it home on Friday. I was praying for your safety!" Max said as she kissed Zack "I was seriously scared I would never see you again. I love you so much!" She kissed Zack again. Cody stood there awkwardly as he wished he had a girlfriend.

"Well, I'm here!" Zack smiled. "I couldn't call you, but I did have some very interesting people come up to me in the lead up of the Moon thing."

"I'm alive as well!" Cody piped up.

Max smiled. "I've noticed, but I don't want to hug you as you might actually break. You're like a twig."

"True." Cody replied, remembering a time when Max did hug him tightly and he could have sworn two of his ribs broke. "Well, I'm going to head to home room; I'll see you guys later." He turned away from Max and Zack and walked into the building.

Things at school weren't as normal as Cody would have hoped. Some freshmen girls that liked Cody smiled when they saw him walk down the hall. But Cody knew they only liked him because they arrived after he hit puberty. Every other girl in the school wouldn't give him a second glance. At least some people were happy that he was alive, Cody thought to himself. He walked upstairs to the juniors' corridor where everything was quiet. People walked to their groups and silently whispered their friends about what they knew and what was going to happen. Some kids were praying while the others were crying. None were smiling.

Cody walked to his locker and put in the combination. Before he could open it, Logan walked up beside him.

"You were right." Logan said dismally.

Cody shrugged his shoulders. "I guess"

"Everything is so dark" Logan pointed out

Cody nodded "Probably because there is no power until tomorrow, but I don't think we will be able to rely on it."

"My Mom is missing." Logan said softly as he looked at the floor and shuffled his feet.

Cody stood there awkwardly. He didn't know what to do or what to say to comfort his best friend. The only logic thing that came to him was probably the most stupid thing that he had ever said. "If you have had no contact with her until this coming Saturday, you can call the hotline. I think it was 1800-FNPK-BOST. Can't be too sure."

"Thanks Cody, but Dad said she is okay, she just probably got held up at work." Logan said

Cody nodded. Logan's Mom was a nurse and Boston General Hospital, so it was natural that if a huge disaster happened, doctors, nurses and policemen would get held up at work and with the phone lines down at the moment, communication to her family was impossible, Cody thought.

"How about food, you all set?" he asked, trying to get off topic about his best friends missing Mom.

"Yeah, my aunty is the owner of a supermarket up town, and we have enough to last us until I'm at least fifty." Logan smiled. "What about you?"

"Well, I kind of did a bit of shopping of Friday after school, and let's just say, all my money I've saved in three years is gone and Zack and I no longer have a bed room" Cody said as he opened his locker and put the books he needed in his bag and the ones he didn't in his locker.

"That is defiantly something you would do." Logan chuckled as he and Cody walked towards their home room class. They walked inside and noticed a substitute teacher sitting at the desk. He looked like an old teacher, one that would of retired years ago. Logan and Cody took their seats and looked at the name behind the old teacher on the black board. "Mr. Whitley" Logan whispered. He turned to Cody "He was fired from the school back in 1999 and then arrested because he was in possession of marijuana, but then they discovered that a student framed him because they didn't get in UCLA because of a bad grade Mr. Whitley gave." He whispered.

Cody raised his eyebrows. "Are you serious?"

Logan nodded.

"Then why is he in the school? Where is Ms. Danby? She is also my History teacher and I worked like a ninja just trying to get the 4000 word special study on the Boston Tea Party essay done yesterday. Lucky the Tipton has a backup generator." Cody whispered to Logan.

Logan laughed. "Even when the world is ending, you still find time to do your homework."

"There is always time to do my homework Logan Walker. Always" Cody smiled.

Logan smiled and shook his head. "You are so weird."

The bell rang for homeroom and everyone went to their seats. Cody looked behind him and noticed that there were at least five people missing. All of them that had lawyers and brain surgeons as parents. Rich kids always get out first, he thought to himself. He looked beside him and noticed Gwen, the girl who dumped him in middle school because she thought Zack was the better kisser, even though he and Gwen never kissed, sitting next to him. Cody came to a conclusion that he didn't have the best love life, considering Barbra cheated on him with Bob last year. Since then he hadn't talked to either of them. Even so, that didn't answer why all of a sudden Gwen was sitting next to him, out of the whole year they were in the same class, Gwen usually sat with Vanessa and Miranda. In fact only girl that sat next to him out of the whole year was Agnes and Cody would rather Logan hit on him and call him 'Codylicius'.

"Hey Cody." Gwen said as she noticed Cody staring at her.

"Oh, hey." Cody looked in front of him embarrassed.

Gwen smiled. "You're wondering why all of a sudden I'm sitting next to you when I haven't spoken to you since the 8th grade?"

"Kind of" Cody answered.

"Well, Vanessa and Miranda are missing and I have no other friends, so I decided to, well, I don't know really. I need someone to hang out with and to talk to, and you seem pretty chill."

"No, that's okay." Cody smiled. "I guess you could hang out with Logan and me."

Logan nodded. "Sure, it would be nice to hang out with a girl for a change."

"Shut up, you get more ass then Zack" Cody joked

Logan punched him in the arm "At least I'm gettin' some kind of action, unlike you. When was the last time you actually made out with a girl Cody? Huh? When?" he laughed as he poked Cody in the arm.

"I don't know, Barbra probably, last year?" Cody laughed as he hit Logan.

Gwen laughed and patted Cody on the back "That's more than me! Last time I kissed a guy was in ninth grade!"

"Please tell me that you, Vanessa and Miranda had a, you know, and the last time you made out with a girl was recently" Logan smiled slyly.

"Logan!" Cody yelled as he hit his best friend again.

"No!" Gwen giggled.

"Damn!" Logan said disappointed.

Mr. Whitley walked up to Cody, Gwen and Logan's desk and cleared his throat. The three went silent.

"It's nice that you are happy, even with the events that are happening, but while you are in my class room, you pay attention."

"Sorry, Mr. Whitley." The three said apologetically.

Mr. Whitley nodded his head and went to the front of the class. "Hello, class. As you can see on the black board, my name is Mr. Whitley. I am indeed a retired teacher, but as the school is short of staff, I was asked to come in to fill in some positions. I will be your homeroom teacher, and for some, I will be your Math and History teacher." Some murmurs went through the class but Mr. Whitley cleared his throat again and the murmurs quickly died down. "Now, today is also National Day of Mourning, so at 12pm, we will have a minutes silence. And tomorrow, I am aware; we will have a full school assembly. We would have it today, but some issues have prevented that from happening. Now, are there any questions?"

A couple of students rose their hands. Mr. Whitley pointed to Mark. "Are you going to be our teacher for the remainder of the year? What happened to Ms. Danby?"

"Ms. Danby's where abouts are unknown and if she returns before the year is over, which I highly doubt, she will resume her teaching role." Mr. Whitley answered. The people who had a question lowered their hands. "So I'm guessing that was all of your questions. Very well. That is all; you may go to your first lesson."

Cody, Logan and Gwen got up from their seats. "What do you have until recess?" Cody asked Gwen.

"Same as you, History, Math and Biology" Logan answered.

Cody rolled his eyes. "Not you, dick weed, Gwen."

"Art, English and Biology." Gwen smiled

"Okay, I'll see you in Biology then?"

"No, I think I might skip it. I usually do." Gwen responded.

"Oh." Cody said shocked "Well, I'll see you at recess?"

"I'll see you in History" Logan said as he walked off. Cody shrugged and turned back to Gwen

"You could join me, and we can talk. We have three years to catch up on" Gwen smiled

Cody sighed. He looked at Gwen. Behind the smile, she was sad and scared. He knew he couldn't refuse. With great will power, he decided he would skip Biology. "Sure, just don't tell anyone, I have a reputation of being a nerd."

Gwen laughed. "Okay, nerd, I'll see you behind the East building, beginning of 3rd lesson." She turned around and headed towards her Art lesson, which she had with Zack. Once realising his mistake Cody had a wave of panic, but then calmed down. She said she wouldn't tell anyone. Why would she tell Zack? Cody thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Cody told Logan at the end of 2nd lesson that he had a head ache and needed to see the nurse. Before Logan could tell him that the Nurse wasn't there, he was gone and heading towards the East building. He made sure no one saw him as he ran to the doors that led outside into the school yard. Cody snuck towards the back of the East building where he saw Gwen, sitting down leaning against the brick wall. She looked up and smiled.<p>

"Sup nerd."

"Oh God, you're not gonna call me that from now on, are you?" Cody said as he took sat next to her.

"No. I like your name. It's cute. Suites you really well." Gwen said as she put her bag in front of her.

"Thanks." Cody said as he leaned against the wall. "I wonder what I'll miss out on Biology today. We didn't even do any work in History or Maths. It was pretty much a bludge. Everyone just wants to talk about the fucking Moon. I'm sick of it."

"Yeah, Ms. Thomas told us to paint a picture of the Moon. Not the best choice." Gwen looked at Cody. "I've kind of done something I've never done before."

Cody looked at her and narrowed his eyebrows "What?"

"I stole from my parents"

"Why?"

"Because I haven't seen them since Friday morning. And I need something to ease the pain." Gwen pulled out a bottle of Vodka from her bag. Cody's eyes widened.

"Why did you bring that to school?" Cody asked astonished

"They said the North East Coast will be able to see the Moon for the first time today, around about 10:30 to 11:30am, because the cloud cover is lifting. I don't know if I'll be able to take it."

"So is that why you stole the bottle of Vodka from your parents and brought it to school and sat with me at the back of the East Building where we can visibly see the sky?" Cody asked.

Alex sighed "Well, you were unplanned. I mean, I have been wanting to talk to you all year. Since we have been in the same class, I forgot how much of a cool guy you were. And then the whole Moon thing happened and my parents haven't come home, I just didn't know what to do. I've been trying to get in contact with them, or with my family. But a majority of my family live in either Mexico or Puerto Rico. Some live in Albany in New York, but none of them would have a clue where my Mom and Dad are." Gwen opened the bottle and took a sip. "That's quite nice. Want some?"

Cody shook his head.

"Okay, your loss. Anyway, I went to see Vanessa or Miranda, but no one was home. I guess they evacuated either Friday night or early Saturday morning. So, I'm pretty much alone."

Cody looked up at the sky and noticed the end of the cloud band that had covered Boston since Friday morning. "We will see the moon in a few minutes."

"Wonderful" Gwen replied bluntly as she took another gulp of Vodka

"Have you ever drunk alcohol before?" Cody asked cautiously as he noticed she had already drunk a quarter of the bottle.

"I've had sips of some before, but nothing like this."

"I think you should stop drinking it" Cody said as he watched her take another massive gulp

Gwen put the bottle down and looked at him "Cody, lighten up. Zack has had plenty of alcohol. Trust me, I see him at parties. Besides, the world is ending. I probably won't see my 21st Birthday. Or you. So come on, take a sip. I have more in my bag if you want one of your own."

"Well, if I reach 18 and move to Australia, sure. At 16? No."

"Fine. By the way, there is the Moon."

Cody looked up at the sky. What he saw nearly made him throw up. Any hopes Cody had for any normality to return where shattered. Dread filled his body as he looked at Gwen, who looked up at the Moon, with the Vodka in her mouth.

"Want the Vodka now?"

"That would be nice." Cody replied as he took the bottle from Gwen's bag and took off the lid and took a sip. He had never really had alcohol before, and he hadn't expected it to taste like raspberries, then again, he didn't expect the Moon to make the Sun look like a tiny speck. It was huge. The Moon seemed so close that if Cody stretched his hand, he could touch it. Nothing would put the Moon back into its place. The World was at a definite end with no escape. Everything now seemed real. With the cloud cover, it was like it was a dream, and everything would be normal, but now that Cody could visibly see what had happened, any ounce of happiness he had earlier that morning was drained. He felt nothing.

"We're fucked." Cody sighed as he took another gulp of the Vodka.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cody, Cody, Cody...Naughty Cody.**

**So things are now real. The story will be quite dark from now on, frequent deaths and other stuff that I can't mention because it will give it away, but do take note that it does involve what happened at the end of this chapter. Sort of wondering when the deaths occur if I should change the story to an M rating. Don't know, but review and let me know :)**

**As I was camping on the beautiful Murray River, I sort of strolled off from my campsite and sat on a log and happened to look at the sky. It was around late twilight and the Moon was shining brightly. I have to admit, it is quite small. So I sort of imagened what it would look like if it got as big as it has in this story. I scared my self and had a plesent nightmare to follow.**

**This took me from 7pm till 1:30am to type, and I'm not compleatly satisfied with it, but it was nine pages long and over 4000 words, the longest chapter I have ever done for Fan Fiction. I think. And I'm tired and I got home from my holiday today... Well, yesterday now...as it is 2am.**

**Gwen is the character played by Selena Gomez in the Season 2 episode of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, A Midsummer's Nightmare. Selena Gomez is the person I also imagine to play Gwen in my story as well. At first I didn't like the pair, but then I rememberd it's not Alex of Wizards. She was a TSLOZ&C character, and not much of her personality showed in the episode, so I decided to create a good girl gone bad Gwen. (ohh, hint!)  
>She will also be a frequent character.<strong>

**REVIEW! I haven't got many... Please! :)**


	8. Suspicions and Regrets

**Tuesday, 22nd of May**

The alarm clock on the coffee table in the Martin's suite went off at 6am. The piercing ringing sound was dread to Zack's ears. He groggily rose from the pillow on his mattress that he pulled out from his bedroom on the night the Moon event happened, and shut off the alarm clock.

"Cody, Mom, wake up" he said as he unsteadily got up from his mattress. He walked to his and Cody's bedroom and grabbed out a navy shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. As he got dressed, Carey walked in and grabbed a carton of long life milk. She turned to Zack who quickly pulled up his jeans, and gave him a tired smile.

"Sorry sweetie, but we're out of milk, so we are going to have to use this milk from now on."

"That's fine, nothing I can do about it." Zack said as he shoved his shirt on and followed Carey into the living and kitchen area. Cody got up and walked into the bedroom without saying a word or making eye contact with Zack and Carey. Zack waited for Cody to close the door and then turned to his Mom. "Have you noticed something different about Cody since yesterday?"

"Well, maybe he is just taking seeing the moon for the first time since the astoried hit it, hard. I know when I saw it, I was close to tears. It's a big shock to him Zack, just give him time and he'll be okay." Carey put the lifelong milk into the pancake mix and shook up the carton. "This should cheer him up" She said with a smile.

Zack looked at the bedroom door. It will take more than pancakes to cheer him up, he thought to himself. He walked to the fridge and grabbed out a carton of juice and poured it into a glass. "Hey Mom, when are we going to start eating the cans and stuff?"

Carey shrugged. "When we run out of other food. But I think things will be back to normal when we run out of food."

Zack nodded and sat down at the kitchen table and waited for Carey to serve up his pancakes.

* * *

><p>Zack couldn't look at the sky. It scared him to look at the moon. He kept his head down and concentrated on his thoughts. Anything to distract him from looking up at the sky. Despite the enormous size of the moon, Zack was still confident that NASA could fix it. If his Mom thought so, he thought so. They were a bunch of nerdy physics geeks; of course they would find a solution. It's not like they have dates, as there wasn't anything open. Even the Russians, or the Australians or the British or anyone could find a solution; it just wasn't up to America. All of the astronomers around the world must be working together. And if they were, it would be fixed before the end of the school year and then he could have the summer of his life with Max.<p>

Zack reached his bus stop and looked around the street. Nothing was open. Unlike the other day when the looters broke in to the Tipton, the city was deserted. No cars, no people. It only seemed like the kids who were going to school were on the streets. But then again, it was 7:30am and the curfew ended half an hour ago. Zack looked at the Paul Revere Mini Mart and noticed that the windows were boarded up with wood and **CLOSED** painted in black across the wood. Zack looked at a few other shops down the street and noticed they were all the same.

"I wonder if Wayne will open up the Mini Mart soon." Zack said to Cody, trying to create conversation.

Cody shook his head. "Zack, look at the sky! The moon is freaking huge. Nothing is going to open again for a long time."

"Sorry that I have hope."

"No, you don't have hope. You and Mom are in denial. At least Moseby knows what's going on." Cody said harshly.

Zack swallowed hard and fought back the temptation to smack his younger brother. "Look, I realise that you are unhappy about what is going on. But for the love of God, will you lighten up? Ever since yesterday you have been in a shitty mood. Yes I realise that it is the first time we have seen the moon since this whole fiasco happened, but it was also the first time for the millions of people who live in the North East. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and actually talk to Mom and me instead of pushing us aside."

Cody sighed and looked at his brother. "Yes, I have been in a sour mood. Yes, I'm completely unhappy with the situation that the world is now in. It has only been four days since the Moon was knocked closer, but Zack, look around. Didn't you realise that a quarter of the school was missing? People are getting out of here. They can already see that things are only going to get worse before they get better. It's exactly what Sid said would happen. What the prophecy said in Esteban's town."

"Sid? Who the heck is Sid?"

"A guy Logan and I met in the library. But that's not the point. The world is ending Zack. I'm not sure how long it will take you to realise it. Or Mom. I just hope it will be soon."

Zack looked at his brother. He remembered that Bob told him that Cody apparently skipped Biology before his free with Gwen. "Where were you in third lesson yesterday?"

"Biology. Why?"

Straight away, Cody's nose crinkled.

"You're lying." Zack smiled. "You skipped Biology with Gwen. Why?"

Cody snapped "She wanted to talk okay! It's none of your business!"

"Dude, calm down. I don't care. I just want to know why!"

"Her parents haven't come home since they left Friday morning. She thinks they might be dead. Happy?"

There was a long pause. Zack looked at the ground and shuffled his feet.

"Anyway, where were you that Friday night before last? You had your phone off and everything. Max didn't speak to you for like a week. Now she is all over you again."

"Well, umm. Oh look the bus is here." Zack pointed to the oncoming bus driving through the empty street. "I'll tell you later"

* * *

><p>Cody walked into his homeroom where Logan and Gwen sat next to each other in awkward silence. He walked to his seat and as he did the power turned on for the first time since it had been knocked out last Friday. Cheers and sighs of relief went through the school as they celebrated the return of power. Cody smiled and sat down at his chair.<p>

"Finally, electricity. Oh how I have missed it!" Logan said as he hugged his bag, as if it was the reason the electricity had returned.

"Okaayy" Gwen said as she watched Logan hug his bag. She then grabbed a note from her denim shorts and handed it to Cody. "Read it later" She whispered as he started unfolding it. Cody nodded and put it in his pocket in his jeans.

Mr. Whitley walked into the classroom. Unlike everyone else who was smiling, Mr. Whitley had a stern face. "Attention, juniors! I have been informed by Principle Jackson that there will be a full school assembly in the auditorium in first lesson. This is mandatory, and I want all students there!" He looked at Gwen and Cody when he said 'all students there'. Cody felt a knot of guilt in his stomach.

After the morning routines, the bell went for first lesson, and the class filed out of the classroom and followed Mr. Whitley to the auditorium. Drew grabbed Cody and pulled him back from Logan and Gwen.

"Sup clone? Haven't spoken to you since the seventh grade."

"Drew? What do you want?" Cody asked dryly. Even though Cody had grown significantly throughout the year, Drew towered over him. He felt intimidated, but Cody knew that he wouldn't let Drew get to him.

"Hey! Who said I wanted something? I just wanted to talk to my man, um, Zeke, right?"

"No Cody, actually" Cody corrected.

"Well, that's embarrassing. I have the wrong twin." Drew smirked

"My brother's name is Zack. So you have the wrong set of twins. Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to catch up with my friends." Cody said coldly. He walked away from Drew and caught up with Logan and Gwen.

"What was that all about?" Logan asked as he looked behind him at Drew.

"Don't know, but I know he is up to something. And I think he knows he can get it from Zack, but he got me instead of him." Cody eyed Drew down suspiciously. Drew waved, along with the rest of his crew.

"You better keep Zack away from him. He tends to be the one that will get tricked into helping people that are up to no good." Logan said

"I know. But it's not his fault. He has a good heart, but he just get's tricked into helping people like Drew and his 'crew'." Cody said defensively.

Gwen sighed. "Drew is an ass. He dated Vanessa and completely used her because her dad has money. She gave him everything she could give him."

Logan and Cody looked at her blankly.

"Right, you two are boys. You have no idea what I'm talking about."

"None what so ever." Logan smiled.

Zack, Max and Bob caught up with Cody, Logan and Gwen. Cody eyed Bob down while Max and Gwen talked to each other about how they were dealing with the moon event and how Max has gone into believing in God and how He will fix everything and Zack and Logan walked next to each other in silence. They walked into the auditorium and sat in the junior's area next to the seniors.

The vibe in the auditorium was different than anything Zack and Cody had experienced. In usual assembly's, the freshmen would be gossiping and staring at the older grades and trying to act like them. The sophomores would be complaining about how childish the freshmen were. The juniors and seniors would be eyeing down each other, trying to show that they are just as good as each other. This time, the freshmen were crying silently, the sophomore's just sat there silently and the juniors and seniors silently talked to each other, offering comfort and support to one another. The feeling was surreal. Zack felt numb as he realised how hard it had actually hit everyone and how lucky he had been that he was in a hotel that had electricity when no one else did, and that the food his family had that was kept in the fridge and freezer where okay because they had electricity. The hotel had endless amount of food that was sure to last them a very long time, and with the stuff Cody bought, they were sure to survive a very long time, even if things didn't get back to normal. Zack realised why he thought things would go back to normal. He was spoilt in a hotel that had everything. He and his Mom only thought things would go back to normal because pretty much nothing changed when they were in the hotel. They avoided going outside because they didn't want to face the truth. The only shot of reality they had was when the looters broke into the Tipton. Zack knew now that Cody was right. While everyone had lived it tough in the last four days, trying to get food, trying to survive, he was living life as normal. But now, Zack knew how serious this whole thing was. The world was coming to an end.

Zack wrapped his arms around Max and rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. She kissed him on his forehead and rubbed his back. "It will be okay. God will save us."

"No he won't." Zack replied bluntly. "Why the sudden interest in God?"

"Because, I feel safe when I speak to him, when I say my prayers. And he saved you."

"I saved myself." Zack said.

"Fine, believe that." Max said as she took her arm off him.

"I will."

Cody looked at Zack and Max and wished he had someone to hold. Instead, he looked at the numbers of staff and counted how many teachers were missing. There were fifteen teachers missing.

Principle Jackson walked in and stood at the podium. She looked tired and stressed and like she had aged five years in four days. She spoke in a tired voice. "Students, can I have your attention please."

All eyes went on her as they waited for her to address them with information.

"As you know, disaster has struck the nation and the world." Principle Jackson started. "And unfortunately, there is no way of knowing whether or not it can be fixed. At this moment, it looks like things are going to be like this for a while."

Some sobs echoed through the auditorium. Cody looked at Zack. He was no longer resting on Max's shoulder, nor had his arms around her. He was looking down, like he had when they were walking to their bus stop. Gwen grabbed Logan's hand and a tear went down her face. A tinge of jealousy went through Cody but dismissed the feeling as quickly as it came. They were both missing parents, he thought. Of course they will comfort each other.

Principle Jackson continued "The government decided that schools will continue until the end of the school year, but SAT finals have been cancelled."

The seniors started to complain, but principle Jackson raised her hand.

"However, the government decided that all seniors of this school year will pass, based on their last test, report or essay that they have done for their class. That goes for everyone."

Zack rubbed his face. He knew straight away that he wasn't getting a good report card.

"The government has also decided that after the school year ends, all schools will become independent, if they continue to run for the next school year. I have spoken to some other schools in the Massachusetts, Vermont and New York area, and some have decided to run throughout the summer holidays, based on the amount of students that will be staying through the summer if no improvements have been made to the situation we are currently in. I thought this was a very good idea, as it will give you all a distraction from what is going on. So, after this assembly is dismissed, a note will be handed out in your class asking if you are staying or leaving."

A freshman raised their hand

"Yes, Dente?"

"Is it compulsory to come to school if we are staying in the summer?"

"I have not decided. But if you want food, you can come. Seniors are welcome to come as well, if they wish"

A murmur of approval went through the auditorium.

"On other notices, there will be food and gas shortages very soon, so school lunches will become smaller, but we will continue serving them, until we fully run out of food. But that won't be for a long time. But buses may stop running, so later on you will have to find your own way to school." She shuffled some papers around and looked up at her scared students. "Now as you can see, we have a noticeable amount of staff and students missing, so we have called in some old staff who have gladly volunteered to help us teach. But there isn't enough to cover all classes. So the classes that will be taught are Maths, Science, Art, History, English and PE. Any other classes that were taught, like wood shop, you can do in your own time during your free lessons."

The rest of the assembly was talking about the deaths and destructions around the states and the world, but both Cody and Zack tuned out. Although it was confirmed that the Statue of Liberty was gone, Los Angeles and San Francisco were devastated by earthquakes and that the Golden Gate Bridge had collapsed, and the tallest building in LA had fallen down, Alaska was pretty much burnt up by volcanos and that St. Helens was erupting like there was no tomorrow, which in this case, there wasn't.

Cody knew there was a volcano in New Hampshire, but it hadn't erupted since Cretaceous times. But now that the Moon was closer, it was possible that even volcanos that seemed to be extinct could now erupt again.

Cody thought back to when he saw the Moon for the first time the day before. He felt incredibly guilty for skipping Biology and even more ashamed of himself to let himself drink alcohol at the age of sixteen just because he let everything get to him when he saw the Moon. He couldn't let that happen again. He felt his jeans pocket and could feel the outline of the note Gwen had given him. Cody wanted to read it, but he decided to wait till his free lesson. He also had to warn Zack of Drew. A funny feeling entered Cody's stomach, like a message warning him that they were going to have a lot of trouble with Drew in the next coming weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I like this chapter... Very happy with how it came out. Although it is shorter then what I wanted it to be. I was going to include about three more days, but then this chapter would be 10,000 words long and 23 pages and, I'm lazy. So I'll update during the week before Saturday (Australian Time [not on Friday, I promise. I have work and I have to go to a thing at my school at 7pm cause the year 12's a graduating and they are giving us our 2012 seniors badge and eh. Some weird tradition])**

**Yes, I did update a day late. Excuse? Laziness..It's the last day of my holidays. I'm allowed to become a wee lazy :)**

**And tiger002 informed me that American high schools don't have recess. That kind of sucks. You should have recess. It's unfair, an outrage I say! (Don't mind me, high on Mango Kool Aid)**

**So keep note on Drew, he will become an important character. Along with Gwen. And the volcanos. You can never trust the volcanos. (-.-) - Suspicious face**

**So...I've been getting the hits, but no reviews apart from tiger002 (Thank you tiger002 for sticking with the story and reviewing and picking up my mistakes and giving me motivation, you are awesome and I can't thank you enough! :D) So please, it can only be a letter or just a random word that I don't understand, just review and let me know that you have read the story. That's all I ask, friends, that's all I ask :)**

**(Stay tuned, as I have a craving for a one-shot fest. New updates and some stories in some collections will be coming up in the very near future...like next week future)**


	9. The Dead and the Going

**Wednesday, 23****rd**** of May**

Cody fumbled with the letter that Gwen had given him the previous day with his fingers. All it contained was an apology from the day before when she peered pressured him into drinking and from ditching him for Zack in the eighth grade. But the letter had left Cody confused. Why was she all of a sudden apologizing? Cody was disrupted from his thoughts when the phone rang. He stared at the phone for a second until he realised he had to answer it. He quickly got up from the couch and raced the phone.

"Hello?" Cody asked shakily

"Cody? It's Dad."

"Oh my God Dad! Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm stuck in Chicago" Kurt said. "Codes, I can't talk for long, I'm at a pay phone and there are people waiting behind me. Is your Mom around?"

"No, she is down with Mr. Moseby in the Lobby."

"Okay, well, I'm trying to get to Boston, but apparently Indiana has shut off all roads to the state, so I'm going to have to go through Kentucky. I don't know how long it's going to take me to get to Boston, but I'll try."

"I'm just so glad that you're okay" Cody said. There was a soft muffle on the other end of the line and Cody suspected that his Dad might have been crying.

"I'm glad you guys are okay too."

Kurt was about to say something else before the line cut out. Cody listened to the dial tone before hanging up. He stared at the door and wished that his Dad would just casually walk into the suite and tell him that it was a prank, and that the Moon was in the right spot and that there was nothing to worry about, but Cody knew that would be impossible. He checked his iPhone, there was still no service. Cody gave up on the phone service ever returning and put his phone on the kitchen bench.

"Zack, you ready for school?"

"Yeah." Zack walled out of the bathroom and grabbed his back pack. "I honestly don't know what the point of going to school is now, we have no future."

Cody sighed. "Zack just be grateful we have school."

"Sure, I'm grateful. Remind me to pray to God with my girlfriend today to thank him for ruining the world." Zack said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, what is with Max and her recent devotion to God lately?" Cody asked as they walked out of the suite.

"It's just her way of dealing with it I suppose. I honestly don't want to talk about it Cody." Zack said.

Cody nodded and pressed the 'down' button on the elevator. "Zack, I need to tell you something. Yesterday, Drew pulled me aside, thinking I was you, and he wasn't pulling me aside to ask how we were dealing with the whole world situation. I think he wants something so just please stay away from him and don't listen to what he says."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Zack looked at Cody. "Do you honestly think I'm that fucking stupid that I will talk to Drew and do him a favour?"

"What? Zack no, I don't. I'm just being cautious! I don't want Drew doing anything to me or you, I was just warning you that he wants something and he thinks he can get it from you!" Cody said defensively.

"Whatever Cody. I'm meeting Bob outside. I'll see you at school." Zack turned away and walked down the hallway to the emergency exit. Cody sighed deeply and rubbed his face.

Carey walked up to Cody and looked at him sadly. "How are you honey?"

"I feel like crap, but Dad called. He's fine, but he is stuck in Chicago and he can't get out through Indiana so he is going to get out of Illinois by going through Kentucky, so he might be a while."

"That's good news I suppose." Carey sighed with relief. "At least your father is safe."

"Yeah. Anyway, I gotta go to school, I'll see you when I get home." Cody hugged his Mom and walked out the same way Zack did.

Carey walked towards Mr. Moseby, Maddie, Irene and Patrick. She looked at Moseby nervously as he got off the phone with the Boston City Hall. "Well?"

"They said it was too early to tell, but half of Boston is completely submerged." Moseby said.

"And the rest of the East Coast?" Patrick asked

"Yes. All of Rhode Island is gone, Miami is gone, and Lower Manhattan is gone. Pretty much all of the East Coast is either gone or partly gone. On the West Coast, Los Angeles is no longer a city, more like a bomb explosion. I saw pictures of it today. There is nothing left. Just rubble from all the earthquakes. Same as San Francisco and Alaska. And Mt. Saint Helens is erupting, along with every other volcano in the world." Moseby shook his head. "There is over 10 million dead. And that's just the US"

Everyone hung their head. Maddie then gasped. "Wait, Mr. Moseby, you said that all the volcanos in the world are erupting?"

"Well, all the active ones. Why Maddie?"

"If every volcano in the world is erupting, that will be one huge, thick ash cloud." Maddie said shakily.

"Maddie, what are you trying to say?" Irene asked, worried.

"Well. If the volcano's around the world are erupting like Mt. Saint Helens and they continue to do so, very soon, it will cover the whole sky and cut out the visibility of the sun."

"Oh my God, Maddie, stop being so dramatic." Patrick laughed.

"No, Maddie is right." Mr. Moseby said. If all the volcanos in the world were erupting, we will soon have a deadly ash cloud. Good picking up on that Maddie, well done." Moseby ran off into his office and left his staff in the lobby.

"No one can tell the twin's about this, especially Cody." Carey said sternly.

"Why would we want to tell them?" Patrick asked, as if the twins were a bad taste.

"Patrick, I swear I will dump you in the harbour one day" Carey said. Patrick shrugged his shoulders and walked off.

"Don't worry about him Carey, we won't tell the boys." Irene said as she rubbed Carey's back.

"Thank you" Carey smiled

"We won't tell them, but we do need to stock up on warm clothes and blankets and fire wood." Maddie said.

"Why?" Carey asked

"When this ash cloud does hit, the temperatures are going to drop very quickly, and it will be the coldest winter you could ever imagine."

* * *

><p>Cody met Logan in the school library during his second study hall that day, and it wasn't even lunch yet.<p>

"Hey man." Logan said as Cody sat down.

"Hey, what's the big brief case?"

"Well, my dad is part of a big company, and I just happened to stumble across some papers that may interest you." Logan handed the bulky, black leather brief cast to Cody

"How did you get this past your Dad?" Cody asked amazed

"He was out looking for Mom at Boston General Hospital, so it was easy." Logan smiled smugly.

Cody smiled and opened the brief case. He grabbed the first folder he could find entitled 'ODC'. He looked at Logan confused then back at the folder. Cody opened it and read the first page. "Operation Dead Cities, what?" he said to himself.

"I think five pages in are the list of cities that are already gone or will be. I'm sure you'll love the list." Logan said sarcastically.

Cody flipped to page five and his mouth dropped. "This list must have over 1000 towns and cities!"

"Yep" Logan said

Cody skimmed the list a majority of major cities were already 'dead' according to the list including Los Angeles and Miami. Cody turned the page to the list of 'cities that will shut down.' The first city listed was Boston. Cody shook his head. "They're going to shut down Boston?" He said quietly

"It gets worse. It's in alphabetical order. Check 'N'." Logan said sadly.

Cody looked down to the cities and towns listed 'N'. He then saw it and he nearly cried. "New York City? But that's one of the biggest cities in the world, the world needs New York!"

"Apparently not. New York is the financial, economy and fashion city. With the status of the world now, we don't need those things. The city is alive now, but in six months it will be dead. Like Boston." Logan said.

Cody sat back in his chair and stared at the list. "What will happen when Boston shuts down?"

"That I can't answer. But I do know that when the government is done with Boston, that's when it will start to shut down." Logan said

"They shut down LA and Miami pretty quick then." Cody said quietly.

"Only because LA has been demolished with earthquakes and Miami with tidal waves so they really had no choice."

"I'm glad my Dad is in Chicago then. My Dad lives in the Woodland Hills in the greater Los Angeles area." Cody said.

"In Chicago? That's good. That's one of the very few cities that have very few dangers. They're keeping Chicago alive. Your Dad better stay there, it will be a safe place you, Zack and your Mom to go to when Boston shuts down."

"It's too late. He is leaving Chicago to come here." Cody sighed "and I have no way in telling him to stay in Chicago. Great."

"Well, Chicago isn't the only safe place. They have safe towns and stuff as well. Places that they hope will run normally like usual before the moon even happened. Just the places haven't been confirmed yet. They have to give it a three month trial to test if it will be okay, according to this folder here." Logan said, showing Cody the folder entitled 'USST&C'.

"It hasn't even been a week and they are already planning on shutting down cities, towns and states. That's just stupid. They should wait at least a month to see if the city is really going to shit."

"Well, half of Boston is already flooded or completely submerged, along with New York. Lower Manhattan is flooded. The buildings are still there though. They have to act fast before it's too late and everyone is dead."

"So NYU is probably gone." Cody sighed. "There goes college."

"Well, yeah, NYU is in the Village and that's near Lower Manhattan. Anyway, Cody we have to focus on Boston. We need to get what we need now to last us when the city closes, unless your family heads to Chicago or another safe town. Until then, we need to get prepared."

"You're right. If Boston is closing down, supplies will stop soon. We need to get what we can in the next coming weeks." Cody said "We need Gwen and Zack in this to, they can help"

Logan nodded. "Only people we trust, Cody. And we need to keep this quite. We don't want to start panic. The Government is hiding it for a reason."

"It's stupid though, they should let the people know, so they can get out, as they are already closing roads down into states." Cody said.

"I know, but what can we do about it apart from save ourselves? It's man against man now Cody. Only the people we love and care for are the people we should be looking out for." Logan said sadly. "There is nothing we can do to save Boston."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that it took me nearly two months to update! The last two months were very hectic as it was the end of year 11 and exams and then my job and it just was time consuming! BUT I am on my Summer Holidays now so updates will be frequent :)**

**I want to have this story done by the end of next month before I go into my senior year of high school, as I start on January the 30th, so let's hope it will happen! (This story is going to be quite long so I'm going to update alot, huh?)**

**(-.-) the volcanos are back! **

**Please review! The button is below is very friendly! :)**


	10. All the False Hope

**Thursday, 24****th**** of May**

Zack wandered the streets of Boston alone. The city was fairly quiet; it was just him and a couple of other people wandering the streets, looking dazed and confused. Half of upper Boston was gone and Zack knew that a majority of North End, Logan International Airport and all the islands in the harbour were gone as he could see it from the hotel. It scared Zack that the tides seemed to come closer towards the Tipton, but he let the thought pass. He didn't need any more worry.

Zack looked up at the sky. It wasn't a full moon, but it was still extremely big, and it wasn't as washed out as it usually was on a normal day. But the days weren't normal anymore. He looked around the streets and saw that each shop was closed and boarded up with wood, just like on the street of his bus stop. He reached Burger King and noticed that even that was closed.

"Even when the world was ending, I always expected Burger King to be open." Zack said disappointed. Zack sighed and decided to head home, as there was nothing for him to do, and Zack knew it was going to be like that for a very long time

* * *

><p>"Zachary Martin, where the hell have you been?" Carey demanded as Zack walked through the door<p>

"I was out"

"Out where exactly? School finished two hours ago! You know you're supposed to come straight home!

"Why?"

"It's unsafe outside by yourself! Someone could have hurt you!"

"Mom, please, I just needed to clear my head. I'm here and alive, that's all that matters" Zack put his bag next to his mattress and lay down on his back and stared at the ceiling.

Carey walked to Zack and sat next to him on his matress "Honey, I know this is hard, but I need to know where you are. With communication down, I can't keep track of where you and your brother are."

Zack looked at Carey "Mom, will the shops re open again and delivery of food and supplies continue? Just because the moon is closer to Earth, that doesn't mean the crops will stop growing, right?"

"Carey took a deep breath and gave Zack a forced smile "Yeah, the food deliveres will start up soon enough, the crops won't stop growing because the moon is closer." Carey got up and walked to the kitchen, with a knot of guilt in her stomach as she knew she gave his son false hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 25<strong>**th**** of May**

Zack restlessly slept. The image of the man being shot in front of him nearly a week ago kept entering his head. Zack was in the empty lobby, like it had been untouched by the looters. The man that was shot was standing in front of him, blood all over his body, and his pupils diluted. It was like something out of a horror movie, only Zack wasn't scared. He felt numb without feeling.

The man gave Zack a wicked smile. _"Someone close to you is going to die Zachary."_

Zack shook his head. _"Not true. We live in a hotel, we have plenty of supplies, food and to top it off, we have power" _

The dead man laughed _"You think that the power will last, you ignorant adolescent? That generator will give out eventually, along with the city power. Even that's starting to cut in and out."_

"_I'm not listening to you" _Zack said calmly _"you're not real, just a ghost."_

"_Maybe I'm not a ghost. Maybe I'm just you're hell and you're trying to push it as far away as possible, or perhaps you're already in hell. However, it will catch up with you in a while, Zachary"_

The man then turned away from Zack and started to walk off. _"If I were you Zachary, I'd keep an eye on the one who shares your blood. He will soon realise just how doomed you all are. Soon, he won't be able to resist me."_

The man faded and Zack bolted upright in his sleep, sweat dripping off his body. He looked around the suite and at his peacefully sleeping mother and couldn't help wonder if they were as safe as they thought they were. He looked at the clock on the coffee table, it was 5am. Zack decided there was no point in going back to sleep and decided to get up. He walked over to the fridge and checked up on supplies. They were now using long life milk which wasn't as good as real milk, but it was milk and Zack wasn't complaining. They were set on long life milk for a very long time as Cody had bought enough to last them for a year, or until milk was supplied again. Everything else in the fridge was pretty much normal, apart from the fact they had no proper milk and no fresh vegetables.

Zack quietly snuck out of his suite and walked to the elevator to go down to the lobby. Once he got down there he looked around and realised he was alone. The lobby was dimly lit and the cardboard and timber were still on the front entrance, preventing any future looters that wanted to try and get supplies. The lobby was still a mess from when the looters had broken in, but Moseby and the employees that were left had done a good job so far trying to get it back to the way it used to look.

"Zack?"

Zack turned around to see Maddie standing behind him. He gave her a half hearted smile

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep, too much on my mind." Zack sighed. "What are you doing here so early?"

"My family and I are bunking here for a while before we decide what we're doing." Maddie said. "We're on the second floor. It's small, but it will do us."

"Oh, okay." Zack responded. They stood in an awkward silence before Zack finally spoke.

"My girlfriend has turned to faith and religion and believing that God will fix everything in his own time. She thinks its wonderful what 'He' is doing."

Maddie raised her eyebrows "Really? Max has turned to religion? That is the last girl I would have thought that would turn to faith"

"Yeah, I know. I seriously can't take anymore of her 'God is great' and 'God is mighty'." Zack sat down and hung his head in his hands "What am I supposed to do? Last week I told her that I loved her and I would never leave her alone again, now I can't stand her."

Maddie sat down next to Zack and put her hand on his shoulder "Zack, to be honest, girl troubles are the least of your problems. Right now, it's about family." Maddie took a deep breath and sighed "Look, I don't know if you know this, but Carey and Cody are taking this Moon event quite hard. They need someone strong right now, and you are the strongest guy I know. Zack, you need to be there for them. Forget about Max, all she will probably do now is annoy the hell out of you, like you and Cody annoy the hell out of Mr. Moseby. Right now, its family, looking out for one another."

Zack took his head out of his hands "But you're not my family, and I care about you"

Maddie smiled "Everyone in this hotel is family. We all have each other's backs." Maddie hugged Zack "But if you really want to solve the Max issue, just talk to her, understand why she has turned to faith and if she still annoys you, break up with her." Maddie got up and walked to the stairs and went up.

Zack put his head back in his hands and sighed "It would be easier is I didn't have sex with her."

* * *

><p>Cody walked into his third study hall that day and spotted Gwen sitting by herself on an empty table in the back of the classroom. Cody walked towards her and sat down.<p>

"Oh, Cody, just the person I wanted to see!" Gwen said as she looked up at Cody

"You know it is very rare that a girl says that to me." Cody smiled

Gwen smiled "Well, I find that hard to believe. Anyway, I need to ask you a favour."

"Sure, what's up?"

"My parents still haven't returned, and I'm running low on food. The only food I'm getting now is from the cafeteria and it's just stale bread."

Cody swallowed down hard as he felt guilty that his mom packed him can of vegetables everyday that week with a bar of chocolate from the candy counter. "Do you want me to bring you some food? It will be okay, I live in a hotel and we have plenty of food. I'm sure I can pull some strings."

Gwen gave a slight smile. "That would be great." She got up and hugged Cody "You know, I am so glad I have a friend in this time of need"

"Well, it is the least I can do." Cody said happily as she gave him one last smile and walked off.

Cody sat back down and pulled out his books and started on that night's homework. He looked up at the class room door and couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if Zack never came back last Friday when he and Max escaped the janitor's closet, or if Carey and Zack were killed when the looters broke in to the Tipton the morning after. Of if he didn't panic and spend all of his savings on all the food and supplies. He knew they wouldn't last long. Cody packed up his books and put them in his bag and ran after Gwen.

Cody spotted her at her locker and ran up to her. "You know how I said that it was the least I could do, giving you food?"

"Yeah" Gwen responded confused

"Well, how about I do the best I can do, if that makes sense" Cody said

"And what would that be, exactly?"

"Well, all I know is that there are over 24 floors that are unoccupied in the Tipton"

"Why are you telling me this?" Gwen asked suspiciously

"I'm telling you this because I think you should move in to the Tipton until your parents come back. So you have an endless amount of food and reliable electricity that dosen't cut in and out like the Boston main power." Cody smiled

"Cody, are you sure? Won't the manager get mad?"

"Who said the manager had to know?"

Gwen smiled and hugged Cody "Thank you so much Cody!"

Cody smiled and hugged her back. _"Now I just need to get you a key card, a good food supply and make sure no one sees you."_ He thought to himself. _"This should be fun"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I don't want to give too much away, but, this is where Cody's slow downfall begins...**

**From here, it will be 3 or 4 days in a chapter wich will be eaither be 1 or 2 weeks (in the chapter) Wow, that makes no sense but you guys are smart, you know what I mean! **

**Review fellow friends, I like hearing what YOU have to say! (unlike the US government who is taking away the internet as we know it. Hmnn, that sounds familier :P)**


	11. Changing

**Sunday, 27****th**** of May**

Cody opened the emergency door to the Tipton and looked down the hall cautiously. When he decided that it was safe, he grabbed Gwen's hand and they rushed into the hall way, hoping that they wouldn't get caught.

"Cody, are you sure about this?" Gwen whispered.

They stopped at the corner and Cody looked down the hall to see if the entrance to the stairs were free. "I'm sure"

They ran for the stairs and bolted up to the second floor. They again stoped at the door way to the second floor and Cody looked down the hall. He saw Maddie's younger brother Liam playing with a football close to where he wanted to put Gwen

"I think it's safer if you went on the fourth floor." Cody said as he grabbed Gwen's hand again and they rushed up more stairs

"The fourth floor? Why the fourth floor? I'll be all by myself!" Gwen protested as they reached the third floor

"That's the point. No one will hear you, no one will see you. And no one will come to the fourth floor. Why didn't I think of that before?"

They reached the fourth floor and again, Cody looked down the hall. "It's clear."

"Yay" Gwen said sarcastically

"Gwen, I know you don't want to be by yourself, but I can't risk you getting caught. You'll be kicked out and Moseby will kill me." Cody said as they walked in to the hall. "And on the bright side, you have a choice out of 28 rooms"

"They're all identical"

"Just pick a room!" Cody protested

Gwen walked to the 4th room "This one, as four is my lucky number…apparently."

Cody smiled and opened the door with the master key. They walked in and Cody turned on the lights. It was a lot smaller than the Martin's suite but the perfect size for Gwen. The kitchen and bedroom were in the same space but on opposite sides of the room and the bathroom was to the left of the suite.

"Not bad. I can make do here." Gwen said as she put her bags down on her new bed.

Cody closed the door and walked up to Gwen. "I've never really been in the lower floor suites before. It's not bad. Maybe when things get worse Mom, Zack and I will move down here."

"Wait, what did you say?" Gwen said as she turned to face Cody

"That my Mom, brother and I will move down here when things get…oh."

"Things are going to get worse?"

Cody looked at her with a '_sorry I didn't tell you sooner' _face

Gwen sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands and started crying. Cody sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Logan and I found some documents about what was going to happen in the next couple of months, and it's not good."

"But, the moon thing happened a week ago. How can they predict what is going to happen in the coming months?" Gwen sobbed.

"They need to act fast. With the tides and earthquakes showing no signs of stopping they need to make a plan on where people can go that's safe" Cody explained

"But, I heard some kid in Study Hall talk about how delivery of food is continuing in Illinois."

"Yeah, Illinios is one of the safe places. All along the East and West Coast, they are the unsafe places. With tides along both coasts and then the added instability from earthquakes on the West Coast, it's pretty dangerous." Cody said

"Where does that leave Boston?" Gwen asked as she looked at Cody

"Boston was declared unsafe, so they are shutting it down. Along with New York and Washington DC." Cody said softly.

Gwen closed her eyes and tried not to cry harder at the news Cody just gave her. "I'm never going to see my parents again."

Cody hugged Gwen as she cried on his chest. "There is a number you can call that opened yesterday. 1800-FWPK-BOST, it's a number you call to see if they have found someone who is missing."

"But my parents were in Buffalo."

"There aren't any dangers from here to Upper New York State. They will come" Cody said hopefully.

"If they were going to come, they would have been here by now. " Gwen said quietly as she held on to Cody tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, 29<strong>**th**** of May**

Zack walked around the Cheever's High school grounds, hoping to find Max showing off her new dance moves or to randomly run up to him and throw a basketball at his stomach and challenge him to a two on two. But Zack knew those days were long gone. He walked into the courtyard and found Max with her new found church friends praying in a circle. Zack rolled his eyes and walked towards his so called girlfriend.

Max smiled as she saw Zack approaching and excused herself from her church friends. "Hey! I've missed you!" She said as she kissed Zack on the cheek.

"Yeah, I've missed you too. The real you." Zack said as he tried to kiss Max on the lips.

Max dodged Zack's kiss and smiled "Zack, please, not in front of my friends!"

"What? These people aren't your friends! I'm your boyfriend and best friend, along with Bob and Barbra!" Zack said as he tried to kiss her again. This time Max pushed his face away.

"I told you not in front of my friends!"

"As if you care what they think! Just two weeks ago we had sex!" Zack said annoyed as Max looked at her church friends nervously

"Yes and that was a mistake" Max said calmly "I should of waited"

"Snap out of this Max! This isn't you!" Zack pleaded as he grabbed Max's shoulders

"Yes it is!" She yelled back "And if you don't like it, then too bad. It's the way I've been dealing with this whole Moon thing and it's the way I'm going to keep dealing with it" Max loosened out of Zack's grip and stormed to her friends.

Zack stood there in anger as he watched his girlfriend sit back down and hold hands with her new church friends. He watched as the one person he needed deserted him and herself and put her faith into overdrive. "You want to be faithful, I'll give you faithful" Zack walked over to Max's group and cleared his throat.

Max looked at him angrily, and Zack smiled mischievously back.

"Max, sweetie, I just want to say that the other week was amazing. I'm so glad that we waited to have sex. It really was a magical night. Can we do it again sometime?"

Max looked at Zack with pure hatred in her eyes, while the rest of the group looked at Max with mouths wide open.

Max got up and looked straight in to Zack's bluey/grey eyes. "I'm going to kick your ass so hard you'll be feeling it until the day you die, which will be extremely soon Zachary" She said in a harsh whisper.

Zack smiled with triumph "There's my girl!"

Max slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Zack fell onto the ground from the force of the hit. The church group looked astonished as they got up and backed away.

"Fuck." Zack whispered as he felt the left side of his face. "It's been a week since you last slapped me across the face!"

"Oh yeah" Max said as she stood over Zack "And to make up for next week" Max kicked Zack twice as hard as the force she used on Zack's face

Zack cried in pain as he clenched on to his stomach.

"Next time, don't tell my whole group of friends that I'm no longer pure! Oh wait; there won't be a next time. I'm done with you. For good." Max walked towards the building and left Zack clenching to his stomach.

Zack rolled onto his back and looked at the Moon. It was a quarter Moon, but it still looked just as big and just as frightening. "I fucking hate you, Moon. You've ruined everything." Zack whispered angrily. He got up and hunched over, still clenching to his stomach. Zack wrenched in pain as he walked towards the entrance to the hall to get to class, but he ended up going towards the exit of the school.

Within half an hour the pain had subsided in his stomach and a bruise had formed on his cheek and he somehow managed to walk to the Tipton.

Zack walked through the back entrance and snuck up the stairs and went to the second floor to where Maddie and her family were living.

Maddie's Mom came out of one of the suites and froze at the sight of Zack. "You're one of those twins that Maddie used to babysit for! Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"I'd rather not talk about it" Zack said politely "Is Maddie around?"

"She is in suite 225" Maddie's Mom inspected Zack before heading down the stairs into the lobby.

Zack, now feeling self-conscious, headed towards Maddie's suite. He reached her suite and knocked on the door. He heard some rummaging and then footsteps heading towards the door. Maddie opened it and Zack smiled slightly

"Hi"

"What happened to your face?" Maddie asked surprised as she let Zack in.

"Well, I kind of, in a way, took your advice on talking to Max about the whole church and faith and the sudden loving of God" Zack explained as he sat down on her bed

"And how did it go?" Maddie asked

Zack looked at her bluntly and pointed to his cheek. "That's not all either." He stood up and lifted his shirt and showed Maddie the clearly visible outline of Max's foot on his stomach.

"So not so well then"

Zack nodded. "But I also said some things I shouldn't have. But I don't want to go into that."

Maddie sighed and sat down next to Zack. "Well, think of it as a good thing. You have one less person to worry about."

"But I want to worry about her! Not only _was _she my girlfriend she was also my best friend. Now she is neither." Zack said as he fiddled with the linin on Maddie's bed.

"Zack, I've told you this before and I'm going to tell you it again. Times are tough and they are going to be for a very long time. We will all soon loose friends, either from departure or death. It may not seem it now but from a month from here, things are going to be worse. Lack of food, supplies. People are going to die. And people also know that you live in a hotel that has food and supplies. People will soon ask you if you can spare them a suite in the hotel and in times like these, you need to decide whether or not you give someone you barely know or someone who you though you knew a room in the hotel and share our food or supplies, or keep them for family." Maddie said softly. "Zack, things are going to get worse."

Zack looked at the floor "Maddie, two weeks ago, Max and I had sex for the first time. Her dad came in and caught us and there was a fight and I ran out like a scared idiot. Last Friday after school I finally got her and I pushed us in to a supply closet and we talked and I told her how much I was sorry and she forgave me. Now, she has completely changed, turned into someone she usually hates and because I was pissed off with her, I told her new church pray circle group thing, that we had sex. So she slapped me and kicked me in the stomach and said we were through."

Maddie looked at Zack stunned. "Yeah that's completely opposite to what I told you to do"

"I don't know. Maybe it was for the best" Zack sighed.

Maddie shrugged. "Don't know. We'll find out soon enough."

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, 31<strong>**st**** of May**

Logan and Cody walked through the dark halls during lunch. Cody sacrificed a can of carrots and they shared it instead of eating stale bread for the fourth time that week.

"So, how is Gwen settling in?" Logan asked as they finished off the carrots

"She's settling in fine. We've nearly been caught twice by Moseby but other than that, no one knows she is at the Tipton." Cody said. They walked into the senior's hallway and glanced into the first classroom.

"I can't believe we can't even do a proper senior year." Logan said as they walked away from the door

"Yeah, we pretty much did the SAT's for nothing." Cody scoffed.

"Well, maybe not. If we can get to a safe town, we can go to college." Logan said hopefully.

"Yeah, one with reliable power." Cody said as he pointed to the lights. "How long was the electricity on for today?"

"About three hours" Logan said dismally. "It gets so hot in our house. This summer is going to kill me without air conditioning."

"Tipton generator is still going, but Arwin says we can't rely on it for much longer, it will soon cut out." Cody sighed "We've been lucky to last this long"

There was an awkward pause before Logan spoke. "Dad called the hospital but it was flat out and the staff on duty said that they hadn't seen Mom." Logan paused before continuing "So Dad called that 1800 number for missing people in Boston. It turns out that it's a body viewing. They've turned Fenway Park into a huge morgue."

Cody scrunched up his nose at the thought of Fenway Park being turned into a morgue. "So, what's your Dad going to do?"

Logan shrugged "I suppose he is going to go an check out the hospital, but apparently according to one of Dad's co-workers, security are armed at the entrance, so that may be difficult. And if that is unsuccessful, Dad will book a ticket to see the body viewing at Fenway."

Cody nodded and patted Logan on the back. "Don't worry. She will come back. They are probably keeping staff back to work 24/7 shifts to help with the back lodge in all the injured. When that clears she will probably come home."

"But she still could have ringed us to tell us that she was okay when the phones were working." Logan sighed. "I don't know Cody. I just have a feeling she is gone."

"You and Gwen really need to talk about your parent situation. I have absolutely no idea what to say." Cody said apologetically.

"Yeah, maybe."

Cody and Logan walked to their next class even though it didn't start for ten minutes. Cody watched Logan as he slumped down on the floor and lent against the wall and just stared into space. He looked scared and tired. They all did. But Cody couldn't stop feeling guilty at all the advantages he had. Tomorrow was two weeks since the Moon was hit and Cody knew that what they had right now, at that moment would be considered paradise in the next coming months.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is how the chapters will be from now on, 3 or 4 day chapters either over one or two weeks, just so I can get the story moving along. Tomorrow is my first day back at school and my senior year, but I'll keep updating as best as I can. I do slack off, I am guilty as charged, but I am going to finish this story. It still has a while to go, but it will be finished, with or without reviews :)**

**But reviews would be nice! :) **


	12. The Beginning of the Fall

**Sunday, 2****nd**** of June**

Carey walked in to the boy's room, which was now the supply closet for all their food and supplies. She scanned the mountains' of cans Cody had purchased. Sure he had bought a lot, but the supply of food that they had would only last them until December if they continued to eat three meals a day. There were also the canned goods in the hotel's kitchen but with every staff member and their family sharing, that would only last them until September, max.

Carey grabbed some yeast and flour and decided to attempt making bread with the help of Maddie. The hotel staff decided it would be a good idea if everyone in the hotel had dinner together every Sunday night and since there were less than twenty people staying in the hotel, it wasn't a big deal to Carey. As Carey put all the ingredients out on the bench top for the bread, Maddie walked into the suite, carrying another amount of supplies for another loaf of bread.

"I thought we could make three or four big loaves, just so we can have a good amount of fibre." Maddie smile weakly as she put them down next to Carey's ingredients.

Carey investigated Maddie; worried at how weak she looked and how much weight she had lost on her already slim frame. "Maddie, have you been eating?"

"Of course. I mean, not as much as I would like to, but I've been eating." Maddie said as she put an apron on.

Carey narrowed her eyebrows and reached up in to her cupboard and handed Maddie a can of chicken "Eat this. You're way to thin and weak for my liking."

Maddie shook her head "No, it's fine Carey, really. I'm just eating a little less so Liam has more to eat. That's all"

"I'm not making this bread until you have this chicken in your mouth" Carey said as she opened up the can and handed Maddie a fork.

Maddie sighed in defeat and reached for the can of chicken, her hand shaking as she grabbed it out of Carey's hand. She took a mouthful of chicken and drooled with the taste of meat in her mouth.

"That's better." Carey smiled as she watched a hungry Maddie scoff down the can of chicken. "Now, how on earth do I make bread?"

Maddie swallowed the last bit of chicken and smiled. "I have my grandma's recipe right here." She reached in to her pocket and handed Carey the recipe.

"Wonderful. Now all we need to do is triple the recipe and we shall have four loaves to share around tonight" Carey said happily as she started to prepare the baking pan.

Maddie looked sadly at the handwriting on the piece of paper with the recipe. "I don't even know if my grandmother is alive."

Carey stopped what she was doing and looked at Maddie sadly. "I don't know if my mother is alive as well. Apparently Seattle has been badly hit with earthquakes and tidal waves"

"It won't be too long before one of us goes"

Zack walked to the door of his suite and heared his mother and Maddie talking. He pressed his ear up to the door and listened in to their conversation.

"I wish I could say that you're wrong, but unfortunately, you are probably right" Carey said sadly as she put the yeast in a mixing bowl. "But I've got to keep reassuring the boys that things are fine. That we have food, but once our food supply runs out, I don't know what I'm going to do. I guess I could teach them to hunt and collect food?"

"Like the Hunger Games. I love that book" Maddie smiled. "But that's not a bad idea."

"We also have to discuss though how we are going to get out of the Tipton next week, as the boy's school is staying open during the summer and the Tipton is going to flood next week." Carey said

"Do we know for sure that the Tipton will flood?" Maddie asked. Zack could tell Maddie was worried.

"Full moon, or killer moon, is next week. Already the tides are 4 streets away from the Tipton, so it's a very high probability." Carey sighed as she started to knead the dough "If it reaches the Tipton, I don't know how high it will reach, but your family may want to discuss moving to the fourth floor, just for safety. Because if you're on the second floor and the water is hitting the celing of the lobby, it may collapse."

"Yeah, but I don't think it will be very high, if it reaches. Probably like 4 inched of water." Maddie reassured.

"You're probably right. But just in case." Carey said as she watched Maddie struggle kneading the dough. "Here, let me help you"

Zack stepped away from the door and began to process what he just heard. He ran to the elevator and leting his body take over, he pressed the Penthouse button. "I don't even know if London is even alive"

* * *

><p>Zack looked over the Boston skyline from London's suite. Something that he once enjoyed doing when he was younger was now something that depressed him greatly. The tides had inundated a majority of the Boston bay area and were slowly creeping towards the Tipton. The sunset Zack was also witnessing was something he was dreading. The clouds turning different shades of pinks and purples and the sky turning red and orange and engulfing the city would be something that would relax Zack normally after a long day at school. But now, sunset meant moon and reality. Reality of what life was like and how as the days went by, the situation in Boston decreased. Zack looked up at the darkening sky. The regular sounds of the city, cars, buses, and people had all turned into an eerie stillness a week ago. Not even birds were chirping.<p>

Cody quietly walked into London's suite and silently crept to the door way behind Zack. He watched as his older brother hung his head and took a deep, shaky breath, as if he was on the verge of crying. "Zack?" Cody said quietly as he walked up to his older brother.

Zack glanced at Cody, unfazed by his sudden appearance and looked back at the setting sun, his eyes turning green at the reflection of light from the sun. A single tear streamed down his face. "Everything is going to get worse. People are going to die. People we know are going to die. We're going to die." Zack said bluntly, not having single eye contact with Cody.

Cody stood next to Zack and rested his elbows on the ledge on the balcony. "Where did that come from?"

"I overheard Mom and Maddie talking while they were making bread. All of this shit is going to get worse. Mom said the tides will probably come up to the Tipton so the Lobby could flood next week during the full moon. Maddie's family may have to move up to the fourth floor, just in case-"

"-The fourth floor?" Cody exclaimed

"Yeah, why should you care where Maddie and her family go anyway? You never engage on what's going on, you're always out, not telling Mom or me where the hell you are going." Zack said

Cody looked at the sun which was disappearing over the Boston horizon. "Well, we don't have long to live. Why would I waste my last few weeks, months, whatever I have left, locked up in the suite or at school? I faced the facts before this whole fucking thing happened. As did Esteban, who is now long gone. And the guy who I met in the library with Logan, he headed down south. As for me, I'm stuck here, in a dying city that will get no fucking supplies when winter comes; the government has taken over everything. So much for liberty." Cody scoffed as pushed his side fringe back in frustration.

Zack shook his head. "Why is it when something bad happens, you have to make it all about yourself? Why is it always 'woeful Cody'? You knew this was going to happen, so why the fuck are you acting all selfish and not helping Mom, or helping me with Mr Moseby and trying to get the Lobby back in order?"

"Because I have shit to do!" Cody yelled

"Yeah, well so does everybody else Cody!" Zack yelled back "This may surprise you, but you're not the only one going through this! Yeah, we may die, but right now, we are alive. In a few months one of us may die. And where will you be? Who knows, probably off with Gwen or Logan. Get over yourself Cody, because soon you'll regret it."

Cody glared at Zack, close to punching him in the face. "Gwen's Mom and Dad are missing and so is Logan's Mom. I've been helping them because _we _have been selfish and spoilt in living in a hotel and we have food and power. They don't. Their power has been cutting in and out, and we are lucky enough to get about 3 hours of electricity a day at school. So I'm sorry if I haven't been spending every fucking moment with you and Mom." Cody stormed off back in to London's suite and walked out the door.

Zack stood there stunned at Cody's outburst, but still frustrated at his younger brother. Instead of helping his family get ready for what's to come, he insisted on helping others. True, that was in Cody's nature, but he also knew that sometimes Cody will go out of his way to help someone and sometimes that wasn't the best thing.

* * *

><p>Zack sat opposite Cody on the end of the long table that was put together by some tables from the restaurant by Patrick. Zack quickly glanced at Cody who was looking to into space, not really caring what was going on around him. Carey, Maddie and Irene walked out with the food they had prepared for their Sunday Night feast and put it on the table. The last bit of meat that was in the kitchen freezer was cooked and put in the middle of the table. Irene had made a big salad from the cans that were also found around the hotels kitchen cupboards, while Carey and Maddie had made 4 loaves of bread and put one loaf on each side of the tables and the remaining two in the middle, next to the variety of meat. Everyone sat down and took a fair portion for them to eat, including one slice of thick bread each. Everyone talked about how they have no idea what's going to happen in the coming months or how food is going to get to Boston and to lighten the mood, Arwin informed that the generator would probably give out in the next two weeks.<p>

Zack sat and ate his food slowly and thought how he would have to become man of the house until his dad came and how much his Mom would now be relying on him as Cody was useless. He looked at Maddie, who was eating like she had never tasted food before in her life. And even with her mouth covered in food, she was still attractive. And if there was one girl he had to have before he died, it was Maddie. And he was going to get her.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 5<strong>**th**** of June**

Cody snuck into Gwen's suite with 2 cans of carrots, a can of chicken and a carton of instant milk and 4 sachets of hot chocolate. Gwen smiled at the hot chocolate.

"Do you know the last time I had any form of chocolate?" Gwen smiled

"Probably three weeks ago?" Cody laughed

"Okay, but still, that seems a long time ago!"

Cody smiled. The room was dimly lit so people outside didn't notice there was someone living in the suite, and that was the same as every other room. If people realised there was still electricity in the Tipton or even people living in the hotel, people would try and move in, and that was the last thing everyone in the Tipton wanted.

Cody got up from the little table in Gwen's suite and put the kettle on to make the hot chocolate. Gwen grabbed out a plate from her cupboard and put out half of one can of carrots on her plate and the whole can of chicken.

Cody watched Gwen scrunch up her nose at her meal for the night and Cody could help but feel guilty for not bringing her more. "I'll bring you something special tomorrow night, I promise."

"Cody, its fine. You gave me hot chocolate, as well as a meal. And you have snuck me in to the hotel. And you're here with me. You don't need to bring me something special. This is special." Gwen rapped her hands around Cody's waist and kissed him gently on the lips.

Cody looked down into her brown eyes and smiled "Where did that come from?"

"Just take it as thanks, for everything." Gwen said as she kissed him again.

Cody deepened the kiss as he put his hands around her waist as Gwen moved her hands to his neck. Cody didn't know how long they stood there kissing, but he did know that when they finished his jaw was hurting and the boiled kettle had turned cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 7<strong>**th**** of June**

Cody walked through the increasingly empty halls of his high school. The proper school year was supposed to end on that day, but due to the school wanting to keep everyone occupied, school was to stay open until further notice, but with no bus service, starting Monday due to shortage of gas and petrol. That was fine with Cody as he had his bike, but getting Gwen to school would be a problem. Cody got to class room and noticed that some of the classes had merged into his, making it a full junior class. Zack was also now in his class, which in a way, made it harder to keep Gwen and him a secret.

Mr Whitley walked into the classroom, looking tired and stressed, but he still seemed to look about the same, which gave Cody the clear indication that he was eating well. Cody took a seat next to Gwen and Logan and waited for homeroom to begin.

Mr Whitley stood out to the front of the class and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Good morning class. As you can tell, you have been combined into two classes, as there are now only enough juniors to make that many classes. But you're some of the lucky ones, as the sophomores only have enough to make half a class. Now, you're all probably wondering what is going to happen over the summer. Well, I have the answers" Mr Whitley waved a piece of paper above his head before continuing "They will be five days of school, starting from 10 in the morning till 3. As of next week you will be seniors, so congratulations."

And excited murmur went through the class before Mr Whitley raised his hands for silence "the lessons for seniors that will take place are maths, Biology and Physics, History and English. Arts or Music class you will have to conduct yourself due to shortage of staff, same applies to PE, although I doubt any of you have the strength to do any type of physical sport. Are there any questions?"

Cody put his hand up

"Yes Cody?"

"Why are we starting senior year next week?"

Mr Whitley sighed "Because they don't expect the school to be open by the end of winter as it may be too cold due to lack of electricity and heating, and students and staff may not be able to make it to the school."

"In other words, you think we will die?" a kid in the class called out. Everyone looked at Whitley.

"Look, I don't know what is going to happen. Or why you even need a senior year to be honest. There is no college open. The government has already declared that. But school is something that can keep you occupied until it can't stay open any longer. Who knows? Things may improve by the end of the summer. No one knows." Mr Whitley said. He sat down at his desk and took his glasses of and rubbed his eyes. "Now can everyone remain quite as I take down the role please?"

Cody looked around the class room, then at Gwen. She was staring out the window, looking at the eerie stillness of Boston. It was hard to believe that even this many people were still living in the city, because it was so quiet, Cody had to keep reminding himself that it wasn't just him and the people in the Tipton still in Boston.

* * *

><p>As Cody walked to the lunch hall, Gwen grabbed his hand and pulled him out side to where they sat the first time they ever saw the Moon. She gave Cody a quick kiss and smiled at him mischievously. "You're gonna hate me, but last night I snuck out of my suite, and out of curiosity, I wanted to see if there was any of this left, and there is. Heaps in fact." Gwen pulled out two packets of Vodka Cruisers "They are an Australian, New Zealand alcoholic drink. They call them Alco pops or something. They are so good! I got us the watermelon flavoured one" She handed Cody a pack which contained 4 drinks.<p>

"Gwen, I don't know if this is a good idea" Cody said as he handed her back the packet.

"Cody, the alcohol percentage is so low on this that it will take ten of these to even get tipsy. Just try one, they are really good!"

Cody sighed and took back the packet of Cruisers and opened it up and took one out. He opened the bottle and took a small sip of the bright pink liquid.

"It tastes just like a watermelon soda. That's pretty good!" Cody said surprised before taking another sip.

"See, I told you!" Gwen smiled as she kissed Cody on the cheek. She smiled as she watched Cody finish the first one and open the second one and scull it. Soon enough he had finished his pack and started on her pack where she had only opened one. Cody was too drunk to even realise Gwen get up and meet Drew to talk to him.

"Are you sure that drop kick won't realise? You have a lot at risk here Gwen" Drew said as he towered over her.

Gwen looked at the ground. "Look, I have done all you have told me to do, I got him drunk for your enjoyment and I investigated what floors you and your friends could go to with put being caught."

"And am I close enough to Zack?" Drew asked as he stroked Gwen's cheek

Gwen shuddered at the touch of his icy fingers, but was too scared to push them off "Yes, you're on the 20th floor. Zack and Cody are on the 23rd. You're best to go now, while Cody is drunk. He is a light weight, so he may be like this for a while."

"Thanks Gwen, you have been at good service to me" Drew smiled in triumph "Time to get that little clone back"

Gwen rolled her eyes "Are you still holding a grudge against Zack from freshmen year?"

"Do you think you're in any position to question me Gwen?" Drew said angrily as he grabbed Gwen's t-shirt

"No, I'm not" Gwen stammered "Do whatever you want"

Drew smiled and let go of her shirt. He walked over to Cody and laughed. "Too bad my phone doesn't work or else this would be going' everywhere. A drunken Cody Martin. Fuck, that's funny"

Drew walked off laughing, leaving Gwen to deal with a drunken Cody. She rushed over to him and healed him up, as he was laughing hysterically on the ground at nothing.

"Oh my god, Gwen, the moon is so fucking big! Isn't it big Gwen! Look at it Gwen! Look at the pretty moon! Fuck you moon!" Cody reached for another drink but Gwen slapped his hand.

"You have had way too many of those to last you a life time" Gwen said as she brushed Cody's side fringe out of his face. "I'm so, so, so sorry Cody." She whispered as she healed on to Cody so he wouldn't lie down in case he vomited and choked on it. She looked at her drunken boyfriend and started to cry.

"Gwen, why are you crying? I don't like it when you cry! Gweeennnn stop crying" Cody whined as he attempted to rub the tears of her face but ended up hitting her nose. "Wow, I'm hungry."

Gwen kissed Cody gently on the lips. Cody smiled and laughed. "You kissed me! Haha, you like me!"

"I do like you. And I'm never going to let him hurt you again, I promise." Gwen whispered as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged his chest. Cody attempted to grab another drink, but Gwen slapped his hand again. "Nice try"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heheh, well, I know this has taken me a VERY long time to update, and I hope that it doesn't take me 7 weeks to update the next chapter, but reality is folks is that I'm in year 12 and like most things in the life of a year 12, school comes first. :'(**

**But I really will try and get this updated again by next week, but I make no promises my friends :)**

***Reviews do help with the updating***

**You know what to do ;)**


	13. Cody's Protection, Zack's Guilt

**Saturday, 8****th**** of June**

Cody rubbed his head as it was still throbbing from the amount of alcohol he had consumed the previous day. Everything that happened was a blur, but he was sure Gwen snuck him out of school and snuck him into the Tipton and into her room. He looked around her tiny suite. It was dark, which meant it was probably early morning.

He sat up on the couch Gwen put him on and rubbed his eyes. Two things he knew. One, he should never in his right mind touch alcohol again, and two, his Mom was going to kill him. Cody looked over at Gwen who was sleeping peacefully. He didn't know if Gwen had got him drunk deliberately or if he just really liked alcohol. Either way, he wasn't touching it again.

Cody slowly got up, and walked over to the peaceful sleeping Gwen. He kissed her on the forehead and silently walked out, closing the door before him. Cody looked at the elevator panel at the top of the elevator and instantly knew something was wrong. The elevator was coming from the 20th floor.

* * *

><p>Cody snuck into his suite and silently walked over to Zack and shook him awake. Before Zack could say anything, Cody put his hand over Zack's mouth.<p>

"I need to see you in the hall way, right now." Cody whispered

Zack got up silently and they both walked out as quietly as they could without disturbing their sleeping mother. Zack quietly closed the door and turned to faced Cody.

"Where the hell have you been?" Zack demanded

Cody put his finger to his lips "I'll tell you in a second, first, let's just get away from the door, Mom might hear us."

Zack and Cody walked to the end of the hall way, far enough so they wouldn't be in earshot of their sleeping mother and wake her up. That was the last thing Cody needed.

Zack looked at Cody "Well?"

"I've been at Gwen's. It's a long story"

Zack scrunched his nose "You stink like alcohol." His eyes widened "You've been drinking alcohol!"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, I know, and trust me, I regret it. Gwen took me back to her house so Mom wouldn't find out but I'm covered in the smell of it and possibly my vomit."

"Look, I don't want to know why you were drinking alcohol. But what I do want to know is why you woke me up at 2:30 in the morning!" Zack said

Cody looked around the empty hallway and then at his brother. Even though no one could hear them, Cody lowered his voice "There is someone in the Tipton. Someone has snuck into the Tipton and is living here without Moseby's permission."

Zack raised an eyebrow "How do you know?"

"When I pressed the elevator to go up, it was coming from the 20th floor. No one is allowed to stay higher than the 6th floor, apart from us" Cody explained.

Zack shrugged "Maybe someone pressed the wrong button Cody"

"And stayed on the 20th floor?" Cody paused "This person could be a threat Zack. They could be dangerous!"

Zack sighed "And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Can you just come with me and check it out? If there is someone there, we can get Moseby straight away and we can get them out"

"Fine" Zack said "As long as we get back before Mom wakes up. She doesn't need to worry about the both of us, and you need a shower. You stink of alcohol."

"Yeah, I know. Thank you for reminding me" Cody said annoyed.

The twins made their way to the lobby but found no Moseby.

"Maybe he is dealing with a matter in his office" Cody said.

Zack walked over to Moseby's office and knocked on his door. There was no response. He knocked again but there was still no answer. "He must be sleeping in one of the suites." Zack suggested.

Cody shrugged. "It just means we have to deal with it ourselves."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Cody, just get over it. It could be Moseby on the 20th floor! And if someone has snuck into the hotel, the will die of starvation as the food is guarded."

"The food is guarded?" Cody asked

"Well yeah, by the security cameras and by Norman. Even during the worst of times, he still likes being Norman the Doorman." Zack said as he headed over to the elevator.

Cody followed. "Have you noticed how dramatic everything has become over the short period of time since the moon incident?"

"It's because people are starting to realise how minimal chance of survival they have without food. People are probably starting to die off now, due to the lack of it. No stores are open, there is no food inflow. Well, not to Boston, anyway. Probably New York and Washington DC has food inflow. In fact, they probably are fine, besides from the fact that half of Manhattan has flooded. Hey, did you know that Cape Cod is completely underwater?" Zack said as they reached their floor.

"Yeah, and trust me, New York is not going to survive this." Cody said dismally as they entered the suite.

"Their goes your NYU dream I guess." Zack whispered.

Cody nodded "I need to take a shower, I'm starting to get sick again just from my own smell"

"Just try and keep the noise down, I'm going back to bed." Zack slumped back onto his mattress and snuggled into his pillow.

Cody smiled at how innocent his brother looked and how he wished he could take a photo. He went inside the bathroom and turned on the tap. Not only saving food was essential, but there was possibility water could become contaminated or freezes during the winter. Cody also knew that hot showers were a luxury. He didn't want to live the way he was now being forced to. Everything he enjoyed a month ago has been taken away and soon hot water will be gone. He got into the shower and rested his head against the shower glass and let the hot water sting his back. Enjoying the sensation that will soon be taken away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, 10<strong>**th**** of June**

Moseby rushed to his office and picked up the phone. Sure enough there was no dial tone. He slammed the phone down on to his desk and sat in his leather chair. From the lack of food and sleep, Moseby felt like he was already dead. Just a walking corpse. Carey knocked on Moseby's office door an entered without permission.

"You need to eat" Carey said as she handed him a can of string beans and a fork. "I'm not leaving until you do."

Moseby glared at Carey and took the can and ate them slowly. "I honestly can look after myself"

Carey raised an eyebrow. "You look like walking death. Now eat. And after you have eaten, you must have a good night's sleep. No excuses."

"Carey, I have an important matter to attend and if I don't sort it out,"

"You could collapse Mr Moseby!" Carey cut in. "You need to eat that and then sleep! You have been working 24 hour shifts. There is only so much a body can handle before it's too much."

Moseby sighed in defeat. "Very well. After I eat this I will sleep. But maybe you can help me."

Carey nodded "Sure. I need something to keep me occupied"

"There is a mysterious disappearance in the food we have. Irene is in charge of food supplies and she has observed that the cans we have reserved for next Sunday are gone." Moseby grabbed a sheet of paper that Irene's neat handwriting on it and handed it to Carey "She wrote that it hasn't been just that either. Someone has been sneaking food out all weekend. I'm not too sure it it's someone from the hotel stealing food or if someone has snuck into the hotel and taking our food as they please. Either way, it's already shortened our food supply and Boston won't start getting food supply until next month."

Carey's lips tightened as she read Irene's note. "I'll get on to this straight away."

"Thank you Carey." Moseby managed a small smile.

"Now go to sleep" Carey smiled as she walked out of his office. Moseby did as he was told and rested his head on his office table and shut his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"We need to talk" Cody said as he pulled Gwen into an empty class room. "About Friday"<p>

"You got drunk. That's pretty much it" Gwen said as Cody looked at her. Although he didn't have that kindness in his eyes as he usually did. They were cold.

"No, that's not it. I remember what happened Gwen. You got me drunk."

Gwen scoffed "It's not my fault you can't control the amount of alcohol you consume"

"No, but you could of stopped me before I got drunk!" Cody yelled.

Gwen loosened her arm out of Cody's grip and breathed in deeply, trying to hold back tears. "The reason I did that was because Drew is threating me. Cody, he has been so terrible to me"

She flung herself into Cody's arms and held on to him. He put his arms around her and held on to her tightly. "But why did you get me drunk?" Cody asked gently.

"Because said that he was bored and he wanted to see you drunk. Drew said he wanted to be entertained and I'm supposed to be the provider. But I don't want to do it anymore Cody!" Gwen cried even harder.

"Don't worry, he won't touch you again, I promise" Cody kissed Gwen on her head. "I'm going to get that prick back."

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, 13<strong>**th**** of June**

Zack looked furiously around the ever so quiet junior's hallway trying to find Max. It haunted him how badly he treated her and how he didn't accept her new found faith in God. He should have embraced it, he thought to himself. Everyone needs to find comfort in something, especially in these times. So why didn't he just be accepting and let Max do her thing with the church group?

And Zack needed her. He needed Max more than ever.

Zack recognised a girl that was in the church circle the day he and Max broke up. With a knot of guilt in his stomach, he walked up to the red haired girl and lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Zack Martin, I'm Max's ex-boyfriend. I was wondering if you have seen her."

The red haired girl turned to Zack and scowled. "You must know which I'm not surprised by."

"Know what?" Zack asked confused.

"Max left last Friday with her Dad. They went to Texes. Her dad found a safe town where his services are needed." She looked sorry, but Zack wasn't sure if it was for him or for the fact Max had slept with such a dirt bag. "You might want to beg Him for forgiveness. After the way you treated Max, after she gave you her purity. Max was crying for days after you did that. She was very lucky we understood." The red haired girl closed her locker and walked off.

Zack found the closest empty classroom and went in, hiding in the far end corner where no one could see him and cried. He cried for not getting a chance to apologize to the only girl he ever loved, he cried because she left and he may never see her again and he cried for everything that had gone wrong in the last month and the life he was now forced to live.

* * *

><p>"Drew" Cody yelled as he spotted him down the empty hall.<p>

Drew turned around and snickered. "Ah, the clone! Recovered from the hangover?"

Cody shoved him as hard as he could "Stay away from Gwen. What did she ever do to you?"

Drew glared at Cody "I see the weak clone has gained some muscle in to his arm."

"Just leave her alone, she wants nothing to do with you."

Drew laughed. "The bitch is in no position to deny my orders."

"Orders?" Cody spat. "She is not your fucking servant Drew!" He clenched his fist, ready to punch Drew in the face. Drew noticed and laughed.

"What are you going to do, punch me in the face, you little faggot?" Drew laughed even harder.

Cody swang his fist, but Drew was too fast. He grabbed on to Cody's wrist and twisted it. With his free hand, he punched Cody hard in the stomach. He cried in pain as Drew threw him to the cold floor. "Don't fuck with me clone. Gwen is my bitch, she is just using you." He gave Cody one last kick in the stomach and walked off. Cody lay on the floor and processed what had just happened and how hopeless he was. He can't even protect Gwen. It was a miracle that he was able to protect his family from starvation. But protecting Gwen was everything to him. But if what Drew said was true, that she was just using him, what was the point?

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, 16<strong>**th**** of June**

Carey turned on the air conditioner as the temperature sored. It had been an oddly hot summer so far and it was predicted to get hotter. She shut the curtains to block out the blistering sun and to help cool the suite down further. Zack and Cody, both looking depressed, sat quietly on the couch, playing their video games, not making eye contact with each other. Carey sat in between them and put her arms around their shoulders.

"Boys, I know you're upset. But if we have made it through one month, we can make it through the rest." She kissed them both on their foreheads.

"Doubt it" Cody muttered under his breath.

Carey smacked him on the back "We will. We have us, and your Dad is slowly making his way to Boston. I spoke to him yesterday when the phone lines were working. At the moment he is stuck in New York State, but he will be here in about a week."

Zack smiled a bit. "It will be good having Dad here, helping us."

"Yes, it will." Carey smiled.

Zack closed his Nintendo DS and looked at Carey. "Mom, how bad are things going to get?"

"I'm not going to lie, things will get worse. But Boston will be getting food supply soon. So just in case we will put our names down for food, so people don't realise we have food." Carey said.

Cody nodded. "That's a good idea. And then we can stretch our food longer"

Carey nodded. And at that moment everything went silent. The air conditioner stoped, the fridge stoped working and Carey's electric clock turned off.

"The generator has given out." Zack whispered. "The power's out"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy late Easter everyone! I'm not to sure about this chapter, but it's getting the story moving along, I guess. And this is a pretty long story, so I really want to move it along a bit. **

**I haven't proofed it...heheh, but I'm camping in the cold and I'm using my internet on my phone and my laptop is long life battary thing but I don't want to waste the battary any more then I have to, as I'm going to _try_ and update again while it's school holidays...but I'm trying, I really am. **

**Well my fingers are so cold that they are about to fall off, but don't forget to review and let me know what needs improving. ^_^**

**(I know that there are alot of you that read this [I look at this story's traffic, and it's my most popular story...according to the traffic...], but I'm only getting two very wonderful reviewers. Even if it's to say that my story sucks and it should be thrown into the pits of Tartus, it's a review and you took time out of your live to say something to me...heheh. I'm going to stop typing know, as my fingers are frozen and this is a very long A/N...) **


	14. Dark Paths form in Darkenss

**Sunday, 17****th**** of June**

Irene prepared the little food she could supply for the Sunday feast in the hotel's kitchen. Preparing it by candle light proved difficult as she tried to estimate the amount of food in the cans and the amount she needed to save for other meals through the week. They still hadn't captured the person who was taking the food, and their food stock was running dangerously low.

Maddie walked in with a few packets of chips, chocolates and lollies.

Irene looked at the sweets Maddie had in her hands and her mouth watered at sight of chocolate. "Where did you get those Maddie?"

"The vending machine is still in the hallway near the ball room, untouched." Maddie smiled and put them down on the bench. "Zack told me yesterday, and before the power went out, I bought these."

Irene smiled. "I wish the power was still on so I could buy some chocolate."

"Well, I guess if you hit it hard enough, the stuff will come out." Maddie said thoughtfully. "Anyway, I brought this down and thought maybe we could have some dessert afterwards. Everyone has been feeling pretty sulky since the power went out yesterday so this might cheer them up a little bit."

Irene's eyes lit up. "That's a splendid idea Maddie! You are such a wonderful girl." She grabbed the stuff Maddie put in the bench and hid them away in the back cupboard near the sink. "The little devil who has been stealing food better not find this"

"We moved the food, didn't we?" Maddie asked as she started to help Irene with preparing dinner.

"Yes, it's locked in a suite on the first floor. Only Moseby has the key to it." Irene responded.

"That's good." Maddie tested to see if the natural gas worked. She pressed down the button that turned on the gas and then turned the knob. It clicked a few times before the blue flame ignited. Maddie smiled. "We have natural gas"

"Excellent." Irene walked over and started heating up the canned chicken.

* * *

><p>Zack, Cody and Carey slowly made their way down the 23 flights of stairs. Although it was easy going down, all three dreaded the long walk up. Zack knew they would have to move to a lower floor, and they would have to do it soon.<p>

"God, my knees hurt." Carey complained. "At least I've lost a few pounds over this month."

"There has to be a way Arwin can fix the generator" Zack said optimistically.

Cody shook his head. "We were lucky it lasted as long as it did. I doubt Arwin can get it working again."

"Well, thank you captain sunshine" Zack grumbled.

Carey nudged Zack's side to signal him to keep quiet. "Cody is possibly right. The generator was powering the whole hotel. Anyway, the one thing we need is heat for the colder months. As long as there is oil in the furnace, we are fine."

"We'll have to move to a lower floor then. We can't keep walking up and down 23 flights of stairs every day. We need to conserve our energy." Zack said as they reached the ninth floor.

Cody looked at Zack and smiled. "You're using your brain for once. Good job buddy" He lightly tapped Zack on the shoulder. Zack shrugged

"In times like these, you have to start using your brain. And put family first."

Cody glared at Zack but didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>Everyone took their place around the long candle lit table in the ball room. Carey sitting next to Cody while Zack sat opposite Cody. Maddie and her family sat next to Zack while Irene, Norman, Patrick and Mr Moseby sat around each other, all talking in a hushed whisper. Zack tried to listen into the conversation but could only pick up on the panicked muffled voices of Irene and Patrick.<p>

"Mom, shouldn't you be talking with Moseby as well?" Zack asked once he gave up on trying to listen in to the conversation.

Carey shook her head. "I'd rather sit here in comfort of my two boys." She smiled slightly, but Carey looked concerned and Zack suspected that his mother already knew what they were talking about.

Finally, Moseby tapped his fork on his glass and stood up. "If I can have your attention please?"

Everyone's eyes shot to Moseby.

"Thank you. I will now address the problems that we now face, and will face in the coming week. Now, as you have all probably noticed, the power is unfortunately out. Arwin assessed the generator and it's unfortunately unfixable."

Everyone looked at Arwin who slowly shook his head. "I tried. I really did. The generator is completely busted and I have no emergency petrol."

Moseby nodded. "It's okay Arwin, we know you tried. But Carey, we will have to get you and the twins to move to the fourth floor. I shall organize Arwin to bring up to single matrasses for Zack and Cody and some other staff we have left to help you move your stuff downstairs. Hopefully if the city power comes on long enough, we can use the elevator."

Cody nervously played with his fork. He had to move Gwen.

Moseby continued. "We also have no air conditioning, so the hotel will heat up on the warmer days of summer. So water will be essential to keep cool, so please, drink and keep your fluids up." Moseby scribbled something else on his note pad before continuing. "I've also been informed that Cheevers High School will remain open during the duration of the summer holidays. This applies to all high school students which are…" Moseby looked around the table. "Hm, just Zack and Cody. Well, boys, I know it's not my call to make, but I strongly suggest that you both continue going to school, to at least keep you occupied during the day. And finally, we still haven't caught the food bandit. But trust me when I say this, we will catch whoever is doing this. I don't know if it is anyone sitting at this very table, or if someone has snuck into the hotel. Either way, they will be caught." Moseby put his clip board down smiled. "We may now eat."

* * *

><p>After dinner had finished, Cody suggested that he should look at rooms on the fourth floor, as the power was out; all the rooms were automatically unlocked. Carey agreed and let him go look.<p>

Cody raced as fast as he could down the nineteen flights of stairs and ran to Gwen's room. He opened her door and saw her sitting at her bed reading a book by candle light.

"Cody!" She said, startled. "What's going on?"

"I need to move you, right now." Cody said, trying to regain his breath.

"What, why?" Gwen said as she got up from her bed.

"Because, my family is moving down to this floor tomorrow. I'm not sure which room, but I know if you're caught, you will be kicked out, and I'll be dead. Now come on." Cody started gathering cans out of her cupboard and putting them on the bench.

"Cody wait." Gwen walked up behind him and hugged him.

Cody pushed her away and continued taking out the cans.

"Okay, what is going on with you? You've been ignoring me for the last two days!"

Cody stopped what he was doing and looked at her and shook his head. "Nothing. Just pack your stuff up."

"No, not until you tell me what the hell is going on with you!" She sat on her bed and crossed her arms and legs and looked at Cody.

"Fine, I'll just pack it all up myself. I only ever seem to do stuff for you." Cody mumbled as he grabbed a spare blanket from Gwen's bed and started wrapping the cans.

"This is about Drew, isn't it?" Gwen asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe."  
>"Cody, listen. There is nothing going on between Drew and me. No deals, no black mail, nothing. I stopped that. Please believe me!" Gwen said desperately as she got up from the bed and walked to Cody.<p>

Cody scoffed. "I don't care about fucking Drew. I do care, however, about the fact that you're using me to live in this hotel and be supplied with food. Food that I bought for my family."

"I am not using you!" Gwen cried. "I'm not like that! Please Cody, please believe me!" Gwen tried to choke back sobs as she looked at Cody in the dim light.

"I don't know Gwen. Drew said that you were in no position to 'deny his orders'. I think that it's just best that I make sure you stay alive and don't get caught." Cody threw her duffel bag at the door and placed the cans on top. "Besides, you haven't even told me how you got into this mess."

"He threatened me Cody! These times are pretty desperate and people are doing anything food!"

Cody shifted uncomfortably. He was embarrassed by the way he acted and wanted to get that thought out of his mind.

"If I don't follow his orders, he will hurt Zack as payback from what happened last year when Zack dated his ex." Gwen swallowed and looked at Cody, reading his face for any emotion.

Cody just stared into space, taking in what he had heard. After a long silence, he finally spoke. "Well, these are despite times. And I know Drew, when he threatens, he means it. And I have heard people are killing other people to get their food."

"I don't want people to get hurt anymore because of my stupid mistake." Gwen whispered.

Cody wrapped his arms around her. "Why didn't you just tell me? I could have gone along with it."

"I don't know. I really don't."

Cody kissed her gently on the lips and smiled. "I still have to get you out of this room."

Gwen nodded. "I know. Fifth floor?"

"Sure."

Gwen grabbed the last of her small collection of possessions and followed Cody out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, 19<strong>**th**** of June**

Carey put the last box of cans into the small fourth floor room. The food took up a majority of the small living space that they now had, but it still made Carey nervous. Arwin followed in with the crate of long life milk and put it on the floor next to the worthless fridge. Wow was all the hotel handyman could muster.

"I know, but it is still not enough." Carey said as she popped the milk in the empty warm fridge. "This will last us until the end of the year. If we are lucky."

"Well, I'm living on mother's water and chicken soup. It's nice and hearty. Mother makes the blandest thing a bowl full of love and warmth." Arwin said as he helped Carey put some of the cans away.

"Well, that's lovely Arwin." Carey said as she tossed an unorganized box of Zack's clothes to his claimed side of the room. "I ask him once to be organized. Just once." Carey muttered under hear breath. "Anyway, thank you Arwin for helping me get the food down. Cody told me that you helped him bring it up on the day this all happened, and I don't feel comfortable with anyone else knowing."

Arwin smiled with pride. "That's okay. What's your secret is my secret too."

"Here is your reward." Carey handed Arwin two weeks' worth of food. "Don't eat it all at once. If you eat one can a day, you could stretch that to almost a month."

"Carey, you really don't have to" Arwin said as he put the box down.

"No, you have defiantly earned it. And you better eat it with pride." Carey smiled as she gave Arwin the box back.

"Thank you Carey. Really, thank you."

She smiled as she watched Arwin walk out of her new small apartment. "He really is a strange fellow." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p>Zack wandered through the courtyard at Cheevers. The temperature was well above 80F, which struck Zack as odd, as it was Boston. He looked up at the sky and analysed the moon. They were lucky during the full moon that the tides stopped two streets down from the Tipton, but Moseby said if there was a king tide, they wouldn't be so lucky. Zack sighed heavily. He was alone. Cody was always off with Gwen, Max was gone and Bob never talked.<p>

"Hey, um, Zack?"

Zack turned around and faced the red head girl "Oh, hi."

She nervously smiled and brushed a red curl from her face. "Look, I want to apologize about how I acted towards you the other day."

"That's okay, I guess I deserved it." Zack looked down and shuffled his feet. "I acted like the biggest jerk. She deserved better."

"She forgave you. She told me, before she left." The red head put her hand on Zack's shoulder. "Max wanted to say goodbye."

Zack took in a shaky breath. "She did?"

"Yes, the day she found out she was leaving was the day she left." The red head assured.

"A lot of people seem to be doing that these days." Zack said. He looked up curiously at the red head. "Was Max always friends with you?"

"We were lab partners last year. We became friends and hanged out every known and then." The red head smiled. "I don't believe I've introduced myself. I'm Annabeth." Annabeth healed out her hand.

Zack smiled and shook it. "You know who I am."

Annabeth smiled. "Well, it was nice talking to you, but I have go, I have a meeting with the few church group members we have left. You're welcome to join if you want."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I might check on my other red head friend." Zack grinned.

Annabeth laughed too. "Well, the offer is always open." She turned around and walked to the other side of the courtyard.

Zack watched her disappear in to the adjacent building, happy that he found a friend even in the worst circumstances.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 22<strong>**nd**** of June**

Everyone gathered in the school hall. Although half of the student body was gone as well as the teachers, it was reassuring that there were still people left. The room was gloomy and as hot as an oven. The temperature again had sored up into the high 80F's. Cody vented out his shirt, hoping his sweat could cool him down. Zack sat next to Logan and wiped his sweaty palms on his shorts. It was too hot.

Mr Whitley walked to the podium that was placed in front of the bleachers. Cody quickly counted the teachers sitting behind Mr Whitley. There were only fourteen teachers left.

"Cody, Principal Jackson is gone." Gwen said astonished. He looked around the gym.

"Shit, she is too." Cody sighed. "She was smart enough to get her ass out of here."

Gwen rubbed his shoulder. "Cody, you will be fine. You have plenty of food; you are sheltered in a hotel. You have it better than a lot of these kids."

"You live in the hotel too." Cody whispered.

"I know." She smiled and kissed Cody. Cody happily kissed her back, forgetting that they were in the middle of the gym.

Zack looked at his brother, kissing his not so secret girlfriend. He shook his head and tapped Logan. "Did you know about that?" He pointed in their direction.

Logan looked at Gwen and Cody who stopped kissing. "What, are they together now?" Logan asked.

Zack nodded. "Looks like it."

Mr Whitley cleared his throat and everyone stopped talking. "I would now like to address to you the current status of the school." Mr Whitley started. "Today is the last day of the official school year."

No one cheered.

"As you know, here at Cheevers we are continuing on with school through the summer to keep you all occupied. A majority of the students here handed in their note which was excellent. However we unfortunately do have an increasingly short amount of staff, but the usual sciences, English and maths subjects will be taught and art and PE you can conduct at your own leisure."

"What about graduation?" A senior called out.

Mr Whitley's usual hard stare softened. "I'm very sorry, but there unfortunately will be no graduation. We do have the entire senior diplomas in Principal Jackson's office if you would like to come and collect them at the end of the day."

"So no graduation, no ceremony, no throwing our caps in the air. I waited so long for this day." Another senior called out.

Mr Whitley shifted and his hard stare returned. "You must consider these circumstances we are in. I understand that you have worked hard to graduate and I am sorry that we cannot provide the ceremony. But stop thinking of yourself and realise that these are incredibly difficult times! Now I don't want any more calling out from the senior year!" Mr Whitley shifted some more of his notes before continuing.

"Now, unfortunately, Principal Jackson is no longer serving as principal to the school. So I am now your principal."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Awesome."

"On to other manners concerning the Boston, the city council has issued today that there will be a food line at our school gym 8am every Saturday. There will be one bag per person. This starts next week."

Logan smiled. "Dad said this would start soon. We're running low on food."

"The city council has also issued today that no one, under any circumstances, must you go near the ocean. South Boston, Charlestown, Downtown and North End have been shut down due to flooding and health issues. Please, for your own safety, don't go there. Assembly dismissed"

"Health issues, why do you think health issues?" Zack asked Logan as they walked out of the gym and into the cooler hallways of Cheevers.

"Dead bodies I'm guessing. Rats, mice and maggots will be having a feast on those." Logan responded as they made their way to English. "At least they're eating."

"Gross." Zack shuddered at the thought of seeing a dead body on the ground, covered in maggots and rats. "Thankfully I haven't seen one."

Logan fiddled with his watch. "You don't want to"

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, 23<strong>**rd**** of June**

Cody snuck into the back of the bar in the hotel. He told himself that he would never touch alcohol again. But something inside him desired it; it was something he never did. He had never drank alcohol in his life, he never went out to party and he always commented on how stupid people looked whilst drunk. He vowed to himself he would never do it. Then Gwen got him drunk. Sure enough, it was fun, but the hangover and the blasting from his mother, wondering where he had been wasn't.

He just needed it. A sip. That was it. No one had to know.

Cody sat behind the dark bar and grabbed a pink bottle. He opened the cap and sniffed it quickly. The smell of the sweet alcohol was strong.

He took a quick sip. The alcohol hit his tongue and raced to the back of his throat. It burned, but it was satisfying. Cody took another sip. And another, and another.

Soon enough, everything around him was spinning but he was happy. The moon was destroying the Earth and he was happy. People were dying two streets down from him, but Cody was happy.

He got up. Cody managed to get on top the bench and rest his stomach along the cool, flat surface. He smiled and spread his arms along the cool bench.

"Hello sweet surface." Cody slurred as he snuggled his head on the bench. "I wish everybody could touch you." He closed his eyes with the bottle of the pink coloured alcohol next to him.

He woke up with a bang.

Cody's eyes shot open and straight away his head felt like it was splitting open.

"If we go this way, they don't know"

Voices. Cody sat up and snuck back behind the bar. He grabbed the pink glass bottle before the door opened.

"Are you sure they won't see us? They upped their protection of their food. It's in a suite." A girl's voice said.

"Bitch please; I know what I'm doing."

It was Drew.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All I really have to say is that I hate year 12 (Yes, this is the excuse I'm using as to why I haven't updated in 9 weeks), I hate this chapter, what did Fan Fiction do to the site...everything is diffrerent and I wanted to update. **

**Review kiddies! :D**


	15. A Shaky Arrival

Cody sat stiff behind the bar counter. He hesitated to move in case Drew heard him. After he was confident Drew had moved on, Cody silently got up. His head started spinning and his was nausea over powering. Cody bent over and vomited and the foul taste of vomit engulfed his mouth. He grabbed a towel that had been left on the bench and wiped his mouth. This time he vowed to himself that he will never drink again.

Cody slowly made his way around the bar and followed the direction Drew went. He crept behind a door way and looked around. He couldn't hear or see Drew.

He continued to slowly walk in the dark hallways until he heard Drew and the girl again. Cody crept closer and listened. He recognised the girl's voice strait away. It was Gwen.

"So, where is this suite Gwen?" Drew asked. Cody guessed Gwen must have shrugged as there was no reply.

"How are we going to eat? Cody hasn't restocked the cans and I'm getting fucking hungry!" Drew said aggressively.

Gwen spoke but it was so soft Cody couldn't make out any words.

He walked closer until he reached the door way. He knelt down slowly and looked around the corner. Drew was standing while Gwen sat on a chair with her arms crossed.

"Cody never told me what room. I never got it out of him."

"That's because you told him that I was using you to use him. Cody is smart, but lucky for us, he was thinking with his dick instead of brain. That worked out for us because he kept you around. Gay lord thought he had a chance with you" Drew laughed and so did Gwen. Cody felt like a knife went through him. He wished the knife wasn't metaphorical and that he could use it as a weapon to get Drew and Gwen out.

He had done this to the people in the hotel and his family. They were going to be short of food because Cody was too kind.

Cody slowly got up and walked into the room where Drew and Gwen were standing. He knew he had to get them out, without anyone knowing that they were in the hotel in the first place.

"You need to leave. Both of you. Now."

Gwen and Drew turned around and could see Cody in the dim light. Drew grinned. "You're joking right? How do you plan to do that?"

Cody saw an outline of a glass bottle and grabbed it. Using all the strength he had, he smashed it on the door frame, causing glass shards to go flying. He knew that now, he was more threatening.

"Get out."

Drew was taken aback by Cody's sudden actions, but still kept the grin on his face. Gwen shot up and stood behind Drew.

"He won't do anything. Even in the dark, I can see him shaking." Drew said as Gwen stood back.

Cody breathed deeply and healed his arm straighter. "I'm not telling you again. Get out!"

Drew laughed. "Or what?"

A rush of adrenaline went through Cody as he lunged towards Drew. He jabbed the sharp edge of the bottle into Drew's arm and then again into the side of him. Drew fell back and Gwen rushed to his aid.

"What have you done, you idiot!" Gwen cried as she knelt beside him. "Oh god, the blood is seeping through his clothes." She took off his shirt and wrapped it around his arm to stop the bleeding. Drew looked up at Cody, who was still standing back.

"Since when did you have balls clone?"

Cody through the bottle down, causing it to shatter completely and looked back at Drew. "Since people invaded my home and put my family at risk. Now get out."

Drew got up and Cody could see in the dim light the blood that was dripping down his arm and the left side of his body.

"You do realise that he can't get medical attention!" Gwen sobbed as she put Drew's right arm around her.

"Not my problem." Cody responded. He turned around and walked out of the room. The rush of adrenaline that had over powered him before was gone and the feeling of nausea returned. He stopped walking and vomited for the second time. He had now come to terms with what he had done. Drew would probably be dead in the next few hours from internal bleeding from where he stabbed him on the left side of his body. If not, he would die from blood loss.

Not only had he now left the hotel with a food shortage, he had now killed a person.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 27<strong>**th**** of June**

Zack sat outside with Annabeth and Logan. The temperature was just below 80F and the sun was shining brightly. It would have been pleasant, Zack thought, if the moon wasn't dominating the sky.

Annabeth was reading the bible while holding a cross in one hand while Logan fiddled with a stick he picked up from the ground. Zack laid on his back and put his hands behind his head and looked at the moon.

"You know, even though it's practically destroyed our lives, the moon is quite cool up close." Zack said thoughtfully.

Logan looked up and nodded. "The craters are actually really fascinating. But I still hate the damn thing."

"Well, the moon didn't create our problems. That asteroid did." Annabeth piped in.

The boys agreed in unison.

Zack closed his eyes before he heard a rumble. He opened his eyes curiously before the ground suddenly thrust below him. He got up and looked at Logan and Annabeth who looked just as frightened as he did.

The shaking lasted a minute before it stopped, but Zack, Logan and Annabeth didn't dare move.

Logan was the first to speak. "Was that just an earthquake?"

"I have no idea. I've never felt one." Zack said softly as he looked at Annabeth. "You're from California aren't you? Was that an earthquake?"

Annabeth nodded. "That was an earthquake."

"Shit." Zack whispered.

Mr Whitley shot out of the hallway doors and walked to the three frozen teenagers. "Are you three okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Logan responded.

"Well, we just had an earthquake. I believe it was around a five magnitude. That moon is really messing things up isn't it?" Mr Whitley continued to race onto the other side of the courtyard and hastily walked into the opposite building.

Zack sat down and rubbed his forehead. "That was intense."

"I have never felt an Earthquake before." Logan said as he sat down and leant up against the tree they were under.

Annabeth smiled. "We got little ones often back in California, and I've felt a five magnitude before. But that ground acceleration. Wow."

"You like earthquakes?" Zack asked.

"They're cool, as long as they don't any damage." Annabeth said as she sat back down and opened up her bible again and continued reading where she was interrupted.

There was a distant bang which caused all three to look up again. Zack waited for the ground to start shaking again but nothing came.

"I wonder what that was." Zack asked curiously as he looked at Annabeth again. "Does that usually happen after earthquakes?"

Annabeth shook her head. "I don't know what that was but it sounded far away."

"This is freaking me out." Logan said as he rested his head on the tree trunk. "Why can't things just be normal?" His stomach growled and he grabbed it quickly and looked at Zack and Annabeth. Logan smiled nervously and settled back down on his tree trunk. Zack smiled back, knowing that the only decent meal Logan was probably receiving was the small proportion lunch that they ate at school.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 29<strong>**th**** of June**

Cody grabbed the rest of the cans out of Gwen's suite and shoved them back into his crowded suite. His sat down on the lounge and stared into space. He hated himself for being so gullible and believing that Gwen actually liked him for more than his food, when she had really been working with Drew since the very beginning. And the guilt of knowing Drew was probably dead overpowered him. If he just kept to himself that day, none of this would have happened.

He wandered into the bathroom and grabbed a shopping bag that healed the alcohol he grabbed from the bar and grabbed out another brightly coloured liquid. He knew it was a dark path that he was heading down, but Cody couldn't help himself. It was the only time he didn't feel sad or pain. The worries of the world faded with every drop that soothed down his throat, and he was happy.

Cody stumbled out of the suite and entered an empty one. It was hot and stuffy but he was numb to the feeling. The curtains were open and Cody could see the street below. It was dead. Not one car, person or even bird was on James Avenue. Although it didn't surprise Cody, he was still pained at the fact that he knew Boston was dying.

He took another gulp of his drink and laughed. It turned hysterical as he thought about everyone dying, walking corpses strolling around with rotting flesh, with pupils diluted and rats running after them, trying to get a bite of their walking meal. Cody imagined Zack and his mom dying from starvation while Gwen sat comfortably on the kitchen bench, eating can after can. Cody stopped laughing as Drew appeared in front of him. He was covered in blood. Drew gave Cody an evil grin and lifted the smashed bottle Cody used to stab him. He ran towards Cody and Cody screamed. He fell back onto the couch and grabbed his stomach where Drew stabbed him. But there was nothing there. No pain, no blood. Cody slowed his breathing down and looked up at the ceiling, realising that he had imagined it all. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep, wishing that he wouldn't wake up and live with the guilt of killing Drew.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, 1<strong>**st**** of July**

Bailey knelt in silent prayer. She prayed for the lost souls and for those who were suffering more than her and her family. She looked up and observed the people around her in the church. All of them had problems, and they hoped the He could help. Bailey had faith, but as the weeks went by, her faith was fading and she hated herself for not meaning the words in her prayer.

She had already lost five of her nine sisters and her farther was stuck in Tennessee and didn't know when he would reach them.

Bailey though back on the last five weeks. It was her father's idea to head north. For some reason he thought it would be better. 'The bigger cities like New York would have the food.' He said, 'people who live in little towns, we're goners. It's best if we head north.'

They were lucky enough to reach Tennessee before the state decided that their dad could help them set up a new safe town.

'Sorry, but we won't be able to accommodate your family. Your wife and kids will have to go to an evacuation centre.' The guard said to Clyde. He looked at Eunice. She was holding on to Clare, Bailey's youngest sister. Bailey was standing next to Pepper, who had just turned fifteen the week before. Pepper grabbed her cross that she wore around her neck and closed her eyes and muttered to the Lord not to take her farther away from them.

'Well, can you guarantee a place for my wife and daughters after the town is set up?' Clyde said, trying to suppress the panic in his voice.

The guard shrugged. 'Suppose. Just go to the supervisor over there and tell him your situation. As you aren't upper class, we can't accommodate your family. Rules are rules.'

Eunice put her hand on Clyde's shoulder. 'Honey, do what you have to do. We'll be fine. We'll continue to head north and we will find somewhere safe. If we have a guaranteed spot here to live in a few months, we can live a few months in the tough. We have had worse.'

Bailey knew that was false. Sure they has locus swarms, snow storms, tornado's and even droughts, but nothing could compare to what they were about to go through. Nothing.

Clyde nodded and walked to the supervisor. He stood in front of the well-dressed man who handed him a form. Clyde took the form and scanned it. The supervisor observed Clyde's facial reactions to the contract.

He looked up looked at the supervisor. 'I will only sign if there is a guaranteed spot here for my family once the safe town has been set up.'

The supervisor nodded. 'Fair enough. How many in your family?'

'I have five children with me and my wife.'

The supervisor raised his eyebrows. 'five kids? Are they all under eighteen?'

Clyde nodded. 'The oldest is sixteen. She won't be seventeen until December.'

The supervisor sighed. 'You were awarded 'Kansas' Best Farmer' in 2008. You are quite valuable to the set-up of this town. Very well. As soon as this place is ready, tell your wife and children and tell them to come straight down. We will only hold their reservations for a month, so tell them not to go too far. In fact, send them to an Evacuation centre. That way they can get here in time.'

Clyde smiled and signed the contract. 'Thank you sir, you've saved my family. It's nice to know that there are still nice guys around like you.' He shook the supervisors hand and walked back to Eunice.

'Sweetie, you and the girls have a guaranteed spot' Clyde grinned as he hugged his wife. He gestured his daughters to come forward to enter the hug. They all hugged their Mom and Dad and sighed in relief that they were nearly done suffering. They all separated and Clyde's smile became smaller as he waited for his daughters to settle down.

'Girls, we may have a spot, but there are some rules you need to follow.' Clyde said. 'You need to stay close to here and when the town is ready, you have a month to get here before your reservation is replaced. The supervisor suggested you to go to an Evacuation centre.'

Eunice shook her head. 'We will stay close, but we won't go to an evacuation centre. It's not safe for the girls.'

Clyde smiled. 'Okay, just stay safe. Take the food. I won't need it, they should feed me here.'

They said their goodbyes and Bailey and her mother and sisters headed somewhere that they could stay for the next few months.

Somehow they ended up in Boston.

Bailey was shaken out of her thoughts by a tap on the shoulder. She looked around and saw Pepper standing behind her.

"Bailey, it's time to go. Mom's waiting."

Bailey got up and followed her sister outside and was greeted by the hot sun belting down on her. She put her arm up to block the sun from her eyes and walked over to her mother. The worry of her older five daughters had caught up on her Mom and Bailey noticed that she looked a lot older from when it all started in May, however there was excitment in her eyes.

"There is a hotel. I think it has been a banded. It hasn't been touched by the tides, and there might be food."

Food. Something they were running extremely low on. They had walked into towns that had food lines and were distributing food to one person per family, but it was still not enough. They were all losing weight and strength rapidly and they needed food.

"How far away is the hotel from here?" Melissa asked. Melissa was a year younger than Pepper.

"Just a few streets away." Eunice picked up her bags and put Clare in the stroller. "Come on girls. Pick up your things and let's try our luck!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I'm pretty happy with this chapter and while writing it, I got the best idea for how this will end and I have an idea for a sequal, which I've already started writing. This is probably half way through, and I'll be doing longer periods of time in one chapter, so instead of one week chapters it will be probably 3 weeks in one chapter. I need to speed it up, and this chapter sets it all up for it. :)**

**And a big THANK YOU to ilovecailey4eva for giving me the idea for Bailey's entrence. You were a massive help! Again thank you! :D**

**Also another big THANK YOU to you guys that review! I never thought this story would reach this many! You guys keep me motivated to continue. So also, again, thank you. :)**


	16. Trust and Innocence

**Monday, 1st of July (continued)**

The streets of Boston were deserted. The sun was out and the weather was pleasant, but everything was dead. The street was littered with rubbish and all the shops were bordered up with wood and cardboard with 'Keep out' or 'Closed for good' painted on it. It was a familiar sight for the girls but they knew people were hiding in the buildings, keeping close to their loved ones and protecting the little food they had left.

"I think this is it girls." Eunice said. They looked up at the entrance. It looked like it had been deserted. The windows had all been smashed and there was glass all over the ground. However the whole entrance was boarded up from the inside with wood.

"There has to be people in there." Pepper paused. "They would not have bordered it all back up if there wasn't." She walked around the entrance. "I bet you they have a secret door."

"They might murder us if we try to go in!" Melissa exclaimed. She looked up at Eunice, her big brown eyes still so innocent under the terrible circumstances they were in. "Mommy, don't make us go in there!"

Pepper rolled her eyes at her younger sister. "Melissa you're 13, stop acting like a baby. We need food and shelter and this not-so-abandoned hotel probably have it."

"I'm not a baby!" Melissa snapped.

"Yes you are." Pepper replied. "A big one too."

"Girls, stop it!" Eunice said. "Melissa, I know you're scared but we desperately need food, water and shelter." Pepper smirked at Melissa in triumph. Melissa poked her tongue out. Bailey glared at them both and they stopped. "Pepper, if you think that there may be a secret entrance, we'll try to find it. I doubt the people in here would walk out of the hotel in blind sight anyway."

Zack rounded the corner of the emergency exit. He paused at the voices. He ducked behind the wall and peered around.

"I bet it would be an emergency exit." Bailey suggested. They started walking in Zack's direction. His eyes widened and he raced back into the hotel and ran to Mr Moseby's office. He bolted in but found no Mr Moseby. Zack ran to the ball room where most of the occupants of the hotel sit and found his Mom.

"Mom!" Zack bolted towards her. "There is a group of people trying to get into the hotel." Memories of the looting flashed in Carey's head and how they needed reinforcements to deal with the angry mob. This time they had no one.

Carey looked at Irene. "Get Moseby, he has a gun." Irene nodded and raced out the door. Zack looked at his Mom with panic. "Do you really think we need a gun Mom?"

"Zack, these are times where we can't take chances. We need to protect ourselves and our food."

They ran to the emergency exit and blocked it off. Moseby then arrived. He took a deep breath and looked at Zack. "Zachary, are you sure they were trying to get in to the hotel?" He paused and showed Zack the pistol in his hand. "I really don't want to use this."

"I think they were just looking for an entrance." Zack reassured. "I don't think they are trying to loot like what happened on the first day."

"But we can't take any chances." Carey piped in. "They may seem innocent, but I've heard stories of 'innocent' people just 'innocently' stabbing you to get your food. You just can't trust people these days."

Zack looked around. "Speaking of trusting people, has anyone seen Cody?"

"I'm sure he is around" Carey said, but her mind was not concerned on her youngest child's whereabouts and that's what concerned Zack. No one has cared about Cody and his mysterious disappearances. Zack shook his head. Now was not the time to get distracted, he would deal with Cody later. He had a task to protect the people he loved.

Moseby had his ear up against the emergency exit. His eyes narrowed as he singled everyone to quiet down. "I think I hear voices."

Everyone fell so silent that even a pin dropping onto the floor would cause an echo in the hallway. The voices become louder but where muffled and only Moseby could make out what they were saying. "I think Zack may be right." Moseby said. "It sounds like a mother and her daughters." Moseby looked at the small Tipton group. "I might go out and see what they want. Carey, you come too."

Moseby unblocked the emergency door and opened it up and walked out with Carey close behind. Eunice spotted the two and sighed in relief. Carey looked at the group of females.

"I'm going to have to keep Zack and Cody away from the two older looking girls." She whispered to Moseby who smiled slightly. He placed the pistol in the pocket of his jeans.

He then walked up to Eunice. "Can we help you with anything?"

Eunice nodded. "Yes, I'm so sorry but we really need a place to stay and this was the only hotel in Boston that isn't flooded."

Carey counted. There were six of them. 5 girls, the oldest looked sixteen and the youngest looked like she was two.

"We have to take them in Moseby." Carey said softly. "They look like good people and they are only young girls."

"Must I repeat what you said earlier?" Moseby replied.

"I know, but the youngest looks like she is only two years old." Carey said.

A million things went through Moseby's head. They were already short on food from the thieves and they were complete strangers. But it was a single Mom with 5 children. How could he say no? "We'll let them stay; we'll put them on your floor so you can keep an eye on them." Moseby said quietly. He then smiled and looked at Eunice. "You can stay here. We can't let your little ones starve and have no shelter. Come in!"

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Eunice cried as she ran up to Moseby and Carey and gave them both a hug. Moseby gestured them through the emergency exit and into the Tipton.

Everyone stared at the new strangers. No one said anything, they just looked. Zack looked at the two oldest girls. The oldest had wavy long hair while the younger one had long straight hair. They both had golden hair with chocolate brown eyes. The oldest however, looked like the responsible one; someone who would get straight A's and won every spelling bee or debate she was in. Her face was focused as she looked around lobby. The other girl looked like a typical Californian girl that Zack would expect to see on the beach. Her skin was tanned and she had a thick leather strap around her neck with a wooden cross that looked like it had be hand carved from a branch from a pine tree. They both looked warn out and that they had seen worse than death. All of the five girl's clothes were tattered and torn and covered in dirt, their hair looked like it hadn't been washed for a few weeks and they tried to disguise it by putting their hair in plats and braids or a ponytail. Bailey felt unconfutable as she knew she was being judged.

"Well." Carey said to break the awkward silence. "I guess we should do introductions." They all introduced themselves and Moseby explained the rules of living in the Tipton and the food allocations that each family got. After everything and everyone settled down, Carey and Zack guided the Pickett's to their suite. "You may have to drag in some matrasses from some other rooms, but I'll make sure Zack and Cody help you set up."

Zack muttered something under his breath about Cody that Bailey knew that if her mother caught her saying that about Pepper, she would never see the light of day again.

"So, Zack." Bailey said awkwardly. "You live here?"

Zack raised an eyebrow. "No, I just happen to sleep, eat and stay here for funzies."

Bailey didn't notice the sarcasm drain out of his voice. Pepper snickered at Bailey's confused face.

"I'm kidding. Yes I live here. I moved here when I was twelve. But we lived on the 23rd floor. We down here about three weeks ago when the generator suppling the hotel with power gave out."

"Oh." Bailey thought back on Zack muttering about what seemed to be his twin brother Cody and wanted to ask Zack where he was but she had only known him for a full twenty minutes and she didn't feel like striking up any more small talk with him either. Nor make him go off on another muttering/cursing rant.

They reached the fourth floor and Carey picked a suite that was two doors down from them.

"I hope you don't mind being so close to each other, but Moseby wants all of the occupants close together."

"Oh, no, that's fine Carey." Eunice said. She opened the door to a tiny suite. But regardless of the size, she was still grateful. A thought then crossed her mind. "Carey, will Boston have a food line?"

She nodded. "It starts next week."

Eunice smiled and radiated with happiness. "That's wonderful."

Carey smiled back, wondering what exactly these girls had gone through and what it was like outside of Boston. She thought of Kurt and a wave of panic washed over her. What if he was dead? How would the boys react if he didn't show up in the next fortnight? Would it be right to tell them that he had probably died trying to make it to Boston? She took a deep breath to calm down. He was probably stuck in New York. That's all. He was stuck somewhere which was slowing him down. Kurt will make it, Carey reassured herself, he wouldn't let himself die without seeing the boys one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, 4th of July<strong>

Zack and Cody helped with setting up the Pickett's suite. Neither of them spoke to each other nor made eye contact. Cody hadn't spoken to anyone since he got rid of Drew and Gwen. And still, no one knew that they had been in the hotel to begin with. Everyone thought that the person who had been stealing the food left after they couldn't find where they had hid the cans. He didn't dare look at any of the Pickett girls either. He wasn't going to be roped in and used again.

Once they had finished setting up the mattress and gave the Pickett's blankets and their allocated food, Zack and Cody headed back to their suite. Carey was with all other helpers in the kitchen, preparing an Independence Day feast. As they had no school, Zack knew this would be the perfect opportunity to talk to Cody.

Cody had plunked himself on his mattress and had closed his eyes, but Zack knew he was faking to sleep. He kicked Cody on the side. "We need to talk."

Cody looked at Zack annoyed and sat up, leaning his back against the wall. "About what?"

"Seriously Cody, you really need an explanation?" Zack said. Cody shrugged. Zack tried to swallow his anger and fought back the temptation to punch Cody in the face. "You leave during the day, you come back when Mom isn't home, because I presume you're drunk or you just don't want to talk to her or me. You have a quick shower, a can of food and then you go to sleep, and it's the same cycle every single day. We never talk anymore, not even at school which I'm not sure you even attend."

Cody pursed his lips. "It's not compulsory."

"No, but it keeps us sane. It gives us something to do." Zack said. He knew he was edging Cody to breaking point, but he needed to hear how he was feeling. "Cody, our family is falling apart."

"It's not my fault!" Cody cried. "It's not my fault the moon was hit by an asteroid!" He started to get up but Zack pushed him back down.

"You're not going anywhere. You're staying here and you're going to listen to what I have to say." Zack demanded. Cody gave him an evil look.

"You're not Dad. And I've heard enough." He pushed Zack's hand of his shoulder and got up, but Zack grabbed him back by his shirt.

"Cody, what the fuck has gotten into you?"

"Nothing. Apparently, I'm just here to keep everybody happy. I have to make sure that everyone is okay and that everyone is alive. Regardless that I know that they are using me, I still want to make them happy." Cody yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zack asked.

Cody realised that he was yelling at the wrong person. "Forget it." He stormed out of the suite and slammed the door behind him.

Zack sighed and sat on the couch and looked out the window. Instead of thinking about the argument he had with Cody, he forced his mind to think back a year ago at the previous year's 4th of July. He and Max had been a couple for little over a month and they were out celebrating the 4th together, enjoying the festivals and the parades of Independence Day. They both set up a spot in the park to watch fireworks together. Zack had brought a blanket and drinks while Max brought the food. They picked the perfect spot to watch the fireworks, but instead of watching them, they ended up making out. Zack cursed himself for thinking about Max.

He wondered if there was a city or town out there in the America that was celebrating the 4th of July. But Zack doubted it. There was nothing to celebrate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, this chapter has been split into two parts. Only because it was getting way too long. It was reaching 10 pages and I still had a full day section thing to go, so I've split it. But it won't be a Part 1/Part 2 chapter. ****The next half of this chapter is also nearly done, so there is nothing stopping me from updating tomorrow. And I will update tomorrow. You'll see. I'll surprise you all! :)**

**Oh and a little side note: This part of the chapter didn't hold the exciting, plot evolving, amazaing majestic part. To the people who have read 'Life as we Knew it' should know what is comming up. and lastly, ****I want to apologize for my again, for not updating. But as it is my senior year at school, school work comes first. But I have 2 weeks until graduation, so updates will be regular from October 19th. **

**And a special shout out to owlhero. I keep forgeting to PM you. Your reviews are very helpful and I really, really appreciate them! :D**

**Review and Gangnam Style. :)**


	17. A New Element Comes into Play

**Monday, 8****th**** of July**

Zack and Cody walked next to each other in silence as they walked with Bailey and Pepper to Cheever's. The school was down to seventy students and had only had few remaining staff, but they gladly enrolled Bailey and Pepper for the summer programme and for the start of the fall. "The more students, the better." The only office administrator said when Zack handed her the enrolment papers on the previous Friday for Bailey and Pepper.

The walk to Cheever's was even more awkward for Zack and Cody as they still saw Bailey and Pepper as strangers. They knew that they were from a small town in Kansas and that they had left their home when everyone was still in panic mode, but they still didn't know how they ended up in Boston.

A rat scurried past in front of Zack and Cody and ran into an ally way that they were passing. Pepper stopped and looked down it. A rotten smell engulfed their nostrils and a wave of nausea came over Cody. "Pepper, I think we should go." Zack said as buried his face into his shirt. "I think an animal died down there."

"It's not an animal." Bailey said. "It's a lot stronger than what a dead cow would smell like."

"Yes, because a cow was the first animal that came to my mind." Zack said sarcastically.

"It's a human." Pepper said. "Just down there. Probably got dumped by their family."

"I'd say it's nearly two weeks old." Bailey sighed. "I don't understand why people just don't cremate or bury them."

Cody stood in shock horror as he listened to Pepper and Bailey talk about the body like it was just another dead bird they would see on the side of the road. "I'm gonna be sick."

"Come on Pepper, we should go. I don't think they have seen a dead body before and I swear Cody is turning green." Bailey said as she grabbed Pepper's shirt.

"Well, they better get used to it." Pepper walked along side Zack to make sure he wasn't too traumatized and Bailey put her arms around Cody, who was shaking despite the 96F heat.

Memories of Drew and Gwen flooded Cody's mind. He started to hyperventilate and he gripped on to Bailey's side. "Can we walk faster please?"

Bailey looked at Zack as she held on to Cody tighter. "I think he is having a panic attack."

Zack shrugged. "He'll be fine."

"Zack, this is serious. Help me!" She sat Cody down onto a park bench and grabbed her water bottle. She uncapped it and gave it to Cody. "Drink some water Cody. Everything is okay."

Zack sighed and sat next to his brother. Cody was shaking violently and his eyes were focused on one point.

"I killed Drew." Cody blurted. "I killed Drew. And that's probably him in the ally way."

"You killed Drew? Come on Cody, we haven't seen him since last month." Zack said as he awkwardly put his hand on his back.

"He was the one who kept stealing our cans. Drew and Gwen were a tag team."

Zack stared at Cody. It then all clicked in Zack's mind why Cody was acting out, and why Gwen had suddenly taken interest in Cody again. "But you didn't kill Drew. Did you?"

Cody nodded. "With a smashed bottle."

"You might not have killed him." Bailey said. "It depends on how badly you stabbed him and where."

"I remember stabbing him on the side and in the arm. But I can't quite remember how deep." Cody tried to think of what Gwen told him as soon as Drew fell to the floor, but he couldn't remember.

"Did he stand up after you stabbed him?" Bailey questioned.

"Yes."

"Did he stumble around or look disoriented?"

"I can't remember. The alcohol clouded up my mind a little bit." Cody blushed.

"Well, there is a good chance he is still alive Cody." Zack concluded. "He could have received medical attention, there is one hospital open. I think it was Faulkner Hospital."

Cody took a shaky breath. "Yeah, maybe."

Bailey grabbed his hand. "Don't dawn on it Cody. You made a mistake, but it was to protect the people in the hotel. Right?"

"Yeah."

"And I'm sure if Zack was in the same position, he would do the same thing and so would I." Bailey assured. "Cody, these are really hard times. No one is in the right state of mind. Nobody is sane, and if they say they are, they are crazy. You need to do what you need to do to protect your family and close friends. Even when Mr Moseby came out to see us, he had a pistol in his hand. We didn't take offence to it because we knew he only had it out to protect the people in the hotel."

"You noticed his pistol?" Zack asked surprised. "Moseby said he hid it before anyone noticed."

"I'm very observant." Pepper piped in. She was sitting on the arm of the bench next to Zack. "But like Bailey said, we knew why he had it."

"Thanks guys." Cody said softly "And I'm sorry Zack. For everything."

Zack put his arms around Cody and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry too for not asking if you were okay. I knew something was up, but I thought if something was wrong, you would tell me because you used to tell me everything."

"I know. I guess everything got the better of me and I fell apart." Cody suggested.

Pepper admired Zack forgetting the tension he had towards Cody. And for the first time since she entered the hotel, the twins seemed as normal as what could class as normal under the circumstances.

"We should probably head to school and get you two settled in." Cody said as let go of Zack. "You don't want to be late on your first day."

They all agreed and resumed their walk to Cheever's. However this time full of chatter and laughter as the Martin boys and the Pickett girls enjoyed company of each other and finally being able to get to know each other since the arrival of the girls. Cody pulled Bailey aside as Zack and Pepper were heavily engaged in a serious conversation about video games.

Cody slightly smiled. "Thanks for calming me down."

Bailey smiled. "It's a bit wired, but thank that dead body. It is what made you confess and mend yours and Zack's relationship."

"Next time we walk past that ally way, I'll give a silent 'thanks'."

"I still don't understand why people just 'dump' the bodies." Bailey muttered distastefully. "It's disgusting when they have half decomposed."

Cody winced. "Bailey, not to be rude, but can we not talk about half decomposed bodies? Please?"

"Sorry." Bailey apologized. "I've just seen a lot that I wish I could unsee."

"It's okay." Cody responded. "Hopefully Boston will be better."

"So far it has been." Bailey smiled. "I found a friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 10<strong>**th**** July**

As soon as he opened his eyes he knew there was something wrong. Cody slowly pulled the covers off his bed and got up silently, stepping over his brother that had drool coming out of the side of his mouth. He checked the wall clock. It was 5am. Something at the back of his mind told him to look out the window. He walked over to the curtain and peered out the side. The sky was grey and overcast, but it looked different from a usual overcast morning. He walked out of the suite and looked down the dark hallway. He saw a figure two doors down and guessed it was Bailey.

"Bailey?" Cody whispered.

"Yeah, it's me." Bailey whispered back. She quietly walked over to him. In the dim light, Cody could see the dread in her face.

"Do you think?" Cody began. Bailey nodded before he could finish.

"I think we should go up to London's suite, it's the penthouse." Cody said as he started to go up. "It's still curfew, so we're not allowed to be on the street." Bailey agreed, and followed Cody up to the empty penthouse. Each step was difficult to walk, as they both had empty stomachs. After a few flights of stairs they had to stop to catch their breath. Cody decided it was better climbing up the stairs as standing reminded him that he was hungry. After half an hour of, they reached the 25th floor exhausted and out of breath. Cody unlocked London's suite and they went in. Everything was covered in dust and a spider had made a new home on London's marble portrait. They both raced to the balcony and opened the doors. Straight away, they tasted ash.

"Oh God." Cody gasped as he looked at the sky more closely. Bailey's stomach formed a knot.

"Its happened. The volcanic ash has covered the sky." Bailey said, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

Cody looked at Bailey. Her brown eyes almost looked black like no happiness remained. "How long have you known this was going to happen?"

"A while." Bailey responded. "But the scientist never said anything, so I thought I was over exaggerating and worrying over nothing."

"Same." Cody mumbled as he looked back at the sky. "We should be okay I mean, it just means that we'll be living on canned food for a little while longer."

"Cody, the sky is completely covered and no one knows when the volcanoes will stop erupting." Bailey pointed out . "We won't be living on it for a little while longer; we'll be living on it for years to come." Bailey paused. "With the ash covering the sky, there will be no sunlight. Everything will die."

"And it's going to get cold." Cody added. "Very cold, very quickly."

"We should try to get out of Boston." Bailey advised. "While we can."

Cody shook his head. "We're fine here. We have a hotel full of supplies and plenty of food. There is no need for us to leave."

"Obviously, you don't understand the way weather and volcanic ash works." Bailey uttered.

"I do know the way weather and volcanic ash works." Cody snapped. "It will get cold, probably in the next two weeks we will see the first frost. The first killer frost probably by August." A cool breeze went by that caused Bailey to shudder. "The temperature has already plummeted dramatically from yesterday." Cody said.

Bailey tightened her robe. "Look, all I'm saying is that Boston is about to go through hell. Probably all of New England is."

Cody sighed and shuffled his feet. "Bailey, Boston was doomed from the start. They're closing the city down. The East Coast and West Coast is all going to shit. The best place to be right now is in the South. I have been told that by two very wise people. I should have listened to them, but I didn't want to leave Boston, and I still don't." Cody paused as he thought about Sid and Esteban. "I just wish I could find a Safe Town."

Bailey swallowed hard.

"We should wake up the others and let them know what's going on." Bailey finally said. Cody nodded and followed her to the door and down the stair well. Once they reached the fourth floor, Zack and Pepper were already up, talking in the corridor. Pepper's eyes were wide with worry as she looked at Bailey.

"Have you seen the sky?" Pepper exclaimed. "It's overcast, but not overcast."

"It's volcanic ash." Cody said. "Volcanoes have been erupting everywhere around the world."

Zack held up the portable radio. His headphones were dangling out the side. "I had a wired gut feeling to listen to the radio this morning." Zack face darkened. "Yellowstone erupted yesterday."

"And a dormant Volcano in New Hampshire erupted two weeks ago." Cody remembered. "We had an earthquake and everything."

Zack thought back to that day. Logan, Annabeth and himself were sitting under a tree, ignoring what was going on around them. It was one of those times when everything seemed normal. And even though it was two weeks ago, it felt like eternity. "How long will it last?"

"Who knows?" Bailey said. "It could be six months or seven years. Either way, the Volcanoes won't stop just after one eruption. They will keep going, just like the earthquakes and tidal waves. The ash is here to stay for a while."

Pepper stamped her foot in frustration. "And just when we thought things where looking up, the worst of the worst happens."

"It's going to get cold, really quickly." Cody said glumly. "It's going to be a hell of a winter."

"But it will get cold everywhere, no matter where you go." Bailey said. "Massachusetts, Oklahoma, Florida or even Arkansas, it will get cold."

"Like an Ice Age." Zack said thoughtfully. "I wonder if I will meet a mammoth that has the voice of Raymond."

Everyone looked at Zack.

"Don't mind him, it's his ADD." Cody said. "Zack, back to earth buddy. Real 'life or death' situation on our hands."

Zack blushed.

"Okay. First thing is first, we need to alert the people in the hotel to prepare for the worst." Bailey said. "We need blankets, quilts, fluffy robes. Anything to keep us warm."

"And fire wood." Zack said. "There is a park close by with plenty of trees."

"We should tell Moseby." Pepper sobbed. "And our parents."

Bailey walked over to Pepper and hugged her. "Pepper, we'll be okay. I promise."

"How can you promise Bailey?" Pepper cried. "I've had enough of people promising me things. Like the moon will be put back into place, that I won't be hungry when I wake up tomorrow or that we will see Dad again."

The last one pained Zack and Cody as they didn't know where their Dad was either. Zack stepped forward. "Pepper, I know what life looks like right now, it looks pretty shit. But trust me, we will live through this. We won't die. If you lived right up to now, you can live though what is to come."

Pepper let go of Bailey and turned and faced Zack. "Can you promise me that Zack?" Pepper demanded. "Promise me that only thing and I will believe you."

Zack looked straight into Pepper's chocolate brown eyes. "I promise you Pepper, that we will survive everything that we will be confronted with from here on."

Pepper nodded in approval. "I believe you."

"From right up until now, we were pretending to survive." Bailey said. "Now we can't pretend. This is real, now we have to fight to survive and prepare for the worst."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shit just got real. **

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	18. Friendship and Trust

**Thursday, 11****th**** of July**

Everyone and everything was grey.

The sun had been completely blocked by the ash and even though she had minimal hopes that the ash would recede and the sun will shine, it didn't. In fact, Pepper could swear that the ash was thicker then the day before.

Cheevers was no better. The hallways were even darker then when she had started the previous week. Although electricity was rare, the sun provided natural light. Now it was just dark where ever Pepper went. The teachers had some flashlights but only used them if they were walking around the hallways. They had suggested for the students to bring in flashlights to walk around school in and to read textbooks, but Pepper wasn't going to waste precious batteries on a future that she couldn't be guaranteed.

Pepper was in her third study hall for the day when Zack came in and collected her. There were no teachers to supervise, so there was no need to ask for permission to leave. Most kids didn't anyway.

"I have some bad news." He said as he guided her into an empty classroom. His face was dark and the usual cheeky glint he had in his eyes was dull. Pepper's mind went racing. Had something happened to Bailey or one of her sisters? Were they getting kicked out of the Tipton?

"What is it?" Pepper said, trying to keep her voice level.

"Logan and I were able to successfully break in to the lunch room in the cafeteria." He said. "There isn't much food, so I don't think the hand outs of food here will last long."

Pepper couldn't help but feel relieved inside, but by the look on Zack's face, she knew this was serious. "Does this mean that we have to bring in our own food soon?"

"Probably, but who knows?" He said. "They might have a continued supply of food from the food line, and Logan and I might have just peeked in on a day when they were running low."

"Do you think we should bring in a can for lunch, just in case?" Pepper asked.

Zack shook his head. "No, we need to reserve our food. If the School does stop being generous, we'll just have to have a big breakfast in the morning and hold out until we get home."

"Sounds like a plan." Pepper said. She narrowed her eyebrows. "Why are you telling me this and not Cody?"

Zack took a long time answering. He looked down the empty dark hallways and sighed heavily. "I'm still not 100% sure I can trust him yet. With Bailey around, he has got better, but I think he is…just not mentally right."

"Do you think he might have some sort of depression?" Pepper asked.

"Doesn't everyone?" Zack responded flatly.

Pepper nodded. It was hard to keep your spirits up when the sun was blocked by ash as well as the temperature plummeting to fall temperatures in the middle of summer, and of course, the moon being closer to earth and turning the world into one massive never-ending natural disaster. "Hopefully my sister can turn him around." Pepper said reassuringly.

Zack smiled half-heartedly. "Yeah, maybe."

They did an awkward goodbye and Pepper returned to her Study Hall. She had her History textbook open on the desk she was sitting at. She stared at the page below her. It was the Storming of the Bastille, which marked the beginning of the French Revolution. Even though it had no significance to her, Pepper knew that what she was living now was very significant history, even if the world ended before it became history. It may not make it into a text book and she doubted that anyone was printing any, but someone had to be documenting it, making hypothesis about how humans will survive, at least someone ay NASA.

A flicker of light disrupted her thoughts. Pepper's first instinct was to look outside to see if the ash had cleared, but then she looked up and saw the lights had turned on. Electricity was making its rare appearance. As Pepper's eyes adjusted to the light she smiled slightly. Someone must still have hope somewhere if they still have people working in electricity plants.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, 13<strong>**th**** of July**

The temperature was barely seventy when the six males that were left in the Tipton walked to Copley Square, which was a park around the corner from the Tipton. With axes in their hands, thanks to Arwin who found most of them, they began chopping down trees for firewood. Cody and Zack were sixteen and the youngest to help. However, with shortened food intake and loss of weight, even Zack found it difficult to swing the axe on to the tree trunk, and when he did, only little pieces of bark chipped off. Within minutes they both felt like fainting. Zack took in a deep breath but ended up coughing and spluttering due to the heavy ash in the sky.

"This ash will probably be what kills me." Zack said as he collapsed on the ground.

"The ash is bad for our health. I should of suggested face masks." Cody said annoyed. "Why didn't I know better?"

Zack thought of multiple reasons as to why Cody wasn't thinking straight, but he knew better then to voice them.

"I don't think we are strong enough to do this Cody." Zack said as he tried not to breathe in to deeply.

"I don't think so either. Maybe we should just collect kindling or something?" Cody suggested. Zack nodded.

The twins told Moseby that they were better off gathering kindling and grabbed a few large garbage bags and set off further down into the park. After half an hour, Zack and Cody were wheezing and sat down on the grass. Cody looked around at all the trees and the greenery that surrounded him. "In the next few months, we should have more kindling."

"Why?"

"Without sunlight, the plants will die." Cody paused. "Crops will die too, which means no production of food, which concludes in Boston being shut down earlier then thought."

Zack narrowed his eyebrows. "Close Boston down?"

"I haven't been completely honest with you."

Zack raised an eyebrow.

"I haven been honest with you about a lot of things." Cody corrected himself. "Logan found a brief case that held information about the future of Boston. It told us what is going to happen in the coming six months of the city.

"This was during your whole 'I must protect Gwen faze' which is probably why this piece of valuable information slipped you mind." Zack interrupted.

Cody swallowed hard. "Thanks Zack. Anyway, we found out that most major cities on the East Coast would be shut down if something like this happened. New York, Boston, Atlantic City, all of it. Sid, that guy from the library a week before shit happened, said the best place to go would be down in the south. Around the plains."

"Then why did Bailey and Pepper come here?"

"I don't know. That's what has struck me as odd too. They're from Kansas which is probably one of the safe states where safe towns are being set up." Cody said.

They fell silent for a minute before Zack spoke. "Do you really think this ash will stick around?"

"Zack, Yellowstone erupted, as well as multiple dormant volcanoes and even new ones are forming. It will never stop. We may never see the sun again."

Their conversation was interrupted by a familiar smell. Cody looked at Zack, who covered his nose with his jumper.

"Where do you think it is?" Cody asked.

"I don't know. It can't be too far away."

They both got up and looked around. There was a deserted playground twenty meters away, and the direction of the wind suggested that something was rotting near it.

"I reckon it's in that tunnel on the playground." Zack pointed.

"It might be a squirrel." Cody suggested. Zack shook his head.

"We can always find out."

Reluctantly, Cody followed his older twin to the playground. As expected, the smell became close to unbearable as they approached the source of it. They got to the playground and looked into the tunnel that was close to four foot off the ground. From where they were standing, they could see a young female; Zack estimated she was aged fifteen to twenty. But he was too far away to tell.

"I'd say she could of died from starvation."

Cody agreed. "Her family might of died from the floods."

"Or died of starvation themselves." Zack suggested.

The smell of rotting flesh quickly became unbearable and the boys decided to walk away from the rotting corpse.

"This is going to become a regular occurrence." Zack said.

"Yep." Cody sighed. "Asthma attacks and dead bodies. What I always dreamed for at the tender age of sixteen."

"What a time to be alive at sweet sixteen." Zack smiled slightly and looked at Cody. "I never did tell you why Max was mad at me, did I?"

"No, you didn't actually." Cody said thoughtfully. "What happened?"

"We slept together for the first time and her Dad caught us and punched me across the face. She got mad because I ran out like a little girl."

"Oh." Cody said.

"Yeah. Then we got trapped in the closet and made up a week later on the night the moon got hit, and that was the last time I saw her normal."

"Before she got all preachy?" Cody asked.

Zack nodded. "I tried to snap her out of it, but that ended in disaster and a bruised cheek and stomach. And then she broke up with me. That was the last time I saw her."

"I, um, don't know what to say other then I'm sorry." Cody said awkwardly as he was suddenly filled with guilt. "I'm also sorry I wasn't there to help you through it."

Zack shrugged and brushed him off. "You had other things to worry about."

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, 16<strong>**th**** of July**

"Mom, what use is Dad going to be if there is no sunlight?" Bailey argued.

"They will find something for him to do Bailey! He can build things as well as grow food!" Eunice cried.

"No. We have to go to back Tennessee. And you know it!" Bailey snapped.

"We have just settled in here at the Tipton. We have food and shelter. Besides, with the conditions and the ash, I doubt we would make it there anyway. I doubt the trains are even running." Eunice said. She sat down at the kitchen table and put her head in her hands. "I never meant for us to get as far as Boston."

"None of us did Mom." Bailey said soothingly as she sat down next to her Mom. She put her hand on Eunice's back. "We didn't know that the train we took was an express."

"I should of known!" Eunice sobbed. "Now look at the mess we are in!"

"Mom, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Bailey apologized.

"But you're right." Eunice said, looking up at her daughter. "We do need to get back to Tennessee. I just don't know if we would make it."

"What about if we took some of the people here with us?" Bailey suggested.

"Who? No one here is strong enough to go that far."

"The Martin's are. They're the best in shape around here." Bailey said.

"Yeah, that Cody kid is gonna go real far with his skin and bones." Eunice smiled. Bailey smiled too.

"He is tiny, but he is smart. We could use him."

"And what about that Zack fellow?" Eunice asked.

"Zack is strong. He isn't physically strong, but he is mentally. Zack has his head on his shoulders and he has kept his family together well so far in the absence of his Dad."

"True." Eunice agreed. "And Carey is a nice lady. She'll give me someone to talk to."

They sat in silence for a bit.

"Do we trust them though." Bailey muttered.

"I don't know hon, we barely know them."

"We should observe them for a while and keep it on the down low for a bit. Pepper and I will observe Zack and Cody. I get along with Cody better then what Pepper does, so she can observe Zack." Bailey thought out loud. "You get to know Carey. When the time is right, we'll let them know of the safe town and if they are prepared to join us."

"And what about the rest of the people here at the Tipton? I think the Martin's are very close with the people here Bailey." Eunice said.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Bailey assured. "Right now, we just have to get to know the Martins."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not overly happy with this chapter. But I wanted to update as it has been a while...six months...I think the last time I updated this was last year actually. I honestly should get the award for most unreliable FanFiction updater...**

**Anyway, review my little minons, review!**


End file.
